Remorse
by TheRYU
Summary: Kagome finds a injured Rin and Sesshomaru, and after that what happens when she sees Inuyasha with Kikyo? who will she trust who will she go to. And on top of that why is SHES A DEMON! sess/kag
1. Pain

Ryu: ok this isnt an update im going though these chapters to revise them and correct mistakes ive seen * i was young when i wrote this so sue me* so yea no new updates until im sure ive been though every chapter and corrected them like ive done this one so sorry readers but i am working on the new chapter so dont think ive forgotten about it.

REMORSE

Chapter 1 pain

By THE RYU

Kagome was a simple girl went to high school ,always did what she had to do, and had a high school crush she had friends family and a secret, she had a time traveling well and could go 500 years back into feudal era Japan there she also had companions a female demon-exterminator named Songo, a perverted monk who couldn't keep his hands to himself named Miroku, a too cute little fox kit named Shippo, and of course the courageous the incredibly cute half-demon named Inuyasha who at this time had a foul mouth because Kagome was not back yet.

"Where is she was supposed to be back three nights ago" Inuyasha Growled

"Oh calm yourself my friend were only going to give lady Kagome a little more time then we'll let u go after her" Miroku smiled at Inuyasha who was at the time locked in a hut with all the demon sutras one monk could think of.

"Let me out I'm goanna kill you Miroku if you don't let me out you damn bastard" Inuyasha yelled to the top of the hut Miroku just ignored him Songo just kept polishing her weapon and kilala just meowed.

Kagome just hoped into the well in her time and was welcomed into the blue light that guided her back to her friends. On the other side she waited on the bottom of the well waiting for Inuyasha to come get her but when three minutes went by without a sighting of her friend she grabbed onto a vine and climbed on up. When she got up the sight that greeted her was wonderful as Shippo jumped her

"Momma I missed you Inuyasha has been a big fat jerk since you left" Shippo said with an innocent look on his face (if u seen the Inuyasha movie 1 with the food octopus you all know)

"Awwww Shippo its ok I'll get him back ok" Kagome smiled looking down at the young fox she started to see as her own.

"Ok mama" Shippo smiled ((oh yeah Inuyasha you're gonna get it big time))

As Kagome and Shippo walk back to the village there met with an unlikely foe Inuyasha's half-brother who is all demon and looked pissed no he looked worse than pissed Kagome looked behind him to see a little girl lying on the ground bleeding from her side Kagome without a second thought ran towards the little girl but was stopped when Sesshomaru growled dangerously at her she stopped in her tracks and stared at the demon lord

"lord Sesshomaru I must get to the girl before she bleeds to death I have to save her" Kagome pleaded and to her surprise he moved to the side but his deep red eyes never leaving her body she ran over to Rin, Shippo clutching her shoulder and put her book bag on the ground she took off Rin's clothes and took out some medication from her time out. Sesshomaru growled at the foreign objects "my lord it's just some medication from my village that will help ease the pain" Kagome said not even looking back at him but Shippo kept his eyes on the demon lord who at the moment was scaring the hell out of poor little Shippo. When Kagome finished putting the bandages on Rin she got up and looked at her clothes they were a bloody mess now all they could do was wait for Rin to recover and the more Kagome just stared at Rin the louder Sesshomaru growled.

"Human what did you do to her" Sesshomaru snarled Kagome turned around at looked at him with a little fear in her eyes.

"I put some herbs on her to help heal her faster and ease the pain ...may I ask what happened to her" Kagome asked then saw the blood running down Sesshomaru's body and she was shocked

"lord Sesshomaru would you let me look at your wound's your bleeding as well" Kagome asked and started to walk towards him he growled at her but she kept coming he slashed at her that made her stop "lord..."he cut her off

"This Sesshomaru does not need the help of a low human" he said then fell on his knees

"well it looks like from this low human you do need my help" Kagome said and got by his side he growled at her "gurr to you too" she said and laid him on his back next to Rin and took off his shirt(ok sue me I don't know the jap word for shirt man but if u do please tell me)and looked at his wound he had a big gash on his left side and smaller ones on his chest she did the same thing to Sesshomaru as she did to Rin and banged him up as well when she was done she took his bloody shirt he growled "don't worry lord Sesshomaru I'm only going to clean it she went over to Shippo and Rin who was putting a towel on her head and took her clothes to

"Shippo watch over Rin and lord Sesshomaru for me would you" Kagome asked looking down at the now frightened kit.

Sesshomaru scuffed at the thought of a little kit protecting him and tried to get up but Kagome was at his side pushing him down

"Please lord Sesshomaru you need to rest don't worry he may look small but Shippo's strong" she smiled and walked to the river to clean their clothes this was going to be a long day.

when Kagome walked back to the small injured group it looked like Sesshomaru was asleep but she knew better than that she walked over to Shippo who was over by Rin she looked a lot better and was not breathing hard Shippo did a good job she folded the clothes by Rin and gave Shippo hers and went over by Sesshomaru and folded his shirt

"Human why are you helping this Sesshomaru" he asked looking at her from beneath his hair.

"Because I don't care how much of a pain in the ass you are I'm gonna help people who need it" she said then sighed it was late and she knew Inuyasha was gonna come looking for her soon Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a small glare at being called a pain in the ass.

"Shippo you wait here I'll be back I'm gonna go tell the others were helping some people who are wounded ok" Kagome said

"Ok mama I'll stay but hurry back lord Sesshomaru scars me" Shippo whispered Sesshomaru smirked but quickly hid it back behind his mask

"Ok Shippo I will" Kagome nodded and rushed off to warn her friends what happened and where she and Shippo was.


	2. Sorrow,dance,and a good night

Remorse

Chapter 2

Sorrow, dance, and a good night

Kagome was walking back to camp when she heard a noise coming from the bushes; her curiosity got the better of her when she heard someone moan. Low and behold when she looked into them she saw Inuyasha holding, kissing, and mating Kikyo up against the god tree. Kagome stared in total shock when she saw what they were doing she backed away, turned around and ran she ran in any direction and went right smack into the back of something soft like hard when she looked up she peered into the cat like red eyes of a dragon that was snoozing and in her blind run she woke it up. the dragon looked at her and smiled showing all its jagged, Long, pointed teeth it got up and turned into its human like form it was a women a strange dark toned women.

"I-I- I didn't see you there" Kagome said in through her sniffs and her fear of being killed for bothering this creature

"Human why you are crying "the dragoness asked "and don't worry I'm not going to eat you I've already eaten" the dragoness smiled at Kagome sigh of relief

"N...n...Nothing I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going I've ruined your nap" she apologized

"Girl I'm not going to harm you...oh by the way my name its Alicia nice to meet you its unbelievable you humans are weird you can't come near a dragon before crying for your life Alicia scoffed

Kagome giggled "look I don't know how but you look like a nice human I hope I'm not wrong but if I am I can always eat you" Alicia laughed Kagome gave Alicia a oh god no look

"Oh sorry my name is Kagome it's nice to meet you"

"Now tell me why you were crying" Alicia bugged

"well I don't know if I should be telling you this but you seem nice to so *insert deep breath* my best friend who I like more than a friend but more as a could be lover is off in the woods with a clay-life like version of the women he loved fifty years ago, and on top of him being with her he keeps leading me on that he loves me but a minute ago I see him and his old dead lover up against the tree doing things I'd rather not say, and so I ran and bumped into you again which I am very sorry for" Kagome sighed finally breathing

"Wow that seems like something to run away from ...so what was his name anyway" Alicia asked

"It was Inuyasha" she said

"Oh the famous half demon Inuyasha and his lover are…?"She went on

"Its Kikyo the undead miko" she sighed

"Wow humm well wanna play a game to get your mind off them two then?" Alicia asked

"A game? What type of game" Kagome asked

"It's called a singing contest lets sing the sorrow and pain away"

"Ok what song do you know "Kagome asked unsure of the songs of this era?

"Well I know a song but it's a song from the future oh I time jump by the way, so it's by a group called breaking Benjamin" Alicia smiled

"Oh I love that group I have there cd i-im from the future as well but wow"

"Here I stand helpless and left for dead

Close your eyes so many days go by easy to find what's

Wrong harder to find what's right I believe in you I can

Show u you that I can see right through all your empty

Lies I won't stay long in this world so wrong say good by

As we dance with the devil tonight don't you dare look at?

Him in the eyes we dance with the devil tonight.

Trembling crowded across my skin feeling your cold dead

Eyes stealing the life of mine I believe in you I can show

You I can show u you that I can see right through all your

Empty lies I won't last long in this world so wrong say good

By as we dance with the devil tonight don't you dare look at?

Him in the eyes we dance with the devil tonight hold on hold

On say good by as we dance with the devil tonight don't you

Dare look at him in the eyes we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on hold on

Goodbye"

Alicia sung as Kagome swayed to the timber of her voice and to the song she sang feeling it reach her

(With Shippo)

"kit stay with Rin I must go "Sesshomaru said and left he heard Kagome and another voice singing when he saw Kagome with a dragon he couldn't look away she looked so perfect in the moons glow dancing with what he could see was a female dragoness she looked happy he stayed hidden

"Oh I must get back to Shippo I'm sorry Alicia "Kagome bowed oh when I can see you again "Kagome asked

"Ummmm just call my name and I'll come ok"Alicia said

"Ok thank you" Kagome smiled and when she opened her eyes Alicia was gone ((wow she's fast...oh Shippo I hope Sesshomaru didn't hurt him)) Kagome thought

she ran back to Shippo and say he was asleep by Rin and Sesshomaru was leaning up against a tree trunk (still without his shirt) she walked over to Shippo and picked him up he moved around a bit but snuggled up to her and went back into a peaceful sleep Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru staring at her" I hope I didn't take too long "she smiled

"Hn" was all she got

"well my lord Rin looks like she should be better in the morning and ready to go on doing what you two normally do" Kagome smiled and started to put her things back was near midnight when she was ready to go she had a fire for Rin and Sesshomaru and was walking away

"Miko where are you going?" he asked

"Back to my friend's milord I know they miss me and I don't want them to wait up for me or Shippo" she smiled

Sesshomaru was starting to get used to the human Miko and her kit

"When this Sesshomaru need your aid again Miko how do I find you" he asked

"Just sniff out Inuyasha I'll be with him milord...well good by oh can you tell Rin I said hi" Kagome asked as she walked away

"But of course Miko" Sesshomaru whispered to himself now all he needed was his demon healing to kick in and take Rin back to his castle for more rest. On the walk back to the group Kagome started to sing to herself remembering the way the dragoness song cheered her up maybe another would get her though the night so she sang softly to herself and the sleeping Shippo.

"Four, tres, two, uno

Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it

The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious

Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco

They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.

You could see me, you can't squeeze me.

I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.

I got reasons why I tease 'em.

Boys just come and go like seasons.

Fergalicious (Fergalicious)

But I ain't promiscuous.

And if you was suspicious,

All that shit is fictitious.

I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)

I put them boys on rock, rock.

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (it's hot, hot)

So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)

So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)

I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Fergalicious def-,

Fergalicious def-,

Fergalicious def- "def" is echoing

Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy.

They always claim they know me,

Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy),

I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E,

And can't no other lady put it down like me.

I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)

My body stay vicious

I be up in the gym just working on my fitness

He's my witness (oooh, wee)

I put yo' boy on rock, rock

And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (it's hot, hot)

So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)

So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)

Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, baby,

If you really want me,

Honey get some patience.

Maybe then you'll get a taste.

I'll be tasty, tasty,

I'll be laced with lacey.

It's so tasty, tasty,

It'll make you crazy.

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh)

I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man.

And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it. But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele

'Cause they say she...

Delicious (so delicious)

But I ain't promiscuous

And if you was suspicious

All that shit is fictitious

I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)

I put them boys on rock, rock

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)

Four, tres, two, uno.

My body stay vicious,

I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,

He's my witness (oooh, wee).

I put yo' boy on rock, rock,

And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the..." Kagome finished as she walked into the soft glow of the village lights and into the hut belonging to the older miko of the village.


	3. wow what a night

Remorse #3

RYU: wow just a little limey not a lemon you'll know when it's a lemon in my stories lol p.s I do not own any inuyasha characters though I wished I owned shippo for his cuteness Awwww

_Kagome was finishing the song when she neared the camp and heard_

_Slap!!!!_

_She entered kaede's hut to find an out cold miroku, an angered songo, and a sighing kneed she couldn't help but laugh _

_"Sooo songo miroku still up to no good?" she asked and giggled again _

_"you know he never is just good the perv he had the nerve to touch my ass in front of some kids so I knocked him out then he had the nerve to fake like he slipped and grabbed my chest so I choked him till he begged to be let go then he had the nerve to get me while I slept so I finally knocked his lights out he should be out till morning" songo sighed angrily kagome giggled while shippo put some cold water on his forehead and sighed((idiot))_

_Soon everybody (ex miroku who was still out and inuyasha who was missing in action) was eating some roman_

_"Ummmm kagome do you know here inuyasha is I haven't seen him since miroku let him go to get you"_

_"Ummmm no songo I havent" kagome lied trying not to think about the sight she saw him and kikyo in on the god tree _

_"Well with no sin of him let's go on head and go to sleep till tomorrow" songo sighed and laid down_

_"ok songo" kagome laid down but could not go to sleep cuz her mind kept going to a very handsome demon lord and how he was gonna start to hunt her dreams but she would of course welcome those dreams with open arms that is if they came within six minutes she was off to dream lad dreaming of the one the only the cold hearted sesshomaru in the ...dream(I was about to say flesh but thought twice lol)_

_**(In her dream)**_

_kagome was walking towards the river she couldn't wait to take a bath she was covered in blood from the demon they just got a jewel shard from but when she got to the river the sight that met her eyes was wonderful there in the middle of the river stood a lord sesshomaru waist high in the river with no clothes on he turned to her and smirked he could smell her arousal and it in return mad him aroused as he walked to her the water revealed more and more of him to her eyes and that made her even more aroused when he stepped out the river kagome quickly turned around and squeaked when a finely muscled arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against something hard at her waist her breathing slowed as she heard the voice of lord Sesshomaru's on her neck_

_"Ummmm you smell wonderful come and take bath with me" and before she knew it she was necked in the river with him she blushed as she saw a fine chest in front of her and quickly looked up as to not see anything that was below the water she saw him smirking at her his smile made her falter as she watched him bring his hand to raise her face up to his has his face was brought down to hers and right as soon as his lips would have touched hers she woke up_

_**(End of dream)**_

_covered in sweat with the curious look of inuyasha who was just walking into the hut he eyed her for a minute then she hurried up got up and walked out the hut inuyasha taking a good sniff at her before disappearing in the hut she needed some fresh air and a nice walk to clear her mind out she started out as a walk but ended up as a jog she was at the well before she knew it ((so why not go on home for tonight))she thought and jumped down the well un aware of the pair of golden eyes that watched the whole thing and smelled her arousal and smirked before walking away ((one more night and the change would begin only one more night)) the person (or animal I'm not telling)smiled and disappeared _

**(The next day)**

_"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!!!!!!" and angry inuyasha yelled_

_"Calm down friend I'm sure lady kagome had a reason to go back to her home" miroku smiled while knocking inuyasha out with his staff _

_"Oww miroku are you sure you should have done that" shippo smiled at inuyasha ((hahahaha that's what you get inuyasha fell the pain))_

_"oh for now its ok I just hope lady kagome comes back soon" the monk sighed and knocked inuyasha again when he moved _

_"Ummmm miroku why do you think kagome left in the middle of the night" songo asked worried for her friend_

_""I'm not sure but it must have been something very important for her to do something like that" miroku sighed _

_As the four waited kaede cooked them some food. kagome jumped back though the well ready to go on a another good jewel hunt before naraku stole them all kagome made it back to the hut in record time and greeted the sight before her inuyasha knocked out miroku with his staff in his hand songo slapping him and shippo laughing then looking at her and jumping into her arms _

_"Yay mamas back" shippo chirped kagome and songo just giggled as for miroku who lay next to inuyasha knocked out as well_

_"Well as soon as those two wake up we can leave" kagome smiled as she sat next to songo waiting as the day went by_

_"Inuyasha wake up I sence a jewel shard" kagome smiled_

_"Miroku I want me and you to start on making your babies" songo laughed_

_kagome, songo, and shippo laughed as the two woke up with a start ready to get at the demon with the jewel shard the other to get ready to have the lady bear his child both found when they saw the three laughing at them then sat eat and was off on their adventure_

_(Three hours later no sign of jewel or naraku)_

_"Hungry" shippo sighed_

_(Five hours later and still no sign of jewel or naraku)_

_"Oh sooo hungry" shippo sighed_

_(Man sooo many hours later and still no sign of the damn jewel or the bastard naraku)_

_"FEED ME PEOPLE IM HUNGRY DIDENT YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!"Shippo wailed in inuyashas ear who in return threw him at kagome _

_"Feed him he's your son" inuyasha fed and jumped into a tree waiting for the smell of roman to hit his nose_

_(As the night went they made camp and waited for the next day)_

_"Ahhhh I'm in the mode to have a bath I'll be back"_

_"Ok" songo sighed _

_kagome walked to the hot spring to relax and clean herself off she put her head phones on and listened to a little jazz(don't ask for a name I don't know any jazz just work with me people)as she walked back to camp got in her sleeping bag and waited for round two of her dream_

(Yay I did three chaps in the same day I'm good but also sleepy so night people)


	4. the shadow in the night,change

_**Remorse**_

_RYU: ok people I'm back Yay I feel so special...not that kind of special...(sigh) but I must say thank you for the reviews bluecrazed thank you and I'll try to work on my grammar Inu's fan girl I will try to put up at least three more chapters before taking another break and SexyDemonGirl5000 thank you 2 I love fergie to and it so happened that the song was playing as I was wrighting the chapter so I added it now I know you all have been waiting so hers the fourth chap I hope you like it _

_**Chapter 4: I'm a what!!!!!**_

_as the inu gang slept a tall show like figure walked into the camp it stayed in the shadow of the night and crept to where the peaceful kagome slept as the figure walked on it did not notice that inuyashas ears had picked up on the movement and had awaken up the figure went and stopped at her face and just stared at her and smiled then said_

_"Tomorrow it will start young one you better be ready for your change" the shadow smiled _

_Inuyasha of course jumped down and yelled at the figure_

_"a get the hell away from her what the hell do you want you looking for a fight" the shadow figure stopped and looked at the pissed hanyu and laughed_

_'not even you half-breed can stop it when it happens" it laughed_

_"Stop what you bastard like I said get the hell away from kagome"inuyasha snarled and jumped the the figure with the tetsusaiga drawn running full speed _

_when inuyasha let out a battle cry everyone woke up the watched as inuyasha battled the demon kagome on the other hand was trying to make go away the after affects of her dream she was hot and I mean really hot she watched as inuyasha battled the shadowed demon and when a blow from the demon sent inuyasha trough two trees the demon ran and came face to face with kagome _

_"now now my dear soon you will change you might want to tell your friends what's going to happen to you and why" the demon smiled and jumped away when songo tried to use her boomerang on him just as inuyasha came back into the clearing to find the demon gone he walked back to kagome and stared at her before asking the question that was bugging the group_

_"Kagome do you know that demon" he asked ready for an explanation but got angry when all he got was a blank stare so then he shook her _

_"wake up you dumb ass and answer my question" he yelled into her face then his ears flattened on his head when kagome looked at him with anger written on her face then next thing he knew was...nothing he was out like a light kagome sat him till her lungs got sore and shippo just laughed from his spot on kagome shoulder and the next one down for the rest of the night was miroku for being what we all love him for a perv so the only ones up where herself songo and shippo _

_"Ummmm guys I have something I want to tell you" kagome started off with an innocent look "I know you want to understand what that demon was talking about when he said change" she sighed and took a seat on her sleeping bag _

_"Sure what did he mean mama "shippo asked with a cup of hot coco kagome gave him and songo for on this night was rather chilly? _

_"Ummmm kagome why don't you wait for those two to wake you before you tell us" songo asked while pointing at miroku and inuyasha or rather the crater inuyasha was in _

_"no songo I only want you and shippo to know ok please don't tell them two ok especially inuyasha" kagome pleaded to the two_

_"Ok mama I won't tell" shippo smiled "on my fox honer"he said and puffed out his chest kagome laughed_

_"Yeah kagome I won't tell eather" songo smiled _

_"ok well what that demon was saying is noon tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday right so yester day when I went home I saw my mother looking at the old pictures of...of my dad" kagome sighed" and when I asked her what was wrong she told me to sit down and explained to me something vital"_

_flashback_

_"Kagome dear come over here and sit with me" kagomes aunt smiled through her tears (ok people kagome's aunt is named tairo ok just work with me lol)_

_"Untie what's wrong why are you crying?" kagome asked and wiped a tear away from her unties face _

_"well you know that tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday...and something is going to change about you on the outside you're going to become a demon a dog demon" tairo said and started to cry again_

"_Quit playing I'm not gonna be a demon that's-"kagome was cut off by a male voice behind her _

_"your destiny to be a dog demon to help bring out race back seeing how the lord of the western lands is doing the same" the male voice sighed_

_Kagome turned around to see a demon sitting at the table drinking tea _

_"who are you and how did you get here" kagome asked getting nervous under the stair of the demon _

_"my name is lord taishi of the eastern lands but you can call me dad if you like" taishi smiled when kagome started to cry _

_"No it can't be true my father died in a car accident...auntie" kagome had a river of tears rolling down her cheek _

_"He's your father hunny and you're going to become a black dog demon a very powerful one "tairo sighed and went over to taishi and told him to take care of her _

_End flashback_

_"Well that's what happened and now you know I might have to leave the group" kagome sighed and started to cry when shippo rubbed up against her_

_"Don't worry mama but if you leave I go with you I never want to leave you alone and I don't want to leave my momy" he smiled when she stopped crying and smiled at him_

_"oh kagome if you do change I'll be right behind you one hundred percent ill go where you go" songo smiled and got up and hugged kagome and then shippo joined now all they had to do is wait till inuyasha and miroku woke up so they went back to sleep kagome welcomed her sleep with open arms (and would anybody who dreamed of sesshomaru as far as I know)_

_shippo cuddled up under the sleeping bag next to kagome to get her body heat to warm himself up songo got her blanket and pillow and laid down next to kagome they all hugged all the way into their dreams where shippo dreamed of a world full of candy, songo dreamed of her family then she dreamed of marring miroku and then a scene of her hitting him with her_ _boomerang_, and _of course kagome had a blissful dream of sesshy little did they know the pair of golden eyes that watched from the shadow _

_RYU: Yay my next chapter is up now I can think of what to do man I'm at a stuck what to do ...any help would be fine u know some twists an also bluecrazed what do you think about those Japanese names...I know they sux Hun well hit me up tell me some Japanese names people well till next time and sesshy is in the next chap sooo he might be just a little ooc ok so plz don't hate me like I said this is my first story so no evil talk ttyl_


	5. bath break out

_**Remorse**_

_**RUY: well I'm finally on my fifth chapter...everyone keeps talking about my spelling well here's something I would like to say **_**it would help if there was someone to help me with the spelling gosh people I'm trying my best here I'm not the number one speller at my school here!!!!!!!!I'm human...half human but still I make mistakes if someone would like to help and edit for me I'd love it until then you'll just have to accept the bad spelling that was all thanks for hearing me out well here's my fifth chap bad spelling in all**

_**Chapter five: things that go bump in the night **_

_(The next day)_

_kagome woke up to the yelling from inuyasha and shippo she sighed and rolled over she had a major problem her dreams(naughty dreams)have been getting the best of her lately all she could think about was the demon lord and did he heal she sighed again of course he healed she sighed out loud which caught shippo's atchen _

_"Now look at what you did you woke mama up she was sleeping nicely till you butted in with your yelling" shippo sighed_

_"oh look who's talking you were yelling to and besides it's about time she woke up she slept all night it's about time we went back shard hunting man she's just as use less as you are I don't know why I put up with her I should have dumped her to get kikyo "inuyasha yelled angry they were behind from the shard hunting_

_Kagome sighed and said "inuyasha" she huffed sleepiness evident in her voice _

_"what wench it's time to go get your lazy ass up were all ready late due to your sleeping in lets go man kikyo would be better help then you "inuyasha yelled then his ears flattened knowing what was next he was about to be ten feet under_

_kagome sighed smiled all sweetly and said "sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit boy there see if kikyo can do that" kagome snarled got up and went to her book bag and got some towels and bathing supplies and stomped away she needed a walk before she lost her temper with him for comparing her to kikyo she did not see what he saw in that girl this literally pissed her off every time she stomped her way to the hot springs they past a will back she striped and tested the hot water it was to her liking she got her body in and relaxed she barely had time to relax do to the shard hunting demon lord dreaming and demons chasing her for the shards that were around her neck she sighed closed her eyes and waited in the nice hot springs till she heard an all too familiar voice behind her she looked behind her to see the man of her dreams staring at her still had his hard cold eyes face showing no emotion and the only thing he did at the moment was steer at her she turned ten shades of red and dived under the water only leaving her head above it and asked the question that was irking her right now _

_"Lord Sesshomaru why are you here" kagome asked with a slight smile that she hid under the water surface_

_"none of your business wench why are you so far away from the half breed" he asked with interest he was looking for her he had wanted to know how she was after she and the kit left he healed and rin was happy for a time before she started to miss her and the kit so he left them at the castle and came to look for her _

_"why ask me your the demon cant you sniff him out doggy man" kagome sighed then regretted it because a second later he was in the water with her with his hand around her throat she could barley breath as she started to wrap her legs around his waist and found that he was wearing no armor just clothes and lifted herself up a little to breath...it worked she soon saw she was stuck between a demon lord and a hard place(a bolder was behind her people) he was growling dangerously low but he could not keep his mind on hurting this girl in front of him he could not focus with her legs raped around him like they were soon kagome tried to move thus the legs brushed against his dick and he purred with that sound coming out his mouth kagome stopped and kicked him that brought him back he dropped her in the water when she came up she looked like a fish out of water but when she looked around for sesshomaru he was gone no trace of him not even his aura so she hurried up got out and got dreaded and ran back to camp when she got back everyone was ready to go_

_"so what took you kagome don't tell me you fell asleep in the hot springs did you knowing you, you did and are just know wakening up man" inuyasha said with a mean scowl _

_miroku came in kagome savyour" oh inuyasha lets not be hasty now I mean lady kagome is a nice young available female do you not think that----"miroku was cut off by being slapped by songo _

_"Could you shut it up monk" songo hissed _

_"but dear songo I was only trying to help cool down our hot headed friend" miroku pleaded_

_"Well maybe she don't need your help perverted monk" songo hissed _

_"or maybe she was just trying to bath" shippo said with a sigh_

_"or just trying to take her sweet ass time" inuyasha growled_

_"__**sit"**__ kagome yelled inuyasha went ten feet under she was not up to it right now she grabbed her belongings as her shippo miroku and songo walked on ahead without inuyasha who was cursing like a sailor in his ten foot hole he was put in _

_RUY: ok peoples I'm sleepy so this was all I could think of at the moment sooo what do you think _


	6. noon time love, hate and a deal

_**Remorse**_

_**RYU: ok here's chapter six I can't believe I'm up dating so fast I must really have nothing to do now a day's lol well here it goes **_

_**Chapter six: noon time. Change, love, hate and a deal**_

_**as the group pressed on kagome started to feel dizzy for some unkown reason her head felt like it was spinning it was so herd for her to focous and bumped into inuyasha when they stopped inuyasha yelled at her in return **_

"_**kagome watch where you're going...is something wrong?"Inuyasha asked when kagome looked a little pail "kagome sit down stay out of this battle" inuyasha yelled over his shoulder **_

_**at the word battle kagome looked up to see the meaning of the word in the middle of the road was a demon and it looked pissed at the group songo got in her battle stance inuyasha pulled out his sword and miroku got into a stance as well this was a big demon it also looked nasty slime was coming out of its body it was green and it looked like it wanted blood especially when it looked at kagome and smiled an evil smile then attacked it ran with so much speed that inuyasha didn't even know it ran past them to kagome and knocked her into a tree when he heard her cry out he jumped into battle with the demon inuyasha knew the demon knocked kagome out cold when she came to inuyasha was by her side never leaving with shippo at her shoulder she tried to get up only to be stopped by his hand **_

_**"Lie down kagome you need to reast" inuyasha sighed to her he was mad that she did not tell him that she was not feeling well **_

_**"What about the demon and songo and miroku inuyasha" she asked jot even realizing that the others were right there **_

_**"there fine kagome there sleeping ok and that's what you need to do go to sleep" he smiled at her then "feh" and leaned against the hut wall **_

_**(The next day)**_

_**Kagome was ready to go jewel hunting which pleased inuyasha to no end and the group left the hut.**_

_**"mama what's wrong you look light headed" shippo asked when kagome's eyes closed but she kept on walking keeping up to inuyasha without bumping into him **_

_**"I'm fine shippo it's just my head hurt still it's ok really" she cooed to him**_

_**"Ok I'm just making sure" he smiled **_

_**as the day went on the group soon came onto a nice clearing flowers as far as the eyes can see kagome and shippo ran through them as they ran ahead they soon say one of the most weirdest sights to befall them there in the middle of the field was sesshomaru with rin putting flowers in his hair and pulling at his lips and him lord sesshomaru not doing nothing soon kagome and shippo busted out laughing which caught the demon lords attention along with rin's when kagome saw the demon lord look over at her with anger written clearly on his face she ran as fast as she could back to him she made it back to inuyasha in time before the demon lord could get a hold of her she was still laughing next to shippo's crying laughing figure they were rolling on the ground laughing**_

_**"damn wench you had to bring the devil himself to us didn't you" inuyasha noticed he was not in the ground yet and turned to see a laughing shippo and kagome they still could not get that picture of rin pulling up the sides of sesshy's mouth to a weird smile and flowers in his hair they could not stop laughing there sides hurt it was so funny inuyasha just stared then turned back to sesshomaru when he heard him growl at them so inuyasha couldn't help but press some of his buttons **_

_**"What's wrong sesshomaru what's you groveling for hunn did kagome and shippo see something you didn't want them to see eh" taunted that earned him a blood read glare from his brother **_

_**"this sesshomaru does not answer to anyone" he growled then looked at kagome and shippo's laughing figures on the ground and growled louder he was pissed that ((the Miko had enough guts to laugh at him well he was going to correct her and her kit soon)) he thought darkly**_

_**soon him and inuyasha was in a fight inuyasha was losing and soon dropped the sword at that time sesshy ran at kagome she seen this and looked at inuyasha who was too far away at the moment to do anything so she yelled the first name that came to her head**_

_**"ALICIA" she screamed and soon a figure was in front of her blocking the demon lord from her view**_

_**"My lord sesshomaru may I ask why are you after kagome" Alicia asked with playfulness in her voice **_

_**"This sesshomaru does not answer to anybody" he growled pissed that he was stopped in his quest to capture kagome and give her a piece of his mind **_

_**Alicia looked over her shoulder to see a surprised kagome looking back **_

_**"What I said if you need me to yell my name and I'll be there did I not" Alicia giggled**_

_**"Why yes, yes you did" she smiled**_

_**Alicia quickly took a hold of kagome and shippo when sesshomaru took a swipe at them and took to the skies with her big red bat-like wings flapping around them she was smiling when she heard shippo and kagome look in awe then she landed behind inuyasha who looked at the demon like she was crazy **_

_**"well kagome it looks like it's time to leave but I want you to know this" she whispered into her ear so only her and shippo could here but sess caught on to every word**_

_**"But the change will happen soon I will be here if you let me I will help you out "she said they took a step back**_

_**Kagome and shippo was shocked who was this demon how did she know about the change she was going to have and why did she want to help her **_

_**"How you know, who are you" she asked**_

_**"I'm Alicia dragon from over the sea east of Japan I'm helping you because your my new friend and also nothing can be hidden from these dragon eyes of mine" she whispered into her ear **_

_**"oh an also your fur looks dingy maybe you ought to have a bath when you change cuz your a black dog demon" she smiled at kagome's shocked face then turned around walking away hands behind her head singing**_

FALL OUT BOY LYRICS

**"This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race"**

"I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on  
But, I digress

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate oh-so intricate

I wrote the gospel on giving up  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Prima-donnas of the gutter)  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars,  
No, more like parties

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
Bandwagon's full  
Please, catch another

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate oh-so intricate

All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing, until your lungs give out

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Now you)  
This ain't a Scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Wear out the groove)  
This ain't a Scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Sing out loud)  
This ain't a Scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Oh, oh)  
This ain't a Scene, it's a god damn arms race

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate oh-so intricate _"she sang and walked away into the trees with a gentil toon_

_**Kagome just stared then fainted from pain that came out of nowhere the only thing she remembered was pieces of Alicia's voice saying**_

**"**_**change will happen, I will be here if you let me, i will help you out" those words repeated as she fell into oblivion**_

_**RUY: yep that's all for now wait till tomorrow ill think of something nice...I hope...-- OO I'm at a loss T-T ill think of something oh how did yal like the song hum??? Its fall out boys new **_


	7. when the time comes

_**REMORSE**_

_**RUY: hi guys plz don't hate me for not coming up with anything but I was really at a loss nothing coming in my head sooo I wrote some things down and made a new chapter wow chapter seven ...in my life that's a good jump I normally never get past chapter six but I love you all sooo much I'll continue sooo here weeee go lol**_

_**Chapter 7: when the time came**_

_kagome woke to a very very bad headache it hurt worse than when she was little and fell off the monkey bars she tried to put her hand on her head just to notice she couldn't move and that she was currently riding on something soft and warm and moving very fast then everything came back to her hitting her like a ton of bricks and that only made her head hurt worse_

_flashback_

"Kagome!!!!!!"Inuyasha yelled when he say her fall down

"Inuyasha what's wrong with Kagome "a worried Songo's voice broke out

"I don't know" inuyasha said then focused his whole attchien on sesshomaru who was at this time steering holes at kagome and inuyasha could have sworn he saw lust in his brothers eyes but the emotion was quickly put away just as quickly as it came out

"Mama!!!!!!"a crying shippo yelled as he ran to kagome just to be stopped by a vicious growl from sesshomaru" kit if you value your life stay back from her" the snarl from sesshomaru was heard the little kit looked at him then yelled

"She's my mama so I can run to her leave me alone!!!!!!!"Shippo yelled at the very angry lord then covered his mouth when he figured out what he just did

"kit it seems you want to die so be it "sesshomaru took a slice at shippo but it never reached him as a blur of black was seen just before he was hit and the most beautiful black dog demoness stood with shippo clutching her chest and cried everybody just stared at the new demon that ran into the fight (yes I know I'm mean for sesshomaru attacking shippo but I love him soo don't worry and don't kill me plz doges computer chair oh god!!!)She was growling dangerously at sesshomaru with red in her eyes sesshy begin to growl back with equal ferocity

"Who the hell are you wench" Inuyasha growled" and let go of shippo" he begin to growl himself

sesshomaru looked the new demon up and down she looked like inuyashas wench so he looked at where kagome was just to find her gone sooo it is inuyashas wench he thought dangerously to his self he chuckled which kagome caught and tilted her head to the side that's when sesshomaru got a better view of kagome she had pointed ears like him and her hair now raven black with blue high lights going down her back to stop at her this and she had claws her eyes once brown were now gold with speckles of blue in them she now looked from 5'2 to at least 5'11 and she looked fit as a fiddle she ha markings on her cheeks like him and a star on her forehead she went back to growling at him when he was just staring at her and sesshomaru got a good view of her fangs and on top of that she was now very and he meant very curvy she also had a black tail with blue and gold streaks in it and was currently swishing back and forth or side to side in her confusion

"Inuyasha I think that's lady kagome "miroku gasped when he saw that kagome was not where she fell

"What how can that be Kagome's a human not a freaking demon" inuyasha yelled

"Well then where is she? Hummm how can that demoness not be lady kagome" miroku finally yelled in frustration with him

"Feh" was his only reply

"Wench who are you?" sesshomaru growled in dog language

kagome was taken back she was a demon a nice tall black dog demon from what she just herd then she heard the faintest voice fill the air she turned her attention to the voice to find it to be sesshomaru talking to her but to her ears he was barking and growling at her and then as if on cue she understood what he said then replied in the voice she did not know she knew...dog

"My name is not wench its ka-go-me say it with me now ka-go-me" she growled this took sesshomaru back and he growled at her

"Mama "the little voice of shippo filled the air but he wasn't talking in his normal voice but kitsune language and she understood so she answered back

"Yes my pup" kagome answered back looking from sesshomaru to shippo he looked at her

"Wow mama you look prettier oh you're a demon wow you're so pretty" shippo smiled

"thank you shippo "kagome smiled then she saw him yawn "go to sleep shippo ill watch over you sleep now" kagome cooed and like magic he was fast asleep sesshomaru stared at her then turned back to rin and she came running out

"Lord sesshomaru-sama who is the pretty lady "rin asked while sesshomaru put his armor back on (I forgot if it came off or not sooo sue me runs away from people with law suits I was kidding!!!!!)

"Kagome what has happened to you "songo asked finally coming out of her trance

"I don't know songo but I'm sure my answers are-"she was cut off

"WITH LOOORD SESSHOMARU" Alicia's happy voice came out of nowhere and there on top of a tree stood the proud demon

"wow you look even better then the last time I saw you kagome I mean you'll have demons from all over trying to get at you wooot" Alicia laughed

"Alicia what's happing to me" kagome asked she was scared and somehow knew Alicia held the answer

"well your father sent me to keep an eye on you but you know from childhood I of course said yes but you probable don't remember me Huh well all I'm saying right now is that most of the questions that you seek will be with lord sesshomaru that is unless he forgot himself the idiot probably did" Alicia smiled then jumped to another tree about a mile away but could still be heard clearly

"just go with lord sesshomaru then like I said most of your answers will be answered but that's only when the time comes but your friends can't come yet...well the kit can cuz he's so cute and needs you but no other and remember I'm always going to be there now remember what I said just call my name and I'll be there" Alicia smiled then disappeared in a cloud of leaves

End flashback

so then here she was now riding on Sesshomaru's cloud like thing with shippo in her arms as she noticed she was in Sesshomaru's(ok people he has both arms in my story and that thing on his shoulder is a tail ok) and she looked ahead to see a castle come into view probably his house she thought and drifted back into never, never land with shippo sesshomaru noticed her brief wakening and huffed she looked so fragile in his arms and when a cold breeze came across she huddled shippo closer and then huddled closer to him he sighed again he looked over to see an asleep rin and jaken on ah un when he made it to the castle the guards bowled lowly to him but not before noticing the female in his arms or the kit she healed the two guards smiled as he walked by when he was at his doors some servants came to the door and looked at kagome and shippo

"take the them to some guest rooms and put rin back into her room when she wakes up show her to the library and tell her to wait for me there" sesshomaru growled when he felt kagome s warmth leave the front of his chest the servants looked at their lord then the females and did as they were told and took her to a spear room during all of this she and shippo never let go of each other until they felt the bed and spread out to sleep further

RUY: well I tried but this is all that came up you'll have to forgive me till next time ttyl


	8. bath time

RYU: WELL HEY PEOPLEZ I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FOR A WHILE AND YOU ALL MUST HATE ME SOOOOO I'M SORRY AND THAT I GOT A BETA OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT! LOL WELL, HERE WE GO!!!!!!

--

Kagome awoke to the sounds of foot steps, yelling, snoring, and crashing. At first she thought she was at camp; Shippo snoring, Inu Yasha walking around, Sango and Miroku yelling and her slaping him to fall on the ground. She smiled and oppend her eyes to see light blue eyes staring rather closely back at her.

"Aahh!!"Kagome yelled, sliding backwards, and falling out of the bed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, milady!"the servant cried while trying to help Kagome up. Shippo was oblivious to all the noise.

"Oowww..." Kagome said, rubbing the bump she received on her head. "Where am I?" she asked, frowning.

"You're in Lord Sesshomaru's castle, milady."the servant answered smiling, picking Kagome up putting her back on the bed.

"Ummmm... Lord what?" Kagome asked, shaking her head and letting it spin her hair around.

"Why, Lord Sesshomaru, of course"she smiled again, flashing her fangs.

"Hnnn..." Kagome moaned, now remembering what happened the night before.

"Soooo... What's your name?" Kagome asked the young girl in front of her. The girl looked only to be fifteen or sixteen. She was a young wolf demon with light brown, hair light blue eyes, and a cute bushy brown tail. (Like Koga's)

"Ah, you don't need to worry yourself of my name, milady." The wolf demon bowed her head low.

"Oh, please, I want to know your name!" Kagome smiled. "And don't call me 'milady'. It makes me seem old." She chuckled lightly, making the young wolf demon do the same with a wide grin across her face.

"OK, mila- Kagome, but milord will get mad at this lowly servant..."she said starting to worry. She'd seen another demon that called one of Sesshomaru's guests out of name and the demon got whipped badly. He wasn't able to come back to work for a week, and she'd never been whipped before, and didn't want to start now.

"It's OK. Just call me 'Kagome' when it's just you, me and Shippo. It's fine." Kagome flashed a grin at said fox demon.

"Sooooooo..." Kagome prolonged. "You still didn't tell me your name." The miko smiled at the now blushing girl in front of her.

"Oh! Forgive me! My name's Nesha, Kagome." Nesha smiled brightly, and Kagome smiled right back at her.

"What a lovely name, Nesha! I love it!" she exclaimed. "...Sooo, is there a place here that I can take a bath? I'm in dire need of one." Kagome laughed even harder at the blushing wolf girl.

"Oh, yes. This way...oh, and please tell me when your done so I can get you some clothes." Nesha grinned and led kagome into a room that was connected with her own. Within an instant, Kagome fell in love with her bathroom. Rose petals floated on the surface of the water, candles lit the room, and it smelled like sakura blossoms.

" Wow,"Kagome sighed. "This is beautiful."

"Yes," agreed Nesha. "Milord won't have it any other way." The wolf demoness turned to Kagome, and bowed to her, before making her way to the door. " Now, Kagome, remember that I told you call me when you're done. Also I shall have your clothes out and ready for you to wear when you exit your bath." Nesha smiled, and waved to Kagome closing the door quietly as she exited the bath house.

Kagome smiled, and breathed in with her new demonic abilities. She could smell each and every thing in the room, at least ten times better than she could when she was human. She striped her clothes off, and they landed to the floor with a soft 'thump', before walking into the hot water. It felt so good for her to touch, to the point where she didn't notice the black hole that opened up and swallowed her school girl clothes. She moaned as she felt the hot water cover her body. When she was dunked in from head to toe, she felt like she was in paradise.

Sesshomaru was walking by Kagome's room, when he saw Nesha walk out the room with a smile on her face. She saw Sesshomaru, and quickly bowed to her waist, before walking off to finish what ever she was going to do.

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room when he sensed that she was not present. He saw shippo sleeping, covered deeply in the covers, before he heard the most beautiful voice in the world, singing.

**(I'm like a bird by Nelly Fertado)**

_"You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever changeAnd though my love is rareThough my love is true"  
_

Kagome put soap in her hair, while Sesshomaru stood amazed at the doorgoing unnoticed.

"_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)   
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is"_

Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom a little more, but still, Kagome didn't even notice his imposing aura.

"_Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true"  
_

Kagome rinsed in the little water fall that was on the edge of the hot spring, and continued to sing, which amazingly captivated the stoic dog demon.   
_  
"It's not that I wanna say goodbye  
It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me  
Each and every single day I know  
I'm going to have to eventually give you away   
And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true  
Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through_

I'm like a bird,(im like a bird) I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away(fly away)  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is"  


Sesshomaru failed to notice the crowd of servants at the door, as well as Shippo, also watching his adopted mother singing to herself in the bath.

"_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)   
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is _

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)   
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is."_

As the song ended, Sesshomaru watched Kagome finish cleaning herself, and haul herself out of the hot spring. She got out the bath, still oblivious to Sesshomaru and the other guests at the door. She saw her towel on the floor, and when she bent down to pick it up, she heard a growl. From behind her, she saw Sesshomaru out the side of her eye, and rushed to put the towel on, all the while blushing about ten shades of red. She bowed, with neither herself or Sesshomaru noticing the crowd of demons behind them.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry m-milord. I-I d-didn't s-see y-you t-there." Kagome stuttered.

"Hn...", was all he said because the view of the female before him when she had stepped out of the bath kept replaying over and over in his head.

"Do you need something, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, still quite confused as to why said lord was there, but as the words left her lips, she gained a little courage to speak her mind.

"Miko-"Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome's warning growl.

"My name is not miko, female, wench, bitch, or any other little name you can possibly come up with. My name's Kagome. Get it. Got it. Good." Kagome growled, then mentally slapped herself when she found herself up against the wall, with a red eyed Sesshomaru pinning her there by the neck. Kagome growled back at the lord, even though he had the upper hand at the moment ...

Sesshomaru was at a loss. This female dared to challenge him to... to _growl_ at him. Sesshomaru couldn't help what happened next. He pressed his body closer to hers. He wanted this bitch in front of him to submit, to bow down to his will, but she didn't. She just kept struggling. He let go of her neck and put his nose in her hair, still growling at her. He at least wanted her to be a little afraid of him, but sadly, she wasn't. She just stood there pinned to the wall by his body, growling at him like her life depended on it.

Red-eyed just like him, she started to push Sesshomaru off of her. He took a step back only to step on Kagome's tail. She let loose a deadly scream that had the whole castle shaking, and demon ears ringing. All the servants moved around in fear. Sesshomaru covered his ears because of the scream, and continued to back away from her. Soon he was close enough for Kagome to push him, without thinking, into the bath. He grabbed her arm before he fell in, and her towel flew off her body. He and Kagome went under, and then came up, Kagome still in his grasp, clinging to his hoari, soaked to the bone just like him. Then both looked...no glared at each other. If looks could kill, both would be dead right now.

A little giggle at the door brought the two out of there glaring contest. That's when they both saw the little crowd of servants, Shippo with a confused look, and Nesha looking like she was going to bust out laughing at any moment now, until they all heard Sesshomaru's deadly growl.

"**You fucking bastard! Why did you grab me!?**" Kagome yelled in his ear. Sesshomaru could've sworn he heard bells...

"Damnable wench! Cease your screeching this moment! This Sesshoumaru orders you!" He growled at her then looked to the door and yelled, "**Out now!!!!!!!!**" All the servants, as well as Shippo ran for the hills, in a frantic attempt to escape the two pissed demons.

"This Sesshomaru, this Sesshomaru, **FUCK** this Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, then pulled away, trying to get out the hot spring.

"Wench, watch your tongue, unless you want to lose it." Said dog demon growled dangerously low.

"**FUCK YOU SESSHOMARU!"** Kagome yelled halfway out of the hot spring, not taking his words to mind. "I'm not the one who stepped on an innocent tail." Kagome sniffed, petting her twitching tail tip, while sitting on the steaming spring rocks.

((else where on a hill top))

"Do you think its safe to go back?" Shippo asked Nesha, with a turn of the head.

She was about to say, "I think so...", before she heard a distant, "**FUCK YOU SESSHOMARU!**"and she knew that it wasn't time...

"Nooo, I don't think now is such a good time."she drawled, before giving Shippo a nervous look that said, "We'll probably be stuck here awhile..."

((back with the two feuding demons))

Sesshomaru walked up to kagome and grabbed her arms before she could run, and pulled himself between her legs. He growled when she moved, and put his nose back into her hair taking a good long sniff, before saying, "Kagome, before you leave you will submit. You will bow before me, or, hmm... I'll just have to follow you until you do." He bit her neck softly before getting up and leaving a red kagome in his wake.

"**YOU FUCKER!! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS, SESSHOMARU!! YOU HEAR ME!? NEVER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!**" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, knowing sesshomaru heard every word.

Shippo and the other servants returned back to the castle, glad to see that it was still in one piece. The little fox demon went back to Kagome's room to find her on her bed with a look that could kill gracing her features. He hesitated before asking, "M-mama...a-are you OK?" She was now pacing back and forth, thinking of ways to get Sesshomaru back.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine..._ Just fine..._"she laughed evilly, while calling Nesha to get her a gown. She had thought up a way to get that dog demon with a pole up his ass, back for what he did to her...

--

Sesshomaru walked back to his room with less than normal looks from his other guests and servants staring at him. He walked into his room to change his clothes, and he couldn't help but think about what he did to Kagome in the hot springs. He chuckled quietly to himself in pure spite.

When he was done changing his haori, he went down to his study to catch up on work that needed to be done. When he opened the rice paper door, he stopped. There, laying on his desk, legs in his chair, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, her kimono rising a little and she smiled because of the reaction she got out of him.

"What the fuck!?" was all Sesshomaru thought, having trouble keeping his face emotionless.

"A servant showed me the way here, so I just made myself comfy" Kagome purred, making no notion that she was going to move.

"Grrrrr... Get off the desk...now..."he growled, even though he had some different kinds of thoughts of how to properly use the desk with dark intentions...

"Why?" Kagome asked. She wanted to play, at first, but now...now she wanted him to squirm. She thought up this little plan while she was getting dressed, and boy was he going to squirm... or yell a lot... either one was fine with her...

"Get off this Sesshomaru's chair..."he barked, his eyes turning red around the edges. This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. She just smiled at him knowingly.

"Hm, OK..." Kagome removed her feet from the chair, only to spread out on the desk even more, which messed up a little of his work that he had to get done.

Sesshomaru growled, but oh, how he loved the way Kagome was right now. Oh how he wanted to -he shook his head of the nasty thoughts that were coming his way. The whole time Kagome was in the castle, his youkai been acting up more and more, sending some pretty horny thoughts his way.

Sesshomaru sat in his chair, and kagome rolled over to look at him and moved a little so he had writing room. Eventually, he got to work, and some time in between then, Kagome got off his desk, much to his disappointment, but he didn't show it. Soon, three hours later, kagome was yawning. Six _more_ hours later, Kagome was curled into a little ball, with her and Sesshomaru's tails wrapped around her sleeping form.

Sesshomaru occasionally looked up at the sleeping Kagome, and everybody that came into the room to speak to Sesshomaru was quickly quieted down, so that she could sleep, and so that he could continue to do his work without any interruptions.

Sesshomaru was so relaxed, that he didn't even notice that he had just done a year's supply of work in only thirteen hours. He was shocked, but he smirked and stared at Kagome, who was still sound asleep. He did a few more hours worth of work, then picked Kagome up and walked down the hall to her room.

Kagome snuggled up to Sesshomaru, and tightened her grip on his haori. When he got back to her room, Shippo was fast asleep and from the flowers everywhere, the dog demon could tell that the kit had met Rin, and had a lot of fun with her.

Sesshomaru tried to put Kagome down on the bed, but she didn't let go of him. After a series of failed attempts of pulling Kagome off of him, he just took her with him. Now Sesshomaru, who rarely ever needed sleep, found that, that fact was now taking its tole and he found himself walking back to his room with kagome in his arms.

Nesha, who was walking down that corridor, stopped and looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome, and smiled. She knew Kagome was going to be with Sesshomaru, and she would love to try and put her matchmaking skills to the test, so she grinned, turned around, and headed for the servants corridor.

Sesshomaru kept Kagome in his lap while he took off his boots, (or whatever they are. lol) along with Kagome's shoes. He took off his shirt, which Kagome finally let go of, and laid down after some servants came and changed Kagome into a sleeping gown. He and Kagome laid back and pulled the covers up over themselves, and Sesshomaru and Kagome's tails wrapped around each other, as he fell into a wonderful, horny, dreamful sleep, not sure of how Kagome would wake up...

But the hell with it! He needed sleep...

--

RYU: Well? How did I do? Was it long enough? ...Man, I'm sleepy, but I'd like to thank my beta, Zutara Lover, 'cause without her help, I would have had a shit load of spelling mistakes... lol thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! And to my peoples who are reading and reviewing, THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! Now press the pretty button, and R&R!!!


	9. i needed to say

**i needed to say**

**Ryu:ok people i just got my first flame and to that person now im not viloent but to the person who left me that flame who im not gonna say (cough sweetflamer cough) if you dont like my fucked up spelling dont read wooo you sayin i wright like a dumb ass retard but look whos the sorry ass reading my shit bitch and who gives a damn if you dont like the way people like to start out there fanfiction its called read or dont read its your choice dumb ass and if you dont like kagome being a demon why dont you get off your sorry ass and stop reading you damn nerd woooo my spelling is off big woop im gonna say this one time im not the best damn speller in the world bitch so if you dont like it stay the hell of my page read another story and quit reviewing flames for my shit im this fanfic's owner i run the show and if you dont like it you can kiss my ass oh and as for my reviewers who like my shit i bet they could care less of what ever your simple ass says and nobody is a retard but you and only you, you see its people like you that make me and a whole lot of other people on this sight sick sooo do us all a favor and get that stick out your ass and as for me updatein im gonna keep doing it just because you told me to stop...shit talking about me will be bad for your health and bitch you say one more thing bad agienst rin and shippo ill be on that ass like white on rise so what if they become tricksters who gives a damn its called get a life and leave my fanfic alone and anyone elses **

**bei-yoch **

**(a.k.a for the dumb ass who i bet this is spelled wrong its bitch you asshole)**

well for the people who i wasent talking about im sorry you had to see me snap but that really pissed me off but no more im just saying if you dont like my fic and you think the spellings to bad for you to read then here's one simple word to help you out dont

sorry ill try and have a nother chap up tomarrow

ttyl **THE RYU**

**  
**


	10. WTF ALL DAY

Chapter 9:

RYU: Ok, people, here's the next chapter like I said ... I'm sorry for that messed up chapter I wrote, but I needed it off of my chest. But like I always say, less talk, more story! LOL! Oh, but let me say this one more time, I do not own Inu Yasha or anybody on it, OK? And if I did, I wouldn't be on this site, but I'm glad I am!

Zutara Lover: Hello, I'm Zutara Lover, theRYU's beta. I have something to say to one reviewer in particular, who's name is "sweetflamer". OK? Ready? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!? WHO ARE YOU TO INSULT THIS WRITER IN THAT WAY!? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I LOOKED AT YOUR REVIEWS, YOUR SPELLING SUCKS, AND I DON'T SEE YOU WITH ANY STORIES ON THE SITE!

Again, what the Hell is your problem? Have you no morals? This writer is doing their best, otherwise, they wouldn't have sought out my help. What, do you, like, have a giant pole stuck up your ass? Do you, like, live alone, and have no social skills, whatsoever?

I'm sure that everyone who reads this story has looked at the reviews you've left this author, and agree with me when I say, "Just shut up, already." theRYU isn't the one who looks stupid here, it's you. It also makes you look really bad when you make fun of someone's vocabulary. Here's my advice to you, bitch, get a fucking life. Seriously.

If you ever decide to show your self through an account, trust me, I will report you. This is unacceptable.

I'm sorry if I offended anyone, other than "sweetflamer". I feel no shame whatsoever in telling that bitch off. In fact, I feel pretty good. Normally, I'm a nice person, but if someone messes with theRYU, or anyone else that I think has a good story, I will not hesitate to make sure you get what you deserve.

Now, on with this chapter!

**WTF's All Day**

The next day, Kagome woke up to a nice, warm feeling, thinking to herself, 'Today's going to be a great day.' She looked out the window to see birds looking in, and then flying away. Oh, how she thought today's was going to be a wonderful day! She yawned and stretched, oblivious to the person next to her. When she tried to get up, she was instantly pulled back down, and she found herself against a nice, warm, well built body.

Kagome was confused. She thought, 'When did Shippo get this strong?'((LOL, I just had to do it!)) She pulled back the covers only to find a clawed hand with two stripes on the arms, around her waist.

Kagome's tail got puffed up. When Kagome finally took the time to look around, she noticed ...this wasn't her room... When she heard a yawn behind her, and the hand tightened around her waist, she knew whoever had her was up. She slowly turned her head around to see a pair of golden eyes staring down on her, but the eyes were soft and calm, not cold and dangerous.

Kagome was shocked, to say the least. When she realized who she was with, she screamed. "**WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE!?**"she screeched and scooted out of his grasp, falling onto the floor, and scrambling up against the nearest wall...

"Kagome, do not yell at this Sesshomaru...at least not this early..."he yawned again, his fangs glinting in the early morning light.

In an instant, Kagome was at Sesshomaru's bedside, touching his forehead, his wrist and chest. (She didn't know she touched the last part, though! LOL!)

"Ummmmm... nope, no fever...hmm, are you OK, Sesshy?" Kagome asked, not realizing that she had just given the stoic demon lord a pet name...

"Since when, woman, has this Sesshomaru given you permission to touch his person, or, for that matter, call him Sesshy?"Sesshomaru growled out. Though on the outside, he was as stoic as ever, he was having a mad laughing fit take over his insides...

"I...did...what!?" Kagome looked down to see her hand still on his chest. She blushed ten shades redder than she already was... "**WHAT THE FUCK?**!"she yelled falling on her butt.((OK, people. They're going to be saying that a lot in this chapter, hence the chapter's name...))

"Wench, hurry up and get out of this Sesshomaru's room..."Sesshy growled, his ears ringing from her yelling.

"I'm trying to get out of 'this Sesshomaru's' castle! If only he would tell me what I want to know..." Kagome whispered to herself, but Sesshomaru heard every word.

"This Sesshomaru would gladly have you out of his castle,(Kagome stiffened, kinda hurt by the words coming out of his mouth, but Sesshomaru noticed...) but I do not know the answers you seek..." he said, sitting up and watching Kagome walk to his bedroom door.

"Well, _this _Kagome will try to stay out of _that _Sesshomaru's way until he figures out what _this_ Kagome needs to know. So see...no..._ find_ you later!" Kagome growled, shutting the door and preparing to run, but then said out loud, "Then, at the perfect time, that Sesshomaru will be my boy toy! My man slave!" At that, Kagome ran as fast as she could and soon heard a loud** BANG**, followed by fast paced footfalls.

Kagome busted out the front doors, followed by the weird gazes of guards, servants, and Rin and Shippo. She stopped at the playing duo for a second.

"Uhhh... Hi, Mama..." The fox kit smirked.

"Hi, pretty lady!" Rin smiled a toothy grin.

"Uh...Hi, guys." Kagome replied, before hearing a crash nearby.

"Uh... by kids!" she yelled running away again. As fast as she had arrived, she was gone it but a couple of seconds...

One minute later, Sesshomaru appeared before the kids, sniffing the air for a certain demon miko's scent...

"Hi, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin's been good today!" exclaimed the young ward, smiling, and hugging the dog demon's legs.

"Uh... H-hi L-lord S-Ses-hom-aru..."Shippo stuttered, clearly frightened by the sight of the larger demon.

"Hn." he sighed, before fully acknowledging the kit. "Pup, take Rin to her room and play there."he growled before running in the direction of Kagome's scent.

"...Hey, Rin..." Shippo started, curious about the lord of the castle.

"Yes, Shippo? Rin is listening." she said, still looking towards the direction her father figure ran off to.

"Does Lord Sesshomaru always run around with no shirt or shoes on?"he asked, completely serious.

"Rin does not know, Shippo. Rin does not know." The two children ran inside, just like Sesshomaru had ordered, and played with the toys in Rin's room.

–

The shorts and the tank-top she had on, were the only clothes she had. Soon, a flash of something silver caught her eye and she ran faster. Eventually, she ran into a field and she skidded into a halt, growling.

Unknown to them, Sango's direction selection led them also into the clearing, with a half naked Sesshomaru... Sango blushed, before gawking at the just as naked Kagome. When the others caught up, all of them gawked at the scene.

Kagome and Sesshomaru started circling each other. Inu Yasha was about to yell when Sesshomaru turned into his giant white dog demon form, howled, and then attacked Kagome.

After about a minute, Kagome also transformed into her dog form((OK, people. If you've ever seen 'Wolf's Rain', Kagome's dog form looks blue, OK? HUGE AND BLUE FOREVER)),then the fight really started, although there was no bloodshed.

He nipped at her and she nipped at him. From Inu Yasha's point of view, it looked like his brother was courting. Little did he know how right he was, but Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't even care. Soon, Sesshoumaru pinned Kagome in front of her group and he growled out what sounded like a victorious chuckle. Kagome smiled a doggie smile, and licked his nose. Sesshomaru got so stiff, that Kagome was able to flip him over and sit on top of him.

Kagome laughed a doggie laugh,(Sorry, I like the word 'doggie'! LOL!)) and laughed even harder when Sesshomaru looked like he didn't know what to do. When Kagome was getting off of him, her paw was on something it shouldn't have been on... ((winkwink, knudgeknuge)), thus, Sesshomaru was going through a world of pleasure.

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at his face. His eyes were closed, so she leaned in a little closer, so that their noses were nearly touching. She noticed he was breathing hard and thought, "Now I know I'm not that heavy..." but leaning in a little more, she could tell he was purring.

Kagome looked puzzled. I mean, since when did dogs purr? So... she decided to try something out. She licked his nose and he purred louder. Kagome licked his mouth, his ears, his chest, his neck, and it all turned out to be the same result, with Sesshomaru purring, except for the fact that now his leg was shaking violently, making Kagome get off of him, and pad over to his ear and...

"**BARK!"** she howled in his ear.

Sesshomaru got up so fast, that he knocked kagome over and got on top of her protectively, before barking, "What the fuck!?"

It was so totally out of character, that it made Kagome laugh like a mad women. She was laughing so hard, that she had to curl into a ball. Her sides hurt so much throughout the time Sesshomaru was looking at her...

"What's wrong Sesshy-kins?' Kagome said, with the laughter still not out of her system. "Your dreams getting the best of you?" she laughed even harder, before getting into a doggie pose, with her tail in the air. "Or are you finally seeing you need to get laid? You know, so many years with out sex can do things to you..." Kagome swished her tail in his face, laughing all the while. "So, may I ask, who was the lucky girl in those dreams? Hm, Sesshy-kins?" Kagome giggled, then laid on her stomach. That's when the gang stepped down to met them...

"KAGOME!!!" Sango yelled, running to meet her, at the moment, oversized friend.

"Oh, hi, Sango!" Kagome smiled at her, ceasing her laughing.(( OK, yes, people, they can still talk in dog form, and yes, Sesshomaru has both of his arms, and yes, the world is round! LOL!))

"Lady Kagome! How have you faired?" Miroku asked, shouting so that Kagome could hear him.

"I'm fine! Don't worry! Sesshomaru is treating me fairly"Kagome smiled her pure, genuine smile.

"Yeah, we saw..." Inu Yasha huffed out. Kikyo finally came out from behind the hanyou, with a deep frown upon her face.

Kagome blushed from Inu Yasha's comment, then frowned when she saw Kikyo standing dutifully next to him.

"Speaking of which, where is the bastard?" Inu Yasha asked, sniffing around, hoping to catch his older brother's scent.

"Inu Yasha! He's not a bastard!" Kagome exclaimed, with Sesshomaru popping up behind her.

"I'm right here, half-breed..."Sesshomaru walked in front of the demon miko.((P.S. They're still in doggie form...)) He was right above the laid back Kagome, and laid on her. All she did was grunt. She eyed Sesshomaru warily, before closing her eyes and huffing.

Miroku's mouth dropped to the floor, and Sango's eyes got as big as dinner plates! Inu Yasha fell to the ground like he had just gotten sat, and Kikyo huffed haughtily. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's own eyes closed and he was purring again. She looked down to see her old gang shocked, excluding Kikyo who Kagome really didn't care about in the first place.

"OK guys, is something wrong? Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked, feigning shock.

"No...but there's something on your back..." Sango answered, a little shakily.

"Umm, it seems like Lady Kagome has gotten to know-" the monk was cut off by a **THWACK **to the head. "Owwwww..." he said, rubbing the throbbing bump with the palm of his hand. "Sango! What the heck!" was the last thing he said before he fainted...

"Oh, Miroku, don't think tha-" Kagome was cut off as well, but this time by Sesshomaru biting her neck, and giving her a soft thrust to the ass.

"**What the fuck, Kagome**!?" yelled Inu Yasha, a little pissed that she was doing something like that with Sesshomaru...

"Yes, my imitation... Get a room..." the clay pot sneered, sending a glare her reincarnation's way.

Kagome leaned back, and bit hard on Sesshomaru's leg, which seemed to bring him back to reality...

"What, Sesshy? Still thinking about that erotic girl of yours?" Kagome asked, giggling, which quickly turned to an intimidating growl. "Now do you mind getting off?"

"...What if this Sesshomaru refuses?" he inquired, smirking, which only resulted in making the miko even angrier...

"Then I'm gonna kindly kick his ass!" she smirked when he scowled.

"Hn...this Sesshomaru would love to see you try..." he growled and licked her ear.

"With pleasure..."she shot back, preparing to take him down.

–

Ten minutes later, Kagome was on her stomach, with Sesshomaru on top of her, grinning from the fact that he had received another victory.

"**WHAT THE FUCK**!!??" Kagome yelled, clearly confused as to how she ended up in that position. "Arrogant damn dog..." she huffed, again pushed under him. She reverted back to her human form, and turned on her back to look at the night sky.

"Hey guys? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?" Kagome asked, gazing at the stars.

"Why, we're here to see you again! If you wouldn't mind housing us, that is..." Miroku smiled, seemingly fully recovered from his smack to the head...

"Why, of course! Miroku, Sango, you're always welcome here." Kagome smiled, turning her gaze to her friends.

"Yo, we'll camp here." Inu Yasha said, before picking up Kikyo, and running into the woods.

Kagome sighed when it was only her and Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango had followed Inu Yasha, albeit reluctantly. Sesshomaru turned back into his human Hall aback and laid down next to Kagome when they were alone together. He picked her up and placed her in his lap when she shivered from the cold. She blushed, but soon fell asleep with the rhythm of Sesshomaru's heart putting her to sleep.

Eventually, Sesshomaru leaned back, and fell into dreamland along with Kagome. For some reason, being with her always tired him out. Long gone into dreamland,(Well that is until Inu Yasha comes back...) Sesshomaru had many dreams of the girl...no, women, in his arms.

–

RYU: Well? What did you all think? Long enough? Funny enough? Hall aback! Too sleepy to put up another chapter, so ttyl!


	11. what,when,where,why

**REMORSE**

RYU: Hehehe . . . Hello people! I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I know most of you must hate me so I'll try to make this my longest chapter ever! OK! I hope you don't hate me! Oh, I've got something to say...I love you guys! (not lesbo to all the girls reading this fic, but you know) LOL! Well, just look at my profile! It says everything!

asya: Damn, Ryu, your gonna bore them out with your talking! Just get to the damn story!

RYU: I also have to say that Asya will be on with us as you read, so if you hear some crashes in the background, d-don't pay any mind...

asya: Oh, quit your lollygagging, and start the damn story!

RYU: Hater...

asya: Now, now, Ryu. Why...do I have to show you my special soup? It's called "Dragon's Hide Soup". Wanna try?

RYU:..(runs away)

Inner Youkai: Well, as you all know I don't own Inu Yasha because if I did...my ideas for more chaps would be faster lol here weeeee goooooooooo!

**Chapter 11**

**Wow, What, When, Where,...Why?**

–

Kagome woke up to the sun hitting her closed eyes. She opened them to see bright blue ones right in her face. So, you know what happened, she screamed, jumped up, and fell on the floor, blankets and all... When she got back up, she looked into the laughing face of Nesha.

Kagome growled and began to chase her around the room when, the two stopped playing and Kagome got ready for a bath...

"Ah, I'm still in love this! It feels so good!" Kagome sighed, slipping into the hot water.

"Yes... It'll feel even better if you'd stop talking..."a voice dead panned from the other side of the rocks in the springs,

"Ah, if it isn't Lord Fluffy... How are you feeling today?" Kagome inquired, smiling.

"...Hn..."Sesshomaru sighed, not bothering to answer.

"...Damn, back to this again... I wonder" the miko muttered, beginning to go under the water and open her eyes. She saw a pair of smooth legs on the other side of the rock...well, underneath, it anyway... She came back up from the hot water faster than you could say "Hot tomalley!", shot out of the water faster then you could spell "Hi", grabbed her things, and ran out of the bathing house. She shut the door.

On the other side of the now locked door you heard, **BOOM**, and a really angry yell for, "**KAGOME!!!**" Sesshomaru was furious...

Kagome looked at Nesha and vice versa, and then they hurried up and got her dressed in the gardens with Shippo and Rin. Kagome was out there for about a good ten minutes, before she caught the scent of a very, very, VERY, pissed off Sesshomaru.

Rin looked over at Kagome when she noticed that she wasn't singing with them anymore, saw Sesshomaru, who was glaring at Kagome, and then, without thinking, she ran over to him and huged his leg... At that same moment, Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Kikyo came into the garden.

Kagome, with Shippo now on her shoulder, ran and hugged Sango to death...

"Uh... Kagome ...can't...br-breath!"Sango gasped, sucking in a load of air when said miko let go.

Kagome put Shippo on Miroku's shoulder when he tried to touch her butt, but instead of touching butt, he touched Shippo's head. He sighed in defeat.

Sesshomaru's glare, for a split second, turned deadly towards the monk, but switched back just as quickly. Unfortunately, Rin saw...

"Hehe... uhhh Sango, can...can you come with me?" Kagome asked, her voice switching from normal to really, really high pitched.

"But I was-" Sango was cut off.

"Sango! Pleeeease– come with me! I don't want to be alone at this moment...or any other..." Kagome whined, whispering the last part, but Sesshomaru heard anyway... As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome and Sango were in her room, closing all windows and doors.

"OK, Sango! You have to help me! He's out to kill me!"she finally said pacing in the room.

"Who? Who's out to kill you? I mean, they'll have to get through Sesshomaru first to get to you bu-" She was cut off again...

"Why, when he's the one trying to kill me!" Kagome sighed, finally sitting down on a small love seat in the corner of her quarters.

"Hn... But how? What happened? I mean, you two looked lovey-dovey in the field." reasoned the demon slayer, trying to get to the bottom of Kagome's crisis.

She laughed nervously, before replying. "Well you see...what had happened was..." she started.

((As for us who don't know!))

_**Flashback:**_

While Kagome was under the water, she used her new demonic powers to make a small, little gift. A little good morning present.

With her powers Kagome made a little plug in the waterway, so water pressure would build up, and then she dumped her sweet smelling shampoo (strawberry)in the bath under his feet, and he never noticed. Then, she made the door on Sesshomaru's side of the bathing house lock, so that he couldn't open it, and put a barrier around her side. Next she took the tip of his tail, and slid it in a tub of hardening water resistant hair glue. After that, she put a tube over his head that would spill a bottle of hair die, (Don't ask how she got it, but just know she had it...) and made it all for when the pressure couldn't take any more. Then, she quietly crept on his side, took his clothes and armor, left Tokijien, but took everything else, then put another barrier on his door so that he really couldn't get out.

Finally, faster than fast, she was out the bathing house...

**_End Flashback:_**

"So, that's what happened, and now I'm sure that I can't be seen alone, or I'm dead meat! You get me, Sango?" Kagome inquired, rapping up her story of how she pranked the Demon Lord of the West. She looked at Sango, who was currently on the ground, holding her stomach, crying. Her face was turning red, and she was laughing as loud as she could've possibly done...

**Outside:**

Everyone had their eyes on Sesshomaru when Kagome dragged Sango away.

Breaking the silence, Shippo spoke up. "Umm... Lord Sesshomaru...why is your hair...pink?" questioned the kit. At this, everyone leaned in to hear the answer.

Said lord just growled out one word. "K-A-G-O-M-E..." It was a death tone. Everyone in the group all had silent prayers for Kagome, even Kikyo...

**Back Upstairs:**

"So, Sango, will you help me?" Kagome pleaded, giving the taija the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm only human, Kagome, but I'll do as much as I can." Sango giggled at the childishness of her normally mature friend.

(Three Hours Later)

"Milady?" a servant called from behind Kagome's door.

"Yes?" Kagome called back.

"Milord wishes to see you...alone..." the servant drawled out like she knew it was the end for Kagome...

"...Damn..." Kagome muttered. She looked at Sango, and said, "Sango, my good friend...if I don't make it, can you take care of Shippo? And make Inu Yasha tell my family that I went down fighting?"she sniffed, hugging her her friend.

Sango called out to her when she was in the hallway. "Be strong, Kagome! Be strong!" she called out. "And let the force be with you!"((Naw, that's all me, the last part. Sorry, mate, I couldn't resist myself! LOL))

As Kagome walked down the hall towards Sesshomaru's study, she could have sworn she was hearing prayers for her safety, but thought otherwise as she stopped at his door. No lights were on and she could have sworn, again, that she heard a scream of pain from inside.

"Aw! Fuck this!" Kagome turned around, ready to run, when the door opened and a clawed hand pulled the back of her shirt inside the room...

"Ah!", was all you heard...

((Should I stop?...Naw, I told you all that I was going to have a long chapter, so here I go!! ))

As Kagome opened her eyes, she looked up to the angry ones of Lord Sesshomaru, and smiled a nervous smile. He frowned even more, then let go.

"Female..." he growled. "What in the Hell told you to ruin this Sesshomaru's private bath, turn his hair pink, and take his clothes? And what is this on my pelt? What told you to do this? What made you do this?" He growled out every word. Right now, she was walking on egg shells...

"...Well I thought it was funny at the time..." Kagome started, then looked up at the red eyes of Sesshomaru. As he stood up, she stood up. As he got closer, she stepped back, then the only thing you heard, was **SLAP!!!** Kagome, now at the red eyed lord's feet, was pulled her up by her hair.

"Don't ever, in your life, wench, play or laugh at this Sesshomaru, or I won't hesitate to kill you."he spat, with each word, he pulled tighter at her hair, till she was crying, then he dropped her on the ground and growled at her.

Kagome looked down, and with a pitiful cry, stuttered, "Y-yes, m-milord"

That snapped Sesshomaru out of his rage. He looked down at Kagome, who kept her eyes on the ground. She sat up, and slowly and quietly made her way out of the room, before she shut the door. She turned back around, her bangs covering her eyes, and she bowed.

"Good night, Lord Sesshomaru...", and with that, she shut the door and ran.

Sesshomaru stood glued to the spot. Sure, he was mad at Kagome, but his demon that had escaped had taken it to a whole new level. The last thing he saw was the scared look on Kagome's face, then when he came to, all he saw were tears, and smelled salt. He looked back up and thought only one thing. 'What have I done?'

Kagome ran past everyone. She was at the front door before she knew it, and soon in the woods in her transformed stage. The tears were now flowing freely down her face, and soon she found herself in a meadow with a river in front of her. She sat and bowled at the moon with a sad, strangled howl.

**Back at the Castle:**

Sesshomaru was walking down the hall. Every, and I mean every, person bowed a low, deep bow, even Shippo who had tears streaming down his face. He refused to look up at the demon lord anymore. He feared that he might get hit, just like his mother. At that thought, Shippo cried harder, so Sesshomaru kept walking until he came upon Kagome's room, and stepped inside.

He then shut the door behind him. He knew that Kagome was not here. He felt it when she ran away from him. He looked at her bed. The room held her scent like she was still living in here, then, he heard it. It was faint, but with his acute hearing, he heard her howl, and his chest clenched. He didn't want to hurt Kagome, really he didn't. Soon, he found himself in his woods, transformed and bowling at the moon as well, for a hurt love that he didn't even know he had...

**With Kagome:**

Kagome sat, her big puppy eyes staring at her reflection in the river. She had been there for five hours straight, and still did not feel like leaving. Then, she felt it. A presence beside her. She tensed, and looked over, only to relax when she saw Alicia in her dragon form, sitting right beside her.

The dragon looked at Kagome and smiled. Her big tail lifted up, and slammed down, revealing a shower of fireflies as Alicia started to sing.

**((BREAKING BENJAMIN "Firefly"))**

"You my friend  
You're a lot like them  
But I caught your lie  
And you know I did  
Now I'm lost in you  
Like I always do  
And I'd die to win  
'Cause I'm born to lose  
at this kagome lied down she felt sleepy

Firefly   
Could you shine your light  
Now I know your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
Now I'm justified  
As I fall in line   
And it's hard to try  
When you're open wide" 

Alicia sang to Kagome as she fell asleep, still looking up at the fireflies.

"Take my hand  
We'll be off and then  
We'll come back again  
To a different land  
Now I like this way  
You can go away  
If you guess the name  
You cannot replace" 

Soon, Kagome's eyes started to droop. However long has she been sitting in the field, she didn't know, but at the moment, didn't care...

"Firefly   
Could you shine your light  
Now I know your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
Now I'm justified As I fall in line  
And it's hard to try  
When you're open wide

Bring me your enemies  
Lay them before me  
And walk away" 

Kagome felt like fifty-ton weights were left on her eyelids, as they drifted closed, knowing somehow it felt...

"Firefly   
Could you shine your light  
Now I know your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
Now I'm justified  
As I fall in line   
And it's hard to try  
When you're open wide" 

Like...she had felt...this way before. To her, all she knew was it felt good, like sleeping on top of Sesshomaru did...

"Fuck you firefly  
Have you lost your light  
Now I hate your ways   
'cause they're just like mine  
So you lost my friend  
Such a sorry end  
And I don't know why  
So I choke and smile"

As Alicia finished singing, she looked at Kagome. The song she sang did the job. It was the same, like when they were little. The very same, she looked up at the moon, and smiled for she knew what happened between Kagome and Sesshomaru, but she also knew that he didn't mean it because if he did, he would know the meaning of American muscle... She laid down next to her friend, and fell into a light slumber, unlike Kagome...

**The Next Day:**

Kagome felt at peace. It was calm, and relaxing. She felt like she could float away... until...

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Alicia yelled into her ear.

"I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair"

another demon next to Alicia sang.

"I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar" Alicia continued again, roaring mightily for emphasis.

"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing"

the other demon joined.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Alicia sang

(Alicia and a cat demon sing. Alicia is normal, cat demon is _italics_, and underline is both Alicia and cat demon. The words off to the side are demon bird.)

"No one saying do this Now when I said that--

_No one saying be there_ What I meant was--

No one saying stop that What you don't realize--

No one saying see here Now see here!

Free to run around all day That's definitely out--"

The duo stopped, and Alicia started again.

"Free to do it all my way!"Alicia sang.

"I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart-to-heart" the demon bird sang again.

"Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start!" (Alicia)

"If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about! Ahhhhh!

This child is getting wildly out of wing!" (Demon Bird)

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Alicia sang to Kagome, then sang:

"Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm--

Standing in the spotlight!" Alicia was now in the middle of a very bright sunbeam, spreading her wings and hitting her high note.

"Not yet!"the bird demon added.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Alicia's finest fling!" a group of demons sang.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" (Alicia)

"Oh, he just can't wait to be king!" (Demon Chorus)

"Oh, I just can't wait..." (Alicia)

"Just can't wait!" (Demon Chorus)

"To be king!" (All)

Kagome laughed as they fell on each other, like in the movie the song came from, then she asked, " Weren't you were supposed to be queen?" She laughed at her friend's reaction.

Alicia pouted, then joined Kagome in her laughter.

"Way to spoil the mood, Kagome!" Alicia laughed. "Now let's go back! I'm sure Lord Ass wipe has something to say to you. Besides, I'm hungry... You know how hard it was to find you out in the wild?!"complained the ryu.

"You're a dragon. You've got wings, and a better nose then I do, so it couldn't have been that hard!" Kagome smiled, pointing out the details to the other demoness.

"Bitch..." Alicia sighed, as they started back to the western lands.

–

RYU: Well people my fingers have cramps now I hope your happy with the chap is been a while since Alicia has shown her face, so I decided to add her, and I know many of you are mad at the slapping of Kagome, but im going to make it all worth it in the end! LOL!

Ja ne!

P.S.: F-I-N-G-E-R C-R-A-M-P! It hurts! Asya is gonna take over for awhile for me...

Asya: When did I agree to any of this?

RYU: When you beat me, chainsawed me, hit me with a baseball bat, ( and yes people it was metal... It hurt like hell! Oww Oowwwww! ) So take over!

Asya: Ryu! Bring your face over here!

RYU:...RUN AWAY

Inner Youkai: Soooo, yeah, while my master gets beat to a pulp, I'm gonna see if there will be another chapter for tomorrow. Just probably not as long my damn fingers hurt and I'm 300 years overdue for some good sleep! So see you later!

Ja ne!


	12. Disconnected

RYU: Well, people, I'm in a good mood, and I thought, "What the Hell? How about another chapter?",and here it is!

asya:yeah riiiight...now you know this is one short ass chap

RYU:yes thank you for pointing that out asya(Evil Glair)

asya:oh ryu are you glairing at me

RYU:and if i was...a whered you get that meat beater...asya no why are you looking at my tail...asya get away from me...asya...asya...whats with the evil smile...asya dont make me call u know who

asya:who?...yo mama

RYU:ohhhhh thats cold you hurt me...right here(points to heart)

asya:(closes eyes)yeah like you have one

RYU:...(running away when asya closed eyes)...see you sucker

asya: RYU,RYU RYU you never learn do you(chases down yelling"why you running away you wimpy dragon")

inner youkai:yeah well...shit...im gone

**Chapter 12: Disconnected**

As Alicia and Kagome were walking back to the castle, Alicia noticed that Kagome was dead silent, and slowed down her pace to see that Kagome was in deep thought. About what, she didn't know, but she really wanted to find out...

"Umm, Kagome, watch out for that-" Alicia called out, but it was to late. The dog demoness hit the tree. Wanting to finish her sentence, she added, "Tree..."

"Oww! The warning beforehand would have been a welcomed one!" Kagome growled in irritation, now gently padding her head with her paw.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have been in such deep thought! Pay more attention to your surroundings!" Alicia growled back defensively.

"..." Kagome was silent, again in thought. She was completely oblivious, enough so that when she stepped on a defenseless animal, she didn't notice...

"Anyway, what're you thinking about?" Alicia asked, now concerned.

"Nothing... Why?" Kagome quickly replied.

"Well, first you hit a tree, second you just stepped on an boar, and yes, it's dead, third... You aren't listening to a damn thing I'm saying are you?" Alicia sweat dropped, slightly embarrassed that she had been rambling while her friend wasn't paying her any mind.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something Alicia? I was distracted..."Kagome apologized, trying her hardest to listen to the dragon beside her.

"By what? The ground?" Alicia growled. "You know what? I knew a guy who was just like you and...damn it!" Alicia cursed when she saw Kagome not paying attention to her... again! So she just shut up for about a good ten minutes, and started to sing, trying to keep herself occupied.

**((TRAPT))**

"**Disconnected (Out Of Touch)"**

"You never listen to me,  
You cannot look me in the eyes.  
I have struggled to see  
Why its so easy to push me aside..."

Kagome looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"I no longer believe,  
That you were ever on my side.  
How could you know what I need,  
When I'm the last thing on your mind..."

Alicia had a sad note to her singing, which Kagome noticed when she came out of her deep thoughts.

"Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you"

Alicia started to flap her big bat wings, but she never left the ground.

"So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected, everything goes over your head  
So disconnected, you got me hangin' by a thread  
So disconnected, when will this cycle end?"

Kagome understood the meaning behind the song, or, even if it didn't have a meaning, it touched a soft spot in her heart...

"You don't really know me,  
I don't think you ever even tried  
We're on the same routine  
Where you say you never have the time

What do you want me to be?  
Do you want me in your life?  
I feel so incomplete  
You left me to fall behind

Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you"

Soon, the castle came into sight, and there was Sesshomaru and Rin, with the rest of the gang, looking wide-eyed at the dragon.

"So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected, everything goes over your head  
So disconnected, you got me hangin by a thread  
So disconnected, when will this cycle end?

Its too hard to just move on  
Its easier said then done  
Its too hard to just move on  
Its easier said then done"

Eventually, Alicia stopped walking with Kagome, but the dog didn't notice, for all her senses were on Sesshomaru, for his eyes were slightly red, like he shed a tear, and looked a little out of color... I mean, sure he was pale, but now he looked pasty.

"Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you"

In a couple more strides, Kagome was sitting in front of Sesshomaru. Then as if it hit her like a baseball bat, the memories came flooding back to her. ((The memories! THE MEMORIES!!!))

"So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected, everything goes over your head  
So disconnected, you got me hangin by a thread  
So disconnected, when will this cycle end?"

She looked behind her to see Alicia looking at them through half opened eyes, and looking at them, she could tell one thing...

"So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected  
When will this cycle end?"

Alicia was about to cry...

"So disconnectedSo disconnected

When will this cycle end?"

As soon as she stopped singing, her large, leathery wings opened, and with one great thrust, she was nearly out of sight. This caused Kagome to turn to Sesshomaru once again, and she growled out one thing.

"We need to talk." she stated, not adding anything else to that sentence.

And with that, Sesshomaru nodded, and Kagome reverted back into her human form, where the spot on her face where Sesshomaru slapped her was still fresh and hurt like a mother fucker, but for now, all she really wanted to do was talk, eat, and play with the kids.

–

RYU: Yes, I know, it was as short as hell, but don't worry! The next chapter I write will be longer, OK? Well,man my life is a liveing hell i mean i cought a stupid cold and im so damn sleepy all the time now...my life like i said is a living hell but for you to know ill try to have a nother one up this week ok sooo please dont kill me

asya:no kill her it'll make my day(ties ryu up to tree and points arrow)

RYU:...damn

ja ne!


	13. the long lost past

**REMORSE**

RYU: Now, I know most of you want to tie me up and kill me but...I'M SORRY!!!!! I didn't mean to take sooooo long to update the story!!

asya: Yeah you did... You didn't have to see Spider-Man 3 the night it came out... You didn't have to stay up all night playing your X-Box 360 and Play Station 3,or your Wii...

RYU: Shhhhhhhh! (whispers) Are you trying to kill me?

asya: ... Yes I want dragon skin clothes... I here they're warm. I want them for next winter...

RYU: O0... You wicked, wicked beast!... And they call me an animal!

asya: I wonder how dragon wing soup tastes...

RYU:O0(runs away yelling) You crazy bitch! Go to hell!

asya: That's it. I want to change my name... How about nexxis? Yeah, nexxis is just right...

RYU:(shakes head in shame to have known said girl)

nexxis: What? You have something to say about it? (cracks nuckles)

RYU:OO...T-T. Help me!

**Chapter 13: The Long Lost Past**

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in the Taiyoukai's study. Kagome was thinking about what she was going to say, and Sesshomaru ... was just sitting there, waiting like always...

"Lord Sesshomaru... I wish to know what Alicia meant so that I may leave your home." Kagome muttered, looking down.

"Hn...this Sesshomaru does not know-" Sesshomaru was cut off by the room disappearing, leaving him and Kagome in the woods. They stood up instantly, looking around.

Kagome looked afraid for a moment, only to look at Sesshomaru who was looking at her smirking. "Is this your doing, **Lord **Sesshomaru?" Kagome growled in question.

Sesshomaru's smirk disappeared and he growled in reply, "This Sesshomaru's study does no such thing!" He was starting to get irritated, and he found Kagome's frightened face to be something to smile at. He loved her fear, but for some reason another part of him wanted to calm her down. So, he did what Inu Yasha would do in times like this, (Dare he imitate his brother) and started to yell at her, so that she would yell insults right back at him.

The two only stopped yelling at each other when they heard a voice singing a funny song. The pair strode over to the voice, hoping the singing person would help them, but not talking to each other as they trudged through bushes. When they were in the clearing, what they saw made Kagome gasp, and Sessomaru's eyes bulge. In the clearing, standing before them, were themselves, only much, much, much, much, much younger, and Alicia was with them, laughing.

Young Kagome looked only to be around sixteen, and Sesshomaru looked to be around eighteen. Alicia looked around seventeen, and two more dragons that were in the clearing looked about Sesshomaru's age. Standing by him with Sesshomaru and Kagome yelling at each other, Young Kagome and Young Alicia broke out singing.

"OK! I'm a cheerleader now!" Kagome shouted, signaling the start of the song.

"U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly!

U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly!

U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly!

U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly!" both girls sang, laughing as they did so.

"I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
I didn't see your damage from that far away  
I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming  
Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite kimono  
You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
I don't mean to insult you  
Oh wait! Yes I do." Kagome sang, laughing and pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mold  
You're only eighteen, you look ten thousand years old  
When looks were handed out you were last in line  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine Did you fall off a building and land on your head? Or did a horse run over your face instead?  
There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill you ugly!!" Alicia sang also following Kagome's example,by pointing at the other two dragons, who in turn growled like Sesshomaru (Was the adult Sesshomaru).

He bit back a growl, because he remembered this day. It seemed Kagome did as well, because she was silently laughing beside him. This time he did growl at her...

"You're ugly!" (Young) Kagome and (Young) Alicia sang.

"U.G.L.Y

You ain't got no alibi you ugly

eh! Hey! You ugly!

U.G.L.Y.

You ain't got no alibi you ugly

Eh! Hey! You ugly!

What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)" Alicia sang.

"You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo!" Kagome grinned, about ready to burst out laughing again.

"You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
When you wear a pink kimono people shout out fag!" Alicia exclaimed, pointing to the two dragons.

"(So funny)" Kagome whispered, loud enough that people could hear. 

"You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig"Alicia pointed to the younger of the two dragons.

"Uncle Fester, remember him? I never knew that you had a twin!" Kagome laughed.

"You can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Mr. Ugly pageant you win first prize!" Alicia smiled, balancing on her tail.

"Yo mama says you ugly-" Kagome started.

"You ugly!" Kagome and Alicia yelled in unison.

"U.G.L.Y

You ain't got no alibi you ugly

Eh! Hey! You ugly!

U.G.L.Y.

You ain't got no alibi you ugly

Eh! Hey! You ugly!"(Both)

The males clenched their fists, ready to start a fight.

"Get busy! Get busy! Get busy! Get busy! Get busy! Get busy! Get busy! Get busy! Get busy!" Alicia jumped around, dancing to her singing.

"Yo mama says you ugly!" Kagome chirped, joining Alicia.

"Get busy!"

"Yo mama says you ugly!"

"Get busy!"

"Yo mama says you ugly!"

"Get busy!"

"You ugly!" (Both) 

"U.U.U.U." Kagome said.

"Now I feel like blondie!" Alicia pointed to the older dragon who had blond hair.(lol)

"U.G.L.Y

You ain't got no alibi you ugly

Eh! Hey! You ugly!

U.G.L.Y

You ain't got no alibi you ugly

Eh! Hey! You ugly!

(Both girls looked at the boys, and point each word at one of them at a time)

"Quasimodo!"(Alicia)  
"Camel breath!"(Kagome)  
"Squarehead!" (Alicia)  
"Ugly!" (Both)

"Chicken legs!"(Kagome)  
"Pig face!"(Alicia)  
"Chin like bubba!"(Kagome)  
"Ugly!"(Both)

"Fish lips!"(Alicia)  
"Toad licker!"(Kagome)  
"Poindexter!"(Alicia)

"Ugly!"(Both)

"Spaghetti arms!"(Kagome)  
"Limp butt!"(Alicia)  
"Freak show -ugly!"(Both)

"U.G.L.Y

You ain't got no alibi you ugly

Eh! Hey! You ugly!"

U.G.L.Y

You could make an onion cry!"(Kagome) 

"U.G.L.Y!"(Both)

"Like an human chased by the dragons' fire!" (Alicia)

"U.G.-L.Y

U.G.-L.Y

U.G.-L.Y

U.G.-L.Y

U.G.-L.Y

U.G.-L.Y

(kagome would yell U.G while alicia would yell L.Y lol) 

U.G.-L.Y

you ain't got no alibi you ugly!" both exclaimed, ending their tirade of dancing and making fun of the males.

All of the people, young and old, did not see the adults watching both parties. Inutaisho looked at his mate, who looked like it hurt to not laugh. He looked over at Kagome's parents, who looked like they were doing the same. Since Alicia didn't have any parents, the dragon family watched over her. The west, east, and south watched there children, and then looked at the older Sesshomaru and Kagome. They were quite a funny pair to look at back then.

They looked back at the little kids, only to hear the girls yell and run away, with the boys chasing them, and the girls now laughing. As soon as the kids left, Kagome ran into the clearing, being chased by Sesshomaru. He then he pinned her to a tree by her neck and growled. Kagome's mom gasped, and tried to go down, but was stopped by her mate, who smiled and motioned to the pair. Kagome's leg made its way around Sesshomaru's arm, only to kick him hard in the face. He let go and touched his face, seeing blood cover his fingers. He growled low, and I mean low, and before Kagome knew it, she was kicked in the stomach and thrown on the hill that there parents stood on.

The elder demons looked at Kagome's mom who nearly fainted but held strong. Kagome looked dazed into the sky, and saw a flash of black and red, and when she got up, she spit out blood. This time, her mom fainted... (lol couldn't help it) She growled and looked for Sesshomaru, but saw a flash of white in front of her, and soon she was rolling around on the ground in front of their parents. Kagome blushed at the pinkish-red tint in Sesshomaru's eyes and the toothy smile that graced his lips, then tried to distract him, so he wouldn't transform in front of there parents.

"Uhhhhh..." stuttered Kagome. "WAIT, Sesshomaru! Look, it's your mom!" Sesshomaru let go of her, and turned to look at his mom and dad.

Kagome took that time to run away, covering her scent as she went. Sesshomaru got up and looked at his mother's face. He stood in front of her for what seemed like an eternity, until he, at the last second, turned around to see Kagome in mid-leap, ready to kick him. His clawed hand went through her stomach before she could strike her blow. Kagome's mom had woken up just in time to see a hand through her daughter's stomach...she fainted...again... Kagome smiled, nonetheless.

"Never...let...your guard down... Hn... Isn't that what you always...say?" Kagome asked, gasping for air, while his hand was still in her abdomen.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You learn fast."

But his feeling of accomplishment had disappeared when he felt her body leaving his hand. He looked up to see Kagome smirking back at him. Their parents were standing right in front of them, not moving. Kagome kept bending backwards until their bodies looked like an "h", and while Sesshomaru was distracted, she kicked the living hell out of him. He slid back, but was still on his feet. He looked back at Kagome to see her stomach healing rapidly, and smiling at him through red colored eyes. In turn, his eyes turned red. The parents took note of that and backed up. Then, what made them all shiver(Except for Sesshomaru), Kagome started singing.((OK people. I've changed some words in the song's, OK? Soooo please don't kill me!! ))

**  
**"I had a friend named Alicia  
The two of us used to hang every single day

And it seemed like overnight  
That her whole life just changed  
I know when her mom and dad broke up  
It didn't make sense  
But I know that her dad was a drunk  
And he gambled away the rent

Pretty soon Liss was seeing red  
Pissed off and instead  
She'd drink every night until she passed out  
And then shed do it all again  
The whole time smiling on the outside  
To cover the pain  
But on the inside  
All she was trying to do was get away."Kagome started, cut off by a voice behind her.

"Dying to get away  
Let the pain of yesterday  
Go slipping through the cracks."the voice sighed.

"Yo, Funny how things change color  
Than fade to another shade  
When you had it made it was all good  
But now look just another day  
It was so fresh  
It was so clean  
Never saw it gone  
One, two, three  
Lights out, which way to turn  
Can't get a grip  
All alone in a big white house  
Every day gets worse  
And you just curse until your head bursts  
And it hurts so bad she left  
Now you sufferShould've thought of that one firstNo family, no kids  
Cant accept what you did  
Now you wanna run away  
But you can't  
Cause the past comes back again." Kagome smiled and started walking towards Sesshomaru, whose eyes turned red again.

"Slipping through the cracks  
Sip a little jack  
Go to bed half dead, What about rent  
Why does every cent gotta be a bet  
When's it gonna end  
Oh my God we don't got a penny left  
My mom's gotta find a way  
To get a job, out of debt, out of dodge  
Out of breath, out of this big problem  
My pops wanna get away from the pain  
In a better place in his brain  
But the medication he takes  
Makes him wasted  
So sick he was gonna think  
The good lord would come take him  
I'm shaking him  
Wake up you son of a bitch!" the voice yelled out and came into view...Alicia

"He's dying to get away  
Let the pain of yesterday  
Go slipping through the cracks  
Hiding himself away  
Watching all the memories fade away  
From red to black

He's dying to get away  
Let the pain of yesterday  
Go slipping through the cracks  
Hiding himself away  
Watching all the memories fade away  
From red to black

Slipping through the cracks  
Slipping through the cracks  
Slipping through the cracks." When both girls finished, Alicia smiled.

"So, you remember now?"she asked hopefully.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were inches from each other before they woke up. At this, Kagome jumped up and kicked Sesshomaru in the chest.

"What's wrong, Lord Asshole? Can't keep up?" Kagome taunted.

"What the hell is it with you and your legs?!...Maybe I could find another use for them, in a more comfortable way..." Sesshomaru smirked when Kagome turned red and backed up. Soon, two new dragons appeared.

"Yo, Sesshomaru, need a little back up?"the younger of the two asked.

"It does seem like your odds are at a...disadvantage..." the older one smirked.

Kagome looked at Alicia who had an innocent expression on her face, and she growled. "You ain't innocent so loose the act...damn Alicia, you had to be followed by it one and it two..."she sighed, smirking as the male dragons growled at there old names.

"And you're still an insolent wench!" the younger dragon growled out.

"And you're still not any better at name calling, eh, Night?" Alicia taunted, smiling at his warning growl.

"And you, Darkness. Didn't Auntie tell you to watch him? Tsk, tsk, tsk... Such a shame" Alicia dodged a blow from Darkness, who was so quick, that the parents didn't even see him move.

**"**Damn... Not only do you need disciplinary action, but speed improvement as well. Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Alicia taunted, standing next to Kagome and laughing.

"Well, I know none of us expected to see the younger...well...us. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... So... Oh! And the adults at that!"Alicia smiled when Darkness and Night looked at their parents.

Time skidded to a stop, as all of them looked at each other. Sesshomaru and his parents, Kagome and hers, and Alicia looked at Darkness and Night's, since she lived with them.They all stared off, until tiny voices called out to them.

"Momma? Who are they?"a young Kagome asked her mom.

"Ummm, that's...that's" Kagome's mom stuttered, having a hard time recognizing the older version of her daughter.

"I'm you, only older."Kagome sighed.

"Then, this is me when I'm older?"a young Sesshomaru asked, pointing to his older self.

"Hn..."was Sesshomaru's answer.

Young Darkness looked at the older Darkness. "Why do I look gay?" the young one asked.

"Because you are! You love to hump little boys all day long! I mean, you even have your own little bedroom full of naked little boys to play with!"Alicia exclaimed, laughing with Kagome because of the horrified look on little Darkness' face.

"No! Daddy! I don't wanna be gay, a ferry, a fruit, a fag! Noooooooooooo!" Little Darkness got on his knees and shrieked.

Alicia had to move fast, because Darkness was on her like white on rice. She dodged him with ease, until he got her to the ground and wrestled a little until she was under him.

"I...am...not...gay..."he growled and was about to start proveing that fact.

Alicia quickly put her legs under him and kicked. He was sent a little ways away... She jumped up, Jet Lee style and he ran at her, but she unfolded her wings and flew up, so when he was at her spot, he unfolded his wings, which were bigger then hers, and gave chase. As Alicia kept dodging, she started to sing...again...

**  
**"Alright partner keep on rollin' baby you know what time  
it is chocolate starfish keep on rollin' baby move in, now move out, hands up or hands down, back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do, now breathe in,  
now breathe out, hands up, or hands down, back up,   
back up tell me what ya gonna do, now keep rollin',"

Alicia transformed into her dragon form, and flew faster, dodging Darkness, who in turn transformed as well.

"rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'"

Alicia and Darkness continued to fight, and started to use some of their dragon power. (( Alicia (red fire)and Darkness(black fire))) 

"Now I know y'all be lov'in this shit right here  
l.i.m.p bizkit is right here people in the house put them hands in the air  
cause if you don't care, then we don't care 1, 2, 3,  
times two to the six jonesin' for your fix of that limp bizkit mix so  
where the fuck you at punk, shut the fuck up and back the fuck up, while we fuck this track up!"

Kagome sat and watched the free show of power, and little Kagome sat next to her in awe.

"Now move in, now move out, hands up or hands down, back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do, now breathe in,  
now breathe out, hands up or hands down, back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do now!"

Little Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and walked over to her, and asked "Will I be gay, too?"

"Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'"

"...Well that's a hard question because you see-"Kagome started, before getting up and running when the older Sesshomaru ran to them. She transformed into her dog form, as well as Sesshomaru, and they fought, scratching and biting each other. 

"You wanna mess with limp bizkit (yeah)  
you can't mess with limp bizkit (why)  
because we get it on every day, and every night (oh)   
and this platinum thing right here (uh, huh)  
yo we're doin' it all the time (what) so you better get some beats  
and a some better rhymes (dough) we got the gang set so  
don't complain yet twenty four seven never beggin'  
for a rain check old school soldiers blastin' out the hot shit  
that rock shit puttin' bounce in the mosh pit!"

Night looked at the pair, and looked back up at his brother. He jumped when he took a hit to the wing, so he jumped up and transformed to join the fight with Alicia and Darkness. Alicia just shrugged and fought both of them, unaffected. The parents looked dazed to see there children so powerful. They already could tell that they were keeping power in and still they are holding in a lot. The males were proud that their children were going to be stronger than them.

"Now move in,  
now move out, hands up or hands down, back up,  
back up, tell me what ya gonna do, now breathe in,  
now breathe out, hands up or hands down, back up,  
back up, tell me what ya gonna do now

keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)

keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'"

Alicia grabbed Darkness and Night by their necks and with such great force that it shocked the two, causing them to tumble towards the ground.

"Hey ladies, hey fellas and the people that don't give a fuck, all the lovers,  
all the haters, and all the people that call themselves play-ers hot mamas,  
pimp daddies and the people rollin' up in caddies hey rockers,  
hip hoppers and everybody all around the world

now move in, now move out, hands up or hands down, back up,  
back up, tell me what ya gonna do now, breathe in,

now breathe out, hands up or hands down, back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do!"

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru by the neck and clamped on hard, and with a little help from her powers, she threw him.

"Now keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'

now move in, now move out, hands up or hands down, back up,  
back up, tell me what ya gonna do, now breathe in,  
now breathe out, hands up or hands down, back up,  
back up, tell me what ya gonna do!

Now keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'!"

As soon as she threw them, Alicia slammed the two males into the ground and jumped away, and Sesshomaru landed in-between the two, looking just as confused as the other. Then, the females started to sing. As they looked at the males, the audience started to clap.

"When I was just a little baby girl,  
my momma used to tell me these crazy things  
She used to tell me my daddy was an evil man,  
she used to tell me he hated me  
But then I got a little bit olderand I realized, she was the crazy one  
But there was nothing I could do or say to try to change itcause that's just the way she was." Alicia sang, and tripping over a log, causing Kagome to take over the singing. 

"They said I can't rap about being broke no more  
They ain't say I can't rap about coke no more  
(AHHH!)Slut, you think I won't choke no whore  
'til the vocal cords don't work in her throat no more?!  
(AHHH!) These motherfuckers are thinking I'm playing  
Thinking I'm saying the shit cause I'm thinking it just to be saying it  
(AHHH!) Put your hands down bitch, I ain't gon' shoot youI'ma pull +YOU+ to this bullet, and put it through you  
(AHHH!) Shut up slut, you're causing too much chaos  
Just bend over and take it like a slut, okay Ma?  
"Oh, now he's raping his own mother, abusing a whore,  
snorting coke, and we gave him the Rolling Stone cover?"  
You god damn right BITCH, and now it's too late  
I'm triple platinum and tragedies happen in two states  
I invented violence, you vile venomous volatile bitches  
vain Vicadin, vrinnn Vrinnn, VRINNN! _chainsaw revs up_  
Texas Chainsaw, left his brains all  
dangling from his neck, while his head barely hangs on  
Blood, guts, guns, cuts  
Knives, lives, wives, nuns, sluts!" 

Kagome stopped when she saw the killer looks that her mom and dad were giving her.

"Bitch I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me  
Girls neither - you ain't nothing but a slut to me  
Bitch I'ma kill you! You ain't got the balls to beef  
We ain't gon' never stop beefing I don't squash the beef  
You better kill me! I'ma be another rapper dead  
for popping off at the mouth with shit I shouldn't said  
But when they kill me - I'm bringing the world with me  
Bitches too! You ain't nothing but a boy to me  
.. I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (cause why?)  
Cause Shady, will fucking kill you (ah-haha)  
I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (why?)  
Cause Shady, will fucking kill you..

Bitch I'ma kill you! Like a murder weapon, I'ma conceal you  
in a closet with mildew, sheets, pillows and film you  
Buck with me, I been through hell, shut the hell up!I'm trying to develop these pictures of the Devil to sell 'em  
I ain't "acid whip," but I rap on acidGot a new blow-up doll and just had a strap-on added  
WHOOPS! Is that a subliminal hint? NO!  
Just criminal intent to sodomize women again  
Eminem offend? NO! Eminem insult  
And if you ever give in to him, you give him an impulse  
to do it again, THEN, if he does it again  
you'll probably end up jumping out of something up on the 10th  
(Ahhhhhhhh!) Bitch I'ma kill you, I ain't done this ain't the chorus  
I ain't even drug you in the woods yet to paint the forest  
A bloodstain is orange after you wash it three or four times  
in a tub but that's normal ain't it Norman?Serial killer hiding murder material  
in a cereal box on top of your stereo  
Here we go again, we're out of our medicine  
out of our minds, and we want in yours, let us in

OrI'ma kill you! Bitch I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me  
Girls neither - you ain't nothing but a slut to me  
Bitch I'ma kill you! You ain't got the balls to beef  
We ain't gon' never stop beefing I don't squash the beef  
You better kill me! I'ma be another rapper dead  
for popping off at the mouth with shit I shouldn't said  
But when they kill me - I'm bringing the world with me  
Bitches too! You ain't nothing but a boy to me  
.. I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (cause why?)  
Cause Shady, will fucking kill you (ah-haha)  
I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (why?)  
Cause Shady, will fucking kill you..

Eh-heh, know why I say these things?  
Cause lady's screams keep creeping in Shady's dreams  
And the way things seem, I shouldn't have to pay these shrinks  
this eighty G's a week to say the same things TWEECE!  
TWICE? Whatever, I hate these things  
Fuck shots! I hope the weed'll outweigh these drinks  
Motherfuckers want me to come on their radio shows  
just to argue with 'em cause their ratings stink?  
FUCK THAT! I'll choke radio announcer to bouncer  
from fat bitch to off seventy-thousand pounds of her  
from principal to the student body and counselor  
from in-school to before school to out of school  
I don't even believe in breathing I'm leaving air in your lungs  
just to hear you keep screaming for me to seep itOKAY, I'M READY TO GO PLAY  
I GOT THE MACHETE FROM O.J.  
I'M READY TO MAKE EVERYONE'S THROAT SAGYou faggots keep egging me on  
'til I have you at knifepoint, then you beg me to stop?  
SHUT UP! Give me your hands and feet  
I said SHUT UP when I'm talking to you  
YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER ME! 

OR I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me  
Girls neither - you ain't nothing but a slut to me  
Bitch I'ma kill you! You ain't got the balls to beefWe ain't gon' never stop beefing I don't squash the beef  
You better kill me! I'ma be another rapper dead  
for popping off at the mouth with shit I shouldn't said  
But when they kill me - I'm bringing the world with me  
Bitches too! You ain't nothing but a boy to me  
Bitch I'ma kill you you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (cause why?)  
Cause Shady, will fucking kill you (ah-haha)  
I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (why?)  
Cause Shady, will fucking kill you..

Hahaha, I'm just playing boys  
You know I love you!"

Kagome sat there, nuzzling her stomach. It hurt for reasons unknown.

Sesshomaru walked over and sniffed her stomach, asking in the dog language, "What's wrong now?"

"Oh it's easy... my tummy hurts... I think you hit me too hard..." Kagome whined in reply.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Alicia laughed, pointing at Kagome.

"So, the dragon understands dog?" Sesshomaru's mom asked her mate in said language.

"Yes, I know dog! I bet I can speak it better then you can!" Alicia growled, insulted that Inutaisho's wife thought so lowly of her.

"Ha, ha, ha! Ah, aha ha, ha aha ha!" Night laughed, enjoying his friends's annoyance.

"Hn..." Darkness hummed, while nursing a wound on his back.

"So, Alicia, when can we go home? I wanna sleep! I'm tired!" Kagome whined, knowing Alicia would comply.

Right on cue, Alicia replied, "I don't know when the time traveling dimension all of us are in will let us out... Sorry, girl." Alicia sighed, falling on her back...

**End Chapter**

RYU: I'm so damn tired! My fingers hurt! I'm in pain! I hope this makes my readers happy! This might be the only long chapter left in me... (sigh)

nexxis: Naw! Yo lazy ass just don't wanna wri-

RYU: Just go away! I'm tired, and sleep deprived, and, and, and... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (snores)

nexxis:..Now all I need is some whipped cream and a feather, and I'm good...oh yeah...need skinner, too...

inner youkai: Yeah...shit...im rich bitch (honk honk) thank you


	14. walk it out,get on my level

**REMORSE**

RYU: Ok, people a special someone wanted me to update sooo here u are. Sorry, I'm too tired to make it very long, so please don't hate me if it's not, ok?

nexxis: Or, you can just hate her with your guts so I can watch her wither in pain...

RYU: Shut it, nexxis. Not now. I've got a headache, and you're not helping. Can I at least have one day without your annoying voice?

nexxis: I-

RYU: Please, not now. You can do anything you want later, ok? Right now is just...just...not the right time (walks away with head hanging low)

nexxis:..ok...

RYU: ...Sorry everyone. I'm just really...really lonely. Hn...but I'll try to have chapters up faster for you, ok?(smiles and cries) Well, here's your next chapter. Sorry it's so short. I'll try harder next time.

**Chapter 14**

**Walk it Out, Get on my Level **

Alicia was looking up at the night sky while everyone else was talking to one another. She couldn't help but smile, thinking about the times she had with Kagome back a long, long time ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kagome was walking back to her home when she heard Alicia singing a song. _

"_Yo, Alicia! How are you?" Kagome greeted smiling._

"_I'm fine! Just singing...Wanna watch and dance with me?" Alicia asked, returning Kagome's smile with a grin._

"_Sure! What song are you gonna sing?" Kagome inquired._

"_It's a new song that demons from my homeland made up! And I love it! It's called 'Walk it out'" Alicia smiled and started singing and dancing. _

"_Ayyyyyyy   
Now Walk It OutNow Walk It OutNow Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out   
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out _

_(Alicia started to move her feet. Kagome looked at her friend like, 'How can she move her feet and arms like that?' and watched so that she could learn.)_

_  
West Side Walk It Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out   
North Side Walk It Out _

_West Side Walk It Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out   
North Side Walk It Out _

_(Alicia pointed to the lands when she said north south east and west.) _

_  
Now Hit The Dance Floor  
Now Bend Your Back Low  
She Do It Wit No Hands   
Now Stop Pop And Roll  
I'm Smoking Bubba Hoe  
Now they in trouble hoe  
I Like The Way She Move  
An Undercover Hoe  
Now Everybody Leaning  
I Make The Crowd Rock  
Now Gone And Walk It Out  
I see they on my jock  
She Like That Bubble Gum  
Is They The Double Meant Twins  
2 Hoes Choosing Me  
So I Know That Imma Win  
It's On Once Again  
Patron One AgainI Threw My Head Back  
Then I Froze Like The WindNow Walk It Out _

_(Soon, a little version of Alicia came out and started to dance with her. Kagome laughed, knowing who the little lizard was.) _

_West Side Walk It Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out   
North Side Walk It Out_

Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out

_West Side Walk It Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out   
North Side Walk It Out_

_Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out_

_West Side Walk It Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out   
North Side Walk It Out_

_(Alicia, Kagome, and the little lizard started to go to the eastern lands.)_

_They Walk It On The East  
They Walk It On The West  
South Side Just Got It   
And North Side Snap Your Necks  
In The ClubOn The Goose  
Big Stacks  
No Flex  
These Sucka Wanna Try Me  
Tell Dem 2 Long DecksHe Walking Wit His OnesSteady Smoking On That Fruit  
She Walking Wit Her Friends  
All In Her Snow Boots  
O Shit There They Go  
They Walking On The Flour  
Grey Goose  
Double Shots   
It'll Let Ya Body Go  
My Niggas On My Side  
Hatas Hating Think It's Funny  
I'm Walking On These Niggas  
Now I'm Getting 2 The Money  
Froze On Dem Hoes  
I'm Not Talking Bout Dancing   
Fool Count On The Charm  
Diamond Steady Steady Hancin _

_(Alicia started to laugh at the mini-her.)_

_Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out_

_West Side Walk It Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out   
North Side Walk It Out_

_Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It OutNow Walk It Out_

_West Side Walk It Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out   
North Side Walk It Out  
OK Now Do It How U Do It Gone And Walk It Out  
I Said Do It How U Do Gone And Walk It OutOK Do It How U Do It Gone And Walk It Out  
I Say Do It How U Do It Gone And Walk It Out_

Walk  
Walk  
Walk  
Now Walk It Out  
Walk   
Walk  
Walk  
Now Walk It Out  
Walk  
Walk  
Walk  
Now Walk It Out  
I Said Do It How U Do It Gone And Walk It Out

_Ayyyyyyy"_

_Alicia and her little friend did the dance all the way to the house. Kagome's mom and dad and warriors looked at Alicia like she was crazy, then they all looked behind her to see Kagome laughing, thus calming them down. Alicia smiled and said goodbye to Kagome, with her little friend on her back, and flew away._

_Kagome smiled and walked to her parents and kissed them on the cheek and walked in their home. _

"'_Till next time Alicia." She smiled. Little did she know, Alicia doubled back and heard her, smiled, and flew away. Little did they know that a pair of golden eyes was watching them..._

**END FLASHBACK**

Alicia busted out laughing, disturbing everyone from their conversations with each other, to look and see what the hell was wrong with their friend. She rolled over and started to get up. She looked up when she noticed it was quiet, and she smiled and put her hand behind her head, still smiling...

"Uh... I'll be right back."Alicia grinned and started walking away.

The parents looked at the little kids, the little kids looked at Kagome, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru looked at Night, Night looked at Darkness, Darkness looked at the spot that Alicia disappeared into the woods... They all got up and followed when they saw Alicia. She was with this long dragon-like snake(think Dragon Ball Z, Shinron, only her's was red.)and she was singing to it and it was swerving its head sideways singing along with her. Alicia was jumping around while she sang.

"(What, ugh)   
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (You can't!)Get on my level ho (You can't!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (You can't!)  
Get on my level ho (You can't!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)

("Get on my level ho" repeated in background throughout song)

Bitch nigga you can neva eva, eva eva  
Eva eva, eva eva eva eva  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)

Bitch nigga you can neva eva, eva eva  
Eva eva, eva eva eva eva  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)" they sang.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the words coming out of their mouths. The parents, the kids, the older demons, everyone.

"Get the fuck back, get the fuck up out my way  
I ain't playin' nann day  
Pussy nigga whatcha say  
Meet me anywhere, I don't care it don't matter to me   
Cause if ya fuckin' step, I'ma step in yo vicinity  
What, you think I'm a ho nigga please you ain't on my level  
Get some rank bitch while I'm diggin' ya grave with a shovelTime after time I ask myself is it really clever  
For you to get with me, bitch nigga you can neva eva  
You ain't on my level, I'm pushin Chevrolet pedal  
If you niggas fuck with me I got that chrome, heavy metal   
Never settle for less but always strive for the best  
Most these niggas playin chief'll put ya straight to the test"Alicia sang.

"Bitch nigga you can neva eva, eva eva  
Eva eva, eva eva eva evaGet on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)

Bitch nigga you can neva eva, eva eva  
Eva eva, eva eva eva eva  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)" 

Everyone was surprised that she was saying those things, looking like she didn't give a damn if they were watched. The parents looked for little Alicia, but didn't find her.

"My Benz, looka at my 'Ac  
Look at my Navi' and my 'Lac  
Get on my level, hell nah neva that  
I knew you wasn't real cause all ya do is chit-chat  
Always slizzle makin' sho' I stay gone  
Call us some broad to the Geor-Georgia Dome  
Tryin' to get with me is like naps through a comb  
They call me Don P AKA Corlio  
Up in the club with my Cartier's on  
Don't know if I'm high, drunk, or gettin' my roll on  
He on the cell "Can ya hear me" hell nah  
Get on my level, that's what I'm tryin' to tell y'all  
For real" the snake dragon sang.

Kagome was nervous about the big snake dragon that seemed to know Alicia, but trusted her friend.

"Bitch nigga you can neva eva, eva eva  
Eva eva, eva eva eva eva  
Get on my level ho (What!)Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)

Bitch nigga you can neva eva, eva eva  
Eva eva, eva eva eva eva  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)"Both sang.

"LA off in this thang, get up on my level ho  
Bitch nigga you can neva eva, eva eva hang  
Bitch nigga step the fuck back and if ya think I'm jokin'Aks them niggas that tried to play us, see em' lyin' off in that coffin  
Alicia, ATL swangin' swangin' throwin' bows  
Got some niggas that be hatin' bustin' slugs at my foes  
If ya thinkin' you can fuck with a nigga like me  
Nah nigga get rich, Alicia and Max  
What the fuck you talkin' about "What you deep" nigga what!  
If a hater wanna hate then a hater gettin' bust  
We ain't hard to find nigga so why ya steadily talkin' shit   
I'm fixin' to sick my dogs ho  
Pussy nigga, get big nigga ho" Max, the other dragon's name, continued looking at Alicia, smiling as she jumped around, swinging her arms yelling, "Get on my level ho!"

"Get crunk out ya brains when I spit this verse   
I'm a blood suckin' vampire, my venom is worse  
Head bustas deal with dangerous thirsts  
Shatter ya bones in ya chest and make ya motherfuckin' heart burst  
Don't worry now, prince of the South on the map  
Knock yo thoughts out and leave yo brains on ya lap   
Don't touch my Kango shorty, what's wrong with you  
I might cock my fist back and knock yo grill through"Alicia sang, smiling at Max.

"Bitch nigga you can neva eva, eva eva  
Eva eva, eva eva eva eva  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)

Bitch nigga you can neva eva, eva eva  
Eva eva, eva eva eva eva  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)  
Get on my level ho (What!)"both sang.

("Get on my level ho" repeated in background)

"Run around the motherfuckin' world Run around the motherfuckin' world   
Run around the motherfuckin' world Run around the motherfuckin' world Run around the motherfuckin' world Run around the motherfuckin' world

Run around the motherfuckin' world Run around the motherfuckin' world!" Alicia finished. She turned around to see everybody staring at her. She laughed nervously, and turned around to look at Max. He looked at her and smiled, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Uh, hi, how are you?" Alicia asked, nervously smiling.

"Wow! And I thought I'd grow out of that!" Little Alicia chirped, sitting on Max's head.

"Nope! It's in our blood!"Alicia smirked.

"Um, who is that?"Darkness asked, gesturing to Max.

"This is my best friend in the future, or our time, guys... I didn't know he followed me until I felt him a calling for me."Alicia said, patting Max's head. Max purred, causing Darkness and Night to get envious.

"Well, let's get some sleep. We might come up with something tomorrow to help us leave, because I'm tired of looking at me being so damn tiny!"Alicia declared, sighing.

"Well, you're not golden rays and sunshine yourself!"the little Alicia growled accusingly.

Max nudged the Alicia's(both)and told them to get moving because everybody had left them. The Alicia's made it into camp while Max stretched out in the field, all three hundred ninety-nine of him... Alicia sighed and laid down by his head, and watched everyone else lie down to go to sleep. Kagome laid down by Sesshomaru, Night laid down by Darkness, the other adults laid down with there mates and kids, all except little Alicia, who stood off to the side looking ready to cry. Alicia walked over to her smaller self.(Man, this story is an English nightmare...)

"Come on and lay with me. I have no one to sleep by either." Alicia offered, smiling at her younger self.

"Are we always going to be lonely?" Little Alicia inquired. That question caught Darkness and Night's attention, along with Kagome's and Sesshomaru's... Well, the whole damn camp's attention actually...

"Uh..." Alicia sighed. "Come on. Let's take a walk."Alicia put her younger self on her back.

As they walked away from camp, Kagome whimpered, causing Sesshomaru to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I've never really seen Alicia as depressed as she did when her little self asked that question...does Alicia have someone special?"Kagome asked.

"That is a question for the century."Darkness sighed, worried for his friend, though he'd never admit it...

**WITH THE ALICIAS**

"Well, you see...hun...it's like this... We get in a lot of trouble in our life, and many people would never want anything to do with us. Even our home doesn't want us, but you'll have to see all of this for yourself." Alicia explained.

"But what? What do we do that makes people hate us?"little Alicia asked, almost ready to cry.

"Well, I can't say..." Alicia lowered her head in shame as they continued to walk. Little Alicia, sensing her sadness, shut up for the moment, and they continued walking until they came up on the ocean.

"Wow. How far away did we walk?" Alicia asked, more to herself.

"I have no idea!" Little Alicia replied laughing.

"Look! It's a full moon! That means it's around... the same time... that... they..." Alicia couldn't continue, for those words brought back very hurtful memories...

"That they left us..." Little Alicia finished, starting to cry.

"Yeah... They didn't want us...so we made our own existence and found love, heartache, friendship, and bitter betrayal... This is our life. It's the wind, never allowed to settle, so no. We never will find our special someone... I'm sorry." Alicia sighed, laying down and looking at the sunrise.

Out of nowhere, Max 's head fell down next to them, scaring the shit out of them, but they laughed and settled down right there. Little did they know about the four pair of red eyes that were looking at them, a pair of blue eyes that was looking at them, and the golden eyes that looking at them. (I know you're tired of singing, but I made it to where it's the only way Alicia will express herself, ok?)

"Well it's early in the morning  
And my heart is feeling lonely  
Just thinkin bout you baby  
Got me twisted in the head  
And I dont know how to take it  
But it's driving me so crazy  
I dont know if it's right  
I'm tossin turning in my bedIt's 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still can't sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
weep...  
I'm feeling hopeless in my home  
I don't know what to do I think I'm in love  
Baby..."Alicia sang.

"Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?"Both Alicia's sang.

"Now I know you're not my lady but I'm just tryin to make this right  
I don't know what to do I'm going out of my mind  
So baby if u let me could I getchu to say maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all night now I don't care if u got a girl  
Baby I wish you'd understand Cuz I know she can't love u right, quite like I can   
It's 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still can't sleep   
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
weep...I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I don't know what to do I think I'm in love."Little Alicia sang.

"Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong)   
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?" Max joined in, making the song a triode. 

"I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
It's an obsession."Alicia smiled sadly.

"Hold up let me dream   
Shorty got me feelin less supreme  
Where my candy, where my cream  
Got your boy feel less supreme  
Hold up wait a minute baby you so damn independent  
Loving everything your representing   
Got a lot of money, I love to spend it  
And that's what's up and I don't care what people scream  
You're my blessin when I'm stressin  
My super fly beauty queen  
I'm gonna keep it saucy  
Cuz my money know how I do, we go rendezvous, mi Corazon belongs to you." Max sang.

"Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong) what am I do wrong  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
What am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong?) what am I do so wrong?  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?   
Amor." All three finally finished, falling asleep just as they let the last word pass through their lips.

**End Chapter**

RYU: Well I tried to make it really long like the last one, but (sigh) let me know what you think ok...bye(lays down to sleep)

nexxis:(looks at RYU's crying back and sighs) Look, I have no idea what's wrong with RYU, but I'll try to comfort her. Damn. Look, I'll finish this by saying good night, or day, whatever. And please R&R, ok? Bye!


	15. Water,Mud fight of the century

**REMORSE**

RYU: i think im better i mean sorry if i had some of you all sad lol well dont be THERYU is back lol

nexxis:its about damn time do you know who many reviews we have OO i mean damn

RYU:lol well in this chap its gonna be long the thing is there might not be any singing lol this chap is all talking fighting and a few water fights lol cause someone said have no songs and make it all story sooo im gonna try it out thx for the idea

ASYA:yay water fights...i mean damn u

RYU: now on with the story

_**Water,Mud fight of the century **_

Alicia,lil alicia,and max went back to camp after a good and much needed nap.Ther three looked around and knoticed everybody was still asleep but how they were sleeping made them want to laugh.Sesshomaru was laying on top of Kagome and her leg was kicking Sesshomaru was nipping at her back and she would mone (p.s in most of this story there going to be in there true forms ok)then there was Darkenss and night they made Alicia laugh the most because nights leg was across Darkness's chest while his tail was on top of Nights head laying in his mouth.then Nights head was laying on Darknsses (coughcough)and Darkensses hand was holding onto his brothers hair keeping him in place.Alicia couldent hold it in anymore and neather could MAX and lil Alicia all three busted out laughing and loud wakeing the sleeping pairs Sesshomaru jumped off Kagome and she jumped away from Sesshomaru both growling at the other Dakrness threw Night off of him night jumped away as well spitting and curseing out his brother (lol) Alicia,Max,and lil Alicia's laughing cought the attchen of the pair's all four growled at them

"Well giggle now that giggle you're all awake giggle why dont we get going"Alicia stated trying not to laugh anymore...but failing

"You know you could have woken us up insted of laughing"Night growed "i mean my head we laying on his...ahhhhhhhhhhhh i need to wash my hair"

"Wow i never knew you could sound so fimanin(sp)"Alicia smiled but Kagome wanted to wash her fur becaues of sesshomarus slobber

"Ok ok i thinki found a river to bathe in giggle soo lets go"lil Alicia smiled

Soon the group moved to the river they slept by and let them bathe Kagome scrubed her back but couldent get a spot so she called Alicia to help sooo in the end all of them were batheing soon all got out and walked along the river and came to a spot that made them all stop in there place a void was in it was purple,pink,blue,and red going in a circuler motion

"Ummmm lil me i think its time for you to go on back ok"Alicia smiled to her lil self

" Oh ok bye bye...see you all soon"lil Alica smiled and flew back to the southern castle

"Damn i think this is our next ride hun?"Night sighed and they all begin to walk into the void there was a bright light to bright all of them had to cover there eyes or else have there eyes hurting later on it felt like hours but it was only minuiets then when the light was gone they looked around they wew still in the woods but it scemed like the woods gotten thicker they looked around

"I..I know this place"Kagome said everyone looked at her except Alicia for she two knew where they were.

"Well...where are we"Sesshomaru asked getting annoyed that she knew where they were but not teling

"Its...its...its my home"she finally said looking lost"bu..bu...but my home was destroyed"she finished

"Then how the hell did we get here?"Darkness asked looseing his kool a little bit

"I think it was that void"Alicia sighed

"But how?"Kagome asked confused

"I guess we are not going home for a while...so lets look around"Sesshomaru sighed everyone looked at him like he was crazy

"What?"he asked

"nothing,nothing"Night laughed sesshy growled

As the group continued to walk they dident knotice alicia slowing down to stay in the back soon a village came into view everyone stoped they heard a voice yell out and a thump later a young kagome teenaged kagome walk out

"Wow look that looks like you kagome only a lot younger"night played

"so what you calling me old?"kagome growled night only laughed everybody was slowly but stedly opening up to one another

"this is the village that helped me out when i was young my mom was killed and well i kinda dident get along with anyone"kagome sighed saying a pice of her life

(p.s people kagome and her mom went out on an adventure and her mom got killed she was to young to remember where to go to get home sooo dont hate me plz)

Alicia looked at the back of her head like she was crazy it took her six years for kagome to tell her about her past after the four kingdoms split up everybody dident talk to each other for about eight hundred years when it did but oh now shes telling it like it was something that always happen she dident know what to think and when kagome turned her head back at alicia,alicia quickly turned her head to look at the sky like she wasent paying attchen kagome shruged she thought she felt someone glare at her but oh well

"well lets get going the suns comming up"darkness sighed

everyone walked to the village, as they walked through they saw many demons that died out long ago and many a new demon that they never seen before soon they came upon an inn and decide to stay there for the night kagome was walking around the in not paying attchen where she was goning and bumped right into sesshomaru

"oh sorry sesshy i wasent watching where i was going"kagome smiled at him

"i see now where are you going kagome?"sesshomaru asked

"now here i was just walking around wondering how are we going to get back to our time and stay there"she blushed as how he said her name

"hn. i see do you minde if this sesshomaru walk with you ?"sesshomaru asked

"s-s-shure sesshomaru"kagome blushed sesshy smerked they walked about a good ten minuites before

"sesshomaru"kagome sighed

"hun what is it"he sighed

"when inuyasha and i was in the clearing why did you want to attack me"kagome asked feeling a little sad

"This sesshomaru does not know he does not like being spied upon by others and my demon does not eather this sesshomaru apologises if any harm has come upon you're person"he finished looking kagome in the eyes

"t-t-thank you s-sesshomaru but i- iwas not hurt"kagome smiled and blushed even redder then an apple sesshomaru smerked

soon the two walked into the woods and found themselfs in frount of an waterfall kagome looked in awe sesshomaru looked at kagome and smiled he would have her for his mate even if it killed him

mkagome looked at sesshomaru and smiled then huged him and stood on her tippey toes and kissed his cheak blushed and walked to the water frunt and looked at herself theen looked over to see sesshy's reflection he was looking at her then she closed her eyes to feel his arms around her waistand him kiss her neck

"come we must go back before they start ato worry about us"kagome smiled and tuched sesshomaru's cheek he smiled and closed his eyes and leaned into her hand he opened his eyes and looked kagome in hers once more light blue steared into light gold then sesshomaru turned kagome around and kissed her softly on the lips they stayed that way till both needed air smiled and walked back to the inn hand in hand when they got to there room they looked around only to see night and darkness glareing at each other like normal only one big red dragon was missing so she asked the question(p.s they are in ther human formes

"ummm you guys where is alicia?"kagome asked

"i dont know"night sighed

"me eather"darkness said as well then it finally doned on both the duo

"wait where the hell is alicia?"darkness asked

"no where im right here"alicia sighed comming through the window

"and where were you?"kagome asked

alicia smiled"out"was all she said then droped onto the floor holding her stomic

"alicia what the hell happend to you"night yelled

"uhhh nothing"she smiled then chringed as her stomic started to hurt agian

"nothing my ass"darkness growled and picked up alicia and put her on the bed kagome walked over to her and looked closley

"ummm guys could you all please leave for a minuite"kagome asked

"why what the hell is going on"night protested

"_**GET THE HELL OUT**_"alicia yelled at the dence males

all three males growled but left anyway soon alicia tryed to move but could not seeing as kagome pushed her back down

"try not ot move so much "kagome cooed

"damn it to hell"alicia growled low then changed the subject

"soooo what were you and sesshomaru doing hun ka-go-me"alicia taunted and laughed at her red face but stoped just as quickly from the pain it brought from laughing

"nothing alicia nothing happend""kagome blushed even reder

"shure you see kagome i might be in pain but im not dumb ok i know sesshomaru scent and its all over you now i know you two havent mated yet but fom what i smell this wont last long"alicia laughed till kagome hit her in the head and stormed out the room walking past the males blushing mad as ever and curseing out alicia in every launguage she knew sesshomaru walked out fallowing kagome when he cought up to her she was laughing and saying something along the lines of "damn you alicia" and "id be damned I think shes right"and what not sesshomaru just shoock his head and headed over to her

with alicia night and darkness

"owwwww the pain the agoney its punching my kiddneys mon...(ok i admit it i watch billy and mandy lol grim is funny to me ) ...oh hey guys why are you standing at the door?"alicia asked

"what the hell is wrong with you?"night asked

"nothing...ummm can i ask you two a question?"alicia asked

"shure whats the harm in it"night smiled forgetting who he was talking to for a minuite

"really are you two...gay?"she asked

alicia looked at night,night looked at darkness,dakness looked at alicia,alicia counted to three then jumped out the window fallowed by a big

BANG

alicia ran like the devils hounds were after her she looked back to see a pissed off night and darkness she laughed and continued to run like her life was on the line she ran to kagome and transformed into a little lizared and jumped onto kagomes arms kagome hid her when she looked up to see the pissed off brothers

"did you see alicia run this way"darkness growled kagome pointed a way and both brothers ran

alicia poked her lizared head out and told them what she asked kagome laughed then she told her of a time she found them

**FLASHBACK**

_alicia was 18 years old (human years)and was running from a group of demons that wanted her dead she heard music playing and desided to check it out when she creaped out throughthe bushes she saw the young prince night and darkness takeing off each others clothes to the music she knew the lords personally and they knew her soo when they were takeing off each others paints(i cant remember that word to save my life sorry people)the demons that were chaseing her saw her and were going over to her one kicked her and she flew into the clearing and hit a tree the demon brothers looked at her in horrer when she looked up to two holding each other brothers she blushed a red that challeged her scale color then she heard the misic playing and blushed even redder then looked up and ran the brothers dident even put on there clothers as they ran to alicia they chased her through village after village then back to the place where she saw them and tried to jump over a bolder but darkness cought her legs and down she went then after a shit load of thereats and fights alicia said she would not tell about what she saw_

**END FLASHBACK**

untill now kagome was on the ground laughing holding her stomic in pain no matter what she did she could imagion what the lords looked like alicia transformed into her human like form and was laughing just as hard.sesshomaru arrived to see both of them on the ground sighed and turned around heading back to the inn for the night soon kagome and alicia moved into a clearing where alicia transformed back int her dragon form so did kagome only in doggie form (ok i know some people are going to hate me for this but i had to)

"a alicia"kagome laughed

"yes hahahaha kagome"alicia laughed

"what was the song they had playing hun?"kagome asked

"ill sing it"alicia smiled

"Dark sexy skin, my passion begins  
You're the center of my obsession  
Watching you dance in your leather pants  
My eyes see a true perfection

alicia closed her eyes to sing the song

And I'm hypnotized by the rhythm of your hips  
It's hard to hide and I can't resist

It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be my casanova

darkness and night heard the song both glowing red blushing and started running to the singer knowing who it was

It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be my casanova

I cross the room  
He smell my perfume  
Mi amor, a serious danger  
Temperatures rising  
And I'm fantasizing  
Making love to a beautiful stranger

My passions alive  
I'm feeling so high  
It's not the champagne  
That's driving me insane

the males mad it in time to see alicia start danceing they attacked they dident want her to sing that embarising song they dident even knotice kagome

It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be my casanova

It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be my casanova

every time they atacked her they missed from her danceing if they kicked he'd move if they punched her body would move a weard way to where it looked like a water wave then shed hold her stomic and have her hand by her face to them it was kinda cute

Ooh, ooh, oh  
You could be my casanova  
Ooh, ooh, oh  
You could be my casanova

It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You could be my casanova

kagome snuck away not wanting to get in the way of a the fighting she knew the males were not going to harm alicia...in a way she knew but in another way

It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style (Drives me wild)  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You could be my casanova

both brothers tried everything to stop her from singing that damed song but to no use

It's about your kiss (Ohhhhhhh)  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style (Ohhhhhhhh)  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You could be my casanova

It's about your kiss (Ohhhhhhh)  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style (Ohhhhhhhh)  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing

Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You could be my casanova"alicia finished danceing as both males sat down tired they looked up and knoticed for the first time sence they started to attack alicia her eyes were closed as she sung the song

alicia opendher eyes to see a tired out darkness and night in frount of her and kagome gone she looked at the males and smiled before turning away ready to run but a chest in frunt of her stoped her she looked up to see a smerking night shetried to back up only to be under darkness who was also smerking at her she gulped as only one thing ran through her head

"oh damn"

RYU:well who was that only one song i know its still not long but hey my my butt hurts from sitting in this chair lol

nexxis:wow then move u ass

RYU:awww nexxy you hurt me herepoint to chest

nexxix:im gonna hurt you there points to head in a minuite

RYU" damn lol well any way ok people if you want to hear the songs i have the links on my page sooo check them out sometime now like a kool reader press the nice purple button


	16. what the hell WERE ALL IN HEAT!

**REMORSE**

RYU:ello sorry it took me sooo long i know all of you are waiteing for alicias punishment...heheand boy will it be good hehe

nexxis:shut up and put you're arms out or im gonna beat you to a pulp

RYU: whyyyyyyyyyyyy why must you hurt me soooo

nexxis:...i dont know really i just do...its kinda sad but fun as well..i mean how many people can say that they beat the hell out of a dragon and live

RYU:grumble grumbleill show you ill show you all looks out to all reviewers who are looking at RYU like shes craztyanime sweat dropuhhhhhhh ok maby ill just show nexxis

nexxis:shut up and write the damn story you're getting on my nerves now GET MOVEING!!!!!! OR SO HELP ME ILL!!!!!!!!!

RYU:whimpers and begins typeing story...oh yeah people who already read this chapter theres something new at the bottem sooooo if you would look that would be nice and now...

**CHAPTER...UMMMMMM OH YEAH 16 **

**what the hell WERE ALL IN HEAT!!!!!!**

Kagome had just saw Darkness and Night creeping in towards Alicia and start fighting her but Alicia looked so damn caught up in her danceing she dident even knotice herself dogeing the kicks and punches comming her way so Kagome left it like that she was walking back to Sesshomaru who should be at the hotel...inn...whatever it was she laughed and continued to walk she made it to there room just in time to see Sesshomaru walk out of the hotsprings in nothing but...well nothing he looked up to see a beat red kagome looking at him and wondered what was wrong with her then he looked down to see his erection that he tryed to get red of in the springs

one hour earler

Sesshomaru was walking away from Kagome and Alicia who was being chased by Night and Darkness for reasions unknown he felt like takeing a bath a little one soooo he got up and left on the way back to the room he couldent help but think about Kagome the way she felt pressed up on him when Alicia sceared her by poping out of thin air he felt himself twitching alive at the memory and hurryed to the room he quickly got undressed and got in he closed his eyes and thought about Kagome some more he thought of how she would feel without the clothes on sitting on his lap or laying under neath him with her creamy smooth skin, rose colored lips, and raven black hair and him reeling her claws on his back and her legs on his waist and her moveing, and moneing,painting and screaming out in pure pleasure...he jumped up from the springs to notice his full fleged hard on he growled and his beast laughed at him he wanted to get Kagome out of his mind he dident even dry off as he rushed out of the springs to see the one person he really dident want to see Kagome

hour up now hour later

Kagome looked Sesshomaru up and down and couldent help but get aroused there he was lord Sesshomaru dog of all dog standing necked in frount of her ...with a hard on can someone scream BONUS POINTS Kagome looked at Sesshomau in the eyes and saw the red in them he growled a posessive growl out to her she squeeked and moved back a little and like a horny puppy would do he fallowed Kagome thought in her mind her options

1:Stand still and see if he go away yeah right get real Kagome

2:Run like hell and try to get away from him he'd catch me in two seconds flat in the stage hes in

Then theres 3:Run back to Alicia and make her change sesshomaru back and hope he dont try and fuck me silly in frount of her might work but the thing is will i make it in time

"_**Dont even think about it Ka-go-me**_"Sesshomaru growled a twisted growl in pleasure he smelled her arousel and if he could got even harder

Kagome squeeked once more then looked at the window and was gone but not fast enough because Sesshomaru was right in her tail

_WITH ALICIA_

When we left alicia she was under Darkness and saying "oh shit" bacause now untill she got from under him she was at there mersy

"Now now now Alicia dident we tell you not to tell anyone about that or even bring that song back up"Night taunted

"Well damn I liked that song before i saw you two acting gay to it"Alicia said back then slaped her mouth for the out burst Darkness laughed used his leg and pushed Alicia till she was laying on her stomic then settled ontop of her

"You know you really shouldent be doing this...I mean come on it was only kagome I said it to"alicia cryed out feeling something hard on her back and she dont mean Darknesses body waight

"Oh did you forget that quick what you seaid about us in that inn I beleave the question was were we gay hun???"Night laughed

"A I asked would you minde and you said no soooo i asked so you cant get mad about that"Alicia yelled feeling really uncomfertabull

"Oh but brother she is right we did give her the right a way"Darkness smiled

"Yes true brother but what male likes to be asked is he gay by a female that is oh so perfect as Alicia"Night asked as he rubbed his face on her

" A A i dient give permission to scent mark me you you you or for you're gay brother to sit on me...gaymen sigh"alicia really dident know when to quit (( i cant help but put alicia like this hahaha and you cant say its not funny...cause then i would know youre lieing))

night and darkness looked at eachother and laughed alicia thought

"(Damn what the hell me and my big mouth damn it damn it damn it)"she thought

"Brother she still thinks were gay "night smiled and continued to rub his face on alicia's

"Then lets prove her wrong brother"Darkness smiled and he thrusted his erection on her hard a couple times and growled in pleasure she whimpered, and shivered but for what she dident even have a clue

WITH KAOGME RUNNING

Kaogme was running like there was no tomarrow with sesshomaru hot on her trail and i mean hot she could faintly smell Alicia with the others and it felt like she needed help two Kagome was running with all her might but it kept feeling like Sesshomaru was running laps around her haveing fun with her toying with her...and he probably was then Kagome saw it or them Alicia she saw her friend and thats when Sesshomaru felt like he was really ganning on her

WITH ALICIA

Alicia felt then smelt kagome comming at a breakneck speed and then she felt sesshomaru right behind Kagome catching up to her then she felt Darkness above her catch his breath then he was pushed off of her next gone was Night Alicia with only a second to spear grabed kagome and hurryed up and turned around to slap Sesshomaru dead on with her tail then for her to turn tail and run away

"Thanks i needed your help kags i thought you'd never come"Alicia smiled at her friend and kept running

"Well dont rest now they will be back to finish the job...i think"Kagome sighed as she rode on her friends back

BACK WITH THE BOYS

"Ugh what the hell happend"Darkness asked (( HA you thought it was night lol im slow hehe))

"Sesshomaru get the hell off of me...SESSHOKMARU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Night asked

"They went that way this Sesshomaru sees them"Sesshy smiled

"What the hell was wrong with us"Night asked

"Our bests they wanted they wanted to to mate Alicia both of them an Sesshomaru what the hell happend to you"Darkness asked

"My best wants to mate with Kagome"he admitted then sighed

"I wonder how long they will stay away from us"Night sighed out loud

"From the way we were acting a minuite ago a while"Darkness sighed and layed down not knowing what to do he had a full hard on and so did his brother and Sesshomaru "(what was wrong with us)" he thought

WITH THE GIRLS

"Huff huff am i huff huff done running huff huff yet"Alicia asked as she fell down from tiredness

"what could have made the males act like that towards us"kagome asked

"i have no idea but that was weared it was like my body wanted what they wanted to give me like... I... wanted to...get...fucked?"alicia said confused then it doned on both of them like bricks hitting a retarted ((im sooo soooo sorry please dont take this part to heart ok people)) person turning him into a rocket scientist ((hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha im orry once agian))

"WHERE IN HEAT!!!!"Both girls yelled and then fell out

WITH THE BOYS

"A Sesshomaru did you hear something?"night asked

"No so quit asking"he barked

all three males still sitting there with there erections sighing at the sun that was just starting to set

WITH THE GIRLS

"i think they are in heat as well"alicia sighed

"why you think that"kagome asked

"because when i was being hum...under darknesss i smelled something on him and night is smelled the same yet not the same i dident think about it at the time for i was busy"alicia finished

"well i think its about time we go and tell the males what we think ok i think they would have calmed down by now dont you"kagome said as she walked back alicia gave her a look that said ARE YOU CRAZY at the back of her head but like a true friend she went on ahead with her

"a night do you hear that"darkness asked

"hun hear what?"he asked

"like someones screaming and running this way"darkness asked in a nonschlont way((i cant spell worth shit)) or like he was high

"yeah i hear it i wonder who it is dont you sesshomaru"night asked the dog who looked asleep but he knew better

"yeah i hear it its two voices there-"he was cut off as a frightend alicia and kagome came running back fast as hell towards them sesshomaru,night and darkness sat up on there haunches as kagome dove back under darkness head first and started shivering fear leaking from her scales and kagome dove under seshomaru fear leaking from her fur the males looked up to see a hored of male demons comming there way and the one up frunt looked at the lords and growled(( now remember there in the past sesshy night and darky are not the lords yet people dont know about them yet ok ok back to the story))

"give us back those bitchs and we will let you live"the gross demon roared

"hn"was all the lords said and looked on like they were bored as they looked at the lower class demons in front of them

"no then attack" the bigger one called out the lords heard the females whimper and that got them a little...no that got them pissed they attacked with no mursey then the demon lords and demons looked back to see alicia and kagome singing a funny sounding song both arms around eachothers necks on two legs (transformed) jumping in the air

"Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks."kagome started

"Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody cries  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody dies."alicia sang

"It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco,  
Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco,  
Bet you didn't know."kagome laughed

"It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you didn't know,  
Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you didn't know,  
Bet you didn't know,  
Bet you didn't know."alicia roared

"Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks.

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody dies,  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody cries." alicia sang

"It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco,  
Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco,  
Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you didn't know,  
Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you didn't know,  
Bet you didn't know,  
Bet you didn't know."kagome sang

"It's a violent pornography!  
Choking chicks and SODOMY!  
The kinda shit you get on your TV!

It's a violent pornography!  
Choking chicks and SODOMY!  
The kinda shit you get on your TV!"both laughed

"Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks."kagome sang

"Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody dies.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody cries."alicia laughed

"It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco,  
Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you it's Nabisco,  
Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you didn't know,  
Bet you didn't know.

It's a non-stop disco  
Bet you didn't know,  
Bet you didn't know,  
Bet you didn't know."alicia yelled

"It's a violent pornography!  
Choking chicks and SODOMY!  
The kinda shit you get on your TV!

It's a violent pornography!  
Choking chicks and SODOMY!  
The kinda shit thats on your TV!

It's a violent pornography!  
Choking chicks and SODOMY!  
The kinda shit thats on your TV!"both sang

"It's on the TV.  
It's on your TV.  
Turn off your TV."alicia sighed

"Can you say brainwashing?"kagome started and alicia repeated

"It's a non-stop disco."kagome finished then both fell out

The demons looked at each other and shrugged then went back fighting.As soon as the song was over it came down to that last one the leader of them the lords left nothing of him...well night cut off his dick and shoved it up his ass(( T-T spelling is getting worse I know it lol but thats not what he did he dident even wanna tuch his blade on that demons hide coughcough)) after they finished them off they turned around to see alicia laying on her side and kagome laying on her side as well looking at the males through narrowed eyes the males transformed into there bigger halfs like the females did ((i admite it i will have a lot os sceanes of them transformed ok thats just who they are in this story waaaaaaa T-T sorry if it confused some of you))and slowly walked up to them bodys low to the ground then they came upon the females they tenced but calmed down the males began to mussle the females to calm them down and growled as well they forgave them and calmed down but said nothing and fell asleep the males night and darkness layed down on both sides of alicia and layed a head down on her back while her head was laying on there clawed...paws((ok ill call them paws)) and kagome after a couple of rumbleing and nussleing from sesshomaru layed her head down on his paws and fell asleep cuddling up being basicaly underneath him both kagome and alicia fell asleep but sesshomaru darkness and night stayed up to keep watch of there little females and they kinda pushed the females under them so nothing could get near themthe only thing you could see was a nose and thats if you got that close befor they torn to pieces by one of them

THE NEXT DAY

alicia woke up to darkness i mean she couldent see anything and pluse she was getting hot she heard a beat in her ears no two beats one would beat first then the other would beat then she figured it out they were heart beats but who's the last thing she remembered about last night was falling asleep on...damn she felt slow

she growled

"muffmh mumfunf yohjgj fuu aj fhjjiiijs"what ever she said came out in toung damn she wasent this confused sence she found out that they were all in heat...damn she felt even slower she growled that cought the males attchen and they moved she got up and streched all she heared was bones snapping back into place she looked over sesshomaru and kagome were still asleep and she looked behind her to see night and darkness stearing at her with lustfull eyes she huffed at them then began to walk away man a bathroom break was calling and she had to go bad she looked back to see darkness and night right behind her she growled

"i dong need a nany you know"she growled they looked at her then looked around the forest area then back at her and sat down still watching her she shook her head and walked far far into the woods to use it when she was done she walked to a river that was near by and smoothly crawled in the moon the still up and the water was cool then she relaxed and let the water cool her down only her head above water level then she felt a ripple in the water looked over to see...

WITH KAGOME

she woke up to see alicia growling at the males what she said she dident even know her sleep deprived mind dident pick up on it she slowly got up and knoticed something she saw a wide awake sesshomaru looking at her then closeing his eyes and relaxing once more but when he felt her get up and move away he was up and by her side she looked back at him and growled for him to stay put she started and soon looked back just to see him right on her tail like alwayse she growled once more with a threat about not becomeing his mate he back downed and sat by night and darkness

"wow she got you to stay put haha"night laughed

"hn but it sceams like youre mate got you to stay put as well"night stoped laughing when sesshomaru said that

soon kagome came to a tree did her bisness and walked around she was wondering how the hell did she end

up under sesshomaru and where did alicia go soo she came to the same river as alicia and walked in her paws hurt and the water was nice and kool she made some ripples in it and ripples returned she looked up to see alicia looking right back at her they smiled and alicia stoped being so tence and relaxed agian then swam back to kagome and she got on her back just to swim back out once more

"a kagome"alicia smiled

"yes alicia"kagome smiled laying on her back

"how long has it been sence we just calmed down to knotice life like we used to"alicia asked

"it has been a long time hun"kagome sighed and looked up into the air at the moon it was on a night like this that you and me became friends hun"she smiled and looked down at her best friend who smiled back unknown to the females the males who kept watch at the bank watching them still then they watched and listened to everything around them

" a alicia"kagome asked

"hun what is it kagome"alicia smiled

"did you wake up feeling weared"kagome asked

"kinda i mean what can i say i had two thousand pound dragons laying on me and im still ok hahaha oh well i saw you and sesshomaru sleeping you two look like you could make a cute couple"alicia finished to look up into a beat red kagome she laughed and continued to talk till they felt a lot more ripplesin the water then alicia felt someting swim past her feet and brush up agienst them she was up but before they could get any where alicia was pulled down into the water where she looked into the smileing face of night and turned around to see darkness smileing as well she sighed and swam for air she dident take any befor she got draged down at the surface kagome was barking at sesshomaru for pulling her under she was sceared then she looked at the water it was pushing up like something was trying to get out then out poped alicia who landed back in next to darkness and night they all got out the water soon as all of them were back in the clearing kagome sat next to alicia who was kinda dry being a dragon she was heat made sooo she layed next to her to get some heat backs faceing the males

"oh yeah sesshomaru darkness night we know why you are acting like this"kagome started that cought the attchen of the males

"its because you're in heat"they nodded and she continued"and because we are in heat as well"alicia finished

the males looked at the females and smiled then kagome asked alicia a question

"a alicia how long do youre heats last?"she asked

"mine last for about ummmmm a month or two...yeah id say two months"alicia smiled darkness and night smiled as well

"oh kagome how long do you'rs last?"alicia asked not noticceing the smileing faces of the males

"id say about the same length of your's what about the males what do we do about them"kagome asked

the males now hard agian looked at the females and growled as they looked at there swooshing tails and couldent help themselfs((i think i should turn this into a rated "m" hun))they got ontop of the females well night got in frount of alicia with lust driven eyes and smiled then alicia looked over at kagome kagome looked at alicia and just shock her head and bowed it as sesshy humped her...not in her but humping ok same for darkness as he thrusted onto her not into onto then as soon as darkness came on alicia night was right next before alicia could get away night was humping her she sighed and kept trying her hardest not to let some mones out same as kagome then alicia thought damn i guess these brothers do share everything

RYU: WOW i did good only one song lol

nexxis:OO this should be rated m you idiot if youre gonna be doing stuff like that

RYU:but but i like the letter T

nexxis:YOU IDIOT DUMB ASS DRAGON

RYU:IM NOT DUMB YOU WEARD ASS HUMAN

nexxis:hump

:RYU thank you that shut her up now people should i rate this T or M let me know now ok and tell me what did you think ok...ohh this just came up...I NEED A NEW BETA WAAAAAAAAA my last one had to quit...and not because i made so many misspelled words but theres a thing called the real world and it was calling her...sigh soooooo i need a beta if anyone would put up with my oh so many spelling mistakes then HELP MEEEEEEEEEE lol untill then

JA NE


	17. Fly away

REMORSE

RYU: hello my furry friends; how are you? I missed you but you see I kind of lost track of this story but no fears I'm still here ... sniffsniff … but there is one thing wrong...nexxis aka asya ... sniffsniff … she moved waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa … I miss her, so this chap is for you ASYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I MISS YOU!!!!! waaaaaaaaaaaaa, but I'm not gonna cry as much, I'll try sniffsniff … so here's the chap ... wow with only me talking ... it's kinda lonely and the first song is for you as well I LOVE YOU ASYA!!!!!!! but not like that

Chapter 17: FLY AWAY

Alicia and Kagome looked back at the males ever since the humping fest ((that's for you JammyDoger217)) they were too possessive/odd and that was three days ago. Alicia sighed and got up, Kagome following like a lost puppy. She didn't want to be left alone with Sesshomaru for a long time. Alicia walked away. The males looked up and then back down as they stood as well and followed for a while ... ok more like hours, before the silence got to Alicia and the damn broke:

"WHAT THE HELL?? TALK ALREADY!!! I know that we all regret what happened, but we couldn't help it. We, you, all of us were in heat. I know you three tried to stop it, but WHAT THE FUCK? It couldn't be helped. Its not like you actually mated us, you humped us. At least you had some kind of control!!" Alicia yelled getting angry.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru should have had better control over his beast." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah, I mean what if we did take you two as mates? Then things would have gone all wrong and messed up. I mean the mate I pick would have to be different then y-" Night stopped as he looked into Alicia's eyes. Darkness did the same, as Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's. Alicia looked away. Kagome was shaking with unshed tears. The males soon regretted what they said. Alicia didn't add a word to that, just turned around, picked Kagome up, opened her wings and flew away. Darkness, Night and Sesshomaru looked at the girls, wondering what could have set them off. Then it dawned on them, but by now it was too late; the girls were long gone, nearly out of eye sight. They followed quickly to apologize. They flew for hours but it seemed like they would not catch up with them. They stopped and then the girls flew out of their eyesight. Sesshomaru roared and Kagome heard him, but stayed on Alicia's back as she flew.

"W-w-why d-d-didn't he k-know I l-l-loved him?" Kagome thought.

"Those bastards, heartless, cruel, cold males" Alicia started to cry "b-b-bastards" she pumped her wings and flew faster and when she could no longer move her wings they fell from the sky. Alicia turned over, pulling Kagome on her stomach as she fell from the sky and that's how they stayed: trees smashed, landscape torn, a once beautiful land now a wasted land ((and that land is now called

Egypt lol j/k)) They didn't move. It has been five hours and still they were too tired to move. That was how the males found them: Kagome lying on top of Alicia, the land around them torn apart, both of them still crying. Alicia looked up and saw Kagome looking pitifully, so she did the only thing she could do at that time: she purred/growled to calm herself and Kagome down. As she caught her breath it seemed a couple of trees were stuck into her armour, but her blood was taking care of that.

"W-w-w-what happened? Are y-you ok A-A-Alicia?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah Kagome, don't worry about me, ok? How are you? Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?" Alicia asked.

"No, but I smell your blood, you're lying to me." Kagome sniffed.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm fine" Alicia smiled and made a funny face. Kagome giggled, but she never noticed just how much pain her friend was in. Something went wrong and she didn't stop bleeding, but Kagome looked a little happier and so she made another face that got Kagome laughing. The girls looked around them noticing they didn't even recognize where they were. Alicia moved to get up but failed and roared in pain as she fell back down. Kagome was by her side in an instant yelling at her:

"I KNEW YOU WERE STILL HURT YOU LIER" by now she was sniffing hard "let me see your wound" Kagome continued. Alicia rolled her eyes and flipped onto her stomach as she heard Kagome gasp and sit ... fall down and start crying.

"Awwww, come on Kagome, all I need to do is wait and heal because believe me, it hurts more then what it looks like ... wait that didn't come out right." Alicia mumbled to herself as she heard Kagome sigh.

"Alicia, I can see your back bone and your wings' bones" Kagome whispered.

"Oh that's all well, that's good. I had worse done. Now all I need to do is-" Alicia was cut off

"Is rest, you big dummy … I'll go hunt for us and see where we are, ok?" Kagome smiled as she finished cleaning Alicia's gash.

"Fine fine, but howl or even if I sense you're in trouble I'm coming to get you." Alicia said in a serious voice. Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Ok ok. I will ... what about the males?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if they can't see that crash landing and come over, then I'll send out a call ..." _'in my dreams'_ Alicia sighed as she scratched the back of her head.

Kagome looked at her funny but moved on to get some food and look around. Alicia tried to move once more and cried out again from her back pain. She stiffened in worry: there, she felt it again, someone was near by, close as hell actually. She tried with all her might to move to get to Kagome, just in case she needed her near for protection. She succeeded kneeling on her legs when a twig snapped to her left. Her eyes bled red as she looked over to see the reason. She saw nineteen to twenty humans approaching her. She looked around her one more time and realised they were circling her and yelling to each other something about demons and how they found the catch of the century. Alicia tried to move once more, her back healing quicker now, until she could finally stand. She heard Kagome roaring out and, healed or not, she jumped into action: she opened her wings and jumped into the air.

Kagome was going to lose it, as many as she hurt, more came and she was getting tired. They hurt her back paw which made it painful to walk, let alone jump out of their way, so she was stuck. Then she felt it: an angered aura was getting closer and closer and she saw a flash of ...

Alicia was not going to get there in time, but she felt it and stopped. She knew that angry aura, it was

... Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome's mouth was wide open, showing all her doggie fangs to the humans, scaring them, but when they looked up to see Sesshomaru, most were running away. The rest were killed by the demon lord on impact. He turned around, red eyed, to look at Kagome and walked up to her. She was backing away, frightened, but soon she reached a wall and Sesshomaru was on her (not like that). He sat near her back bleeding leg and began to lick it. Kagome blushed and began purring. Then he licked her muscle and asked:

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sesshy asked as he pawed the ground.

"Yes, thank you." Kagome bowed.

"Do not bow to me Kagome, for you are as high as I am." Sesshomaru growled.

Alicia knew Kagome was safe. She felt Sesshomaru calm her down and save her, but as for her, that was a different story. She was thinking:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE TREES MADE OF DAMN IT!!!!!!" she yelled to herself. She stood up on her legs once more to look around and slowly walked to a mountain cave, her tail leaving a trail of destruction. The humans saw and were getting angrier and angrier, but curious nonetheless. Anything that could cut down those trees had to be powerful and they wanted that power for themselves. Kagome walked to a river with Sesshomaru where they met up with Night and Darkness.

"You're safe. That's good." Night smiled then frowned.

"Where's Alicia? Isn't she with you?" Darkness beat Night into asking.

"I didn't see her. I sensed her going to Kagome, but she would have not made it in time. But I beat her to Kagome's side. Then she stopped and I didn't sense her aura after that." Sesshomaru sighed.

Night and Darkness looked at each other and then got up. They needed to find her. This place was not normal and they knew it and with Alicia and her I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck attitude, this was bad. Kagome sniffed the air and started walking the way she last saw Alicia, but when everybody got there, they saw dead bodies, but no Alicia. So they searched on. Kagome not wanting to leave Sesshomaru's side turned into her humanoid form and sat on his head while she rested her hurt leg.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome asked.

"Yes" he answered, Darkness and Night spying on them while they walked.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier ok? I'm really really REALLY sorry." Kagome said and sighed.

"I also must apologize, for this Sesshomaru should have had more control." he growled. Night rolled his eyes. They walked in the last direction Alicia was going. There, Kagome saw the trail her tail left and they fallowed to the mountain opening. Inside they saw Alicia, but she didn't look so good. She was breathing hard and her irises were rolled in the back of her head while her eyes were opened, looking straight red. They all transformed into their humanoid forms and walked in. Alicia's head turned to them but did nothing else. She tried to move but failed, blood pouring out of her back. Night and Darkness forced Alicia into her humanoid form and looked at her back. They started to pull out some of the twigs and tree stems that were sticking her in the back and started to lick her wounds, stopping the bleeding and healing her back. When they stopped, Alicia was asleep and their mouths and faces was nothing but blood. They licked it away and sat back. That's when they looked around them. There were twice as many bodies here then at the old spot. They laid down on opposite sides of Alicia as Kagome laid down by Sesshomaru to gain their strength back.

THE NEXT DAY

It was a sad day to say the most. Alicia didn't make it during the night and died the next day in her sleep. Kagome wept like a baby, Night and Darkness could not be found and Sesshomaru was looking at the sunrise trying to calm down Kagome ... JUST KIDDING

((ok ok here's the real story))

Kagome woke up to see Alicia gone. She moved up from Sesshomaru's worm heat. She went to the front to see her leaning against a tree, looking at the sky. She looked up at Kagome and smiled and waved. Kagome rushed over to her friend.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm … clouded, stuffy, head hurts and morning woods pressed into my stomach and back but that's kind of overreacted." Alicia laughed. Kagome laughed right along with her.

"I kind of know what you feel like. I had one right on my-" Kagome was cut off.

"Sesshomaru, Night, Darkness, how are you this fine morning?" Alicia asked, hand covering Kagome's mouth while she waved her arms in the air like a mad woman. The males stretched:

"Never better. How was your knock on death's door?" Night asked, smirking.

"Oh, it was ok. I mean he invited me in, we played some poker some of his boys came over and we played cards. I never knew he knows how to play Texas hold'em ((lol I just heard of it, I have no idea how u play sooooo, if anyone does, plz let me know)) but that was all. Then I woke up with these hard feelings on my stomach and back. What about you Kagome?" Alicia laughed at their expressions.

"Well, to tell you the truth, there was this very very hard thing poking me on my back. Do you think you might know what that was, Alicia?" Kagome was madly giggling trying to keep from busting out laughing, but at Alicia's face she couldn't help it anymore and busted out laughing. Sesshomaru had a very very VERY light blush on his face, Night's was bright red and Darkness turned around so you couldn't see his blush. The girls laughed even harder and then they set off. They barely walked out of the woods to get ambushed by the humans, or at least they tried to.

"You know, if I kill anymore of these people, they're going to be on the extinct page next to the dudo bird." Alicia laughed.

"Alicia that's not very nice." Kagome scowled.

"But I can't help it, Kagome." she smiled.

"We shall handle this." Sesshomaru growled and stepped in front of Kagome as Night and Darkness steeped in front of Alicia.

The fight ended as fast as you could blink and they were walking again. Sesshomaru looked up to the sky. There he saw the portal. He informed the others and they went through it.

THE OTHER SIDE

Sesshomaru, Night and Darkness had to hold their noses and walked closer to the girls, who were unaffected by the smell. They looked around and noticed they were in

"TOKYO!!!!!!!!" the girls yelled happily. They were in a place that was familiar to them. The males grind their fangs and stuck their heads in the girls' hair. All the girls did was smile as they flew to Kagome's home. They made it but no one was there, only a note that read:

'Dear Kagome,

If you're reading this, then we are not back from your aunt Maple's house in America ((Kagome turned red, they left without her)). She has become ill and wished us to come and take care of her, seeing as her husband died. I love you always. Sota and grandpa say 'by'. Love you dear.

Love, mom.

P.S.: there is food in the fridge and money on the card on my bed. Help yourself. Love you. Ja ne.

From mom'

Kagome read the note a few more times before she went to take a shower, seeing as Alicia finally came out. She went in and took a quick shower, put on a dress, nothing fancy, just a black one, and when she waked downstairs she heard Alicia messing with the radio. She put on her CD and started singing to it. Kagome walked in and started singing as well.

((aliciatimberland&doe kagomeKeri Hilson))

I ain't got no money

I ain't got no car to take you on a date

I can't even buy you flowers

But together we'll be the perfect soul mates

Talk to me girl

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me

If we go dutch, you can still touch my love, it's free

We can work without the perks just you and me

Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip

'Cause I like you just the way you are

(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped

Can you handle me the way Im are?)

line I don't need the G's or the car keys

Boy I like you just the way you are

Let me see you strip, you can get a tip

'Cause I like, I like, I like

I ain't got no Visa

I ain't got no Red American Express

We can't go nowhere exotic

It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best

Talk to me girl

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me

If we go dutch, you can still touch my love, it's free

We can work without the perks just you and me

Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip

Cause I like you just the way you are

(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped

Can you handle me the way I am?)

I don't need the G's or the car keys

Boy I like you just the way you are

Let me see you strip, you can get a tip

Cause I like you just the way you are

Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house

Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float your boat

So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you're gonna want some more

So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me

If we go dutch, you can still touch my love, it's free

We can work without the perks just you and me

Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip

Cause I like you just the way you are

(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped

Can you handle me the way I am?)

I don't need the G's or the car keys

Boy I like you just the way you are

Let me see you strip, you can get a tip

Cause I like you just the way you are

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip

'Cause I like you just the way you are

(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped

Can you handle me the way I am?)

I don't need the G's or the car keys

Boy I like you just the way you are

Let me see you strip, you can get a tip

'Cause I like, I like, I like

Alicia and Kagome were dancing in front of the males. They really forgot they were there and danced like they would if they were alone. When the song was over, they had both stripped the other a little bit and fell on the couch laughing like crack heads. When they calmed down they noticed they didn't fall on the couch but on people. They looked behind them to see an amused and aroused Darkness, Sesshomaru and Night. They blushed and got back dressed and sat back down, still blushing ... well Kagome was.

"All right, Lord Sesshomaru, it's time you had a bath." Alicia smiled "And Kagome is gonna be the one to give it to you." Alicia was smiling like crazy. Kagome felt like she wanted to strangle her friend, but got up and made Sesshy follow her. Alicia stopped smiling once she figured out something ... she was alone ... in the living room ... with Darkness and Night ... what the hell was she thinking ((lmao)) She turned around to look at them. They were looking all around the room finding things, acting like they didn't even feel Alicia in their lap, but in reality, they felt her every breath and even heard when her heart beat sped up. They smirked.

With Sesshomaru and Kagome

Kagome had to go to her room for a minute to get Sesshomaru some towels and had to run to the attic to get some of her old father's clothes for him. That in itself took twenty minutes, because he kept being picky. Then they finally made it back to her room and to the basement. Kagome could have sworn she heard something like a thud, a crash and a few curses in Alicia's room but thought twice about it and put the clothes in the washing machine. Then Kagome was finally at the bathroom door. She opened it with Sesshomaru right behind her. She walked over to the bath tub, bent over and turned the shower on for him. When she looked over the shoulder, she didn't expect Sesshomaru to be stark naked and standing ... no, bending over her. She could feel his excitement and it started up hers but she calmed down and asked

"S-S-S-Ses-ss-" she coughed twice to gain control over her own voice and his attention "Sesshomaru, is this o-o-ok?" Kagome stilled/stiffened when he pressed his body harder on her to touch the water. He purred at the smell of her arousal and pressed harder when she asked how the water was.

"It is fine Kagome ... do you wish to join this Sesshomaru?" the Taiyoukai purred as he licked her neck and purred more when she arched into him.

"Oh I wish ... wa-wa-wait I need to finish things downstairs. I must go. Please tell me how your shower goes." Kagome started as she picked up the clothes Sesshomaru managed to take off before she realized it.

"It would be more pleasing if you were in it." Sesshomaru purred as he turned sideways. Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out at the size of him and she hurried up and covered her eyes before she did something she might regret and hurried out the door shutting it as she went. When she went downstairs to Alicia's room, the sight that greeted her was not one she wanted to see ... or at least not yet, but at that moment all she could do was laugh at her friend's misfortune.

EARLYER WITH ALICIA, NIGHT AND DARKNESS

Alicia tried to move off of them just for their tails to wrap around her waist. She growled and tried to pry their tails off, but that didn't work, so she tried something else: she lightly ran her tail over theirs and it did the job. She quickly moved out of their tails and fell face first on the carpet. She growled some more, turned over and looked at them. They had smug looks on their faces so she growled louder and jumped up to tackle them on the couch. They caught her and started scratching, biting and nibbling her. She laughed because it tickled her. She hit Night and Darkness in the balls to let her go ... it worked. She fled to the floor on the other side of the room, then out the door to her own chamber and looked at herself. She had scratches and bite marks that looked deep, but it weren't the bite marks that were getting to her though, so she healed them. She turned around and wished she didn't, they were right in front of her, both black eyed, eyeing her like a piece of candy ... taffy if you will ((lol)) all their armour was off and their shirts were gone. They looked like straight beasts, horns showing, teeth rigid and long hair some how still straight and like it never moved. Their claws were long and had a dark glow, _'probably the poison'_ she thought, their shoes were gone, tail spikes out and both were snarling at her to submit and she did the only thing Alicia, in this kind of situation, would do or say:

"LIKE HELL I WILL!!!!"

Alicia thought to herself, as she saw them both smirk, that she needed to learn how to keep her big mouth shut. They moved, but damn if they weren't fast. She barley had time to jump from their attack and miss being hit, the displeasure clearly on their faces. Then Alicia growled at them to go fuck off and suck a dick. They smiled and disappeared once more. "FUCK" she cursed and looked around. She did a back flip to avoid their hits, one from below and one from above. She landed and had to dodge more hits. They were coming like ... ants to sugar. Alicia got tired of dodging and landed a surprise hit on Darkness that split blood on his shoulder and on Night's chest. They looked at each other and their smiles got crazier and they attacked like they had no sense at all. Should she had time, Alicia's jaw would have hit the floor, but she had to fight. About twenty minutes later, they were wrestling on the bed and managed to pin each other down. Alicia had her body weight on Darkness, pinning him on the bed and biting his side, he had his claws sinking in her chest as he bit near her neck and began to drink her blood. As he drank her eyes turned red. Night was in-between her legs as she had his waist trapped. As she sank the claws from a hand into his shoulder and the others into Darkness' side, Night sank his claws into her stomach and back and was biting her side sucking blood. By now Alicia's shirt was barley hanging on and Night and Darkness had no shirt. Her pyjamas were now turned into sleeping shorts ((can you believe all this is happening and Kagome and Sesshomaru don't even know it lol)) and Night's and Darkness' pants were split at the side all the way up to the waist, all messed up, their eyes black and hers red, all laying on one another in bed. The room was a mess, as if a tornado hit it and never left but _'wow the bathroom and closet were never hit ... nor the computer and the bedroom'_ Alicia thought quickly and put up a sound barrier. They were lying in bed like late lovers after a hard night's sex, all sweating and out of breath. The bed kept hitting the wall every time one of them moved and that was how Kagome found them when she walked in to talk to her friend, but at the sight before her all she could do was laugh.

"Wow, I guess I should have knocked … hahahaha … wow Alicia, I never took you for the freak type." Kagome laughed at her friend. Alicia bit harder on Darkness and he started growling a threatening growl and in reflex she sank her claws deeper into Night, who did the same and started to growl in return. Alicia whimpered and growled at them to let go. They did, but slowly as she let go as well.

"Owwwwww" Alicia moaned and when Night tried to move to get Kagome to leave by force, Alicia tightened her grip "Don't move." She growled as he laid back down.

"Wow, commanding too." Kagome laughed.

"Oh, shut up, it started out as a friendly fight." Alicia started.

"… and nearly ended in a good fuck." Kagome laughed, ending her sentence.

"Ha...ha...ha that was so damn funny, I almost forgot to laugh." Alicia growled and in a chain reaction Darkness and Night growled too. Kagome looked at her friend and smiled. Alicia smiled back. The males quit growling and closed their eyes, falling into a light slumber until Kagome left.

"Wow, that was something hun?" Alicia smiled as she played with Night's and Darkness' hair.

"Who are you telling that?" Kagome smiled.

"Oh and just 'cause I'm like this it doesn't mean I can't smell yours and Sesshomaru's arousal. You two would have fucked if you didn't get some sense and leave." Alicia smiled. Kagome blushed and stood straight when she saw Alicia smile and look behind her. She looked up and there was Sesshomaru with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Where are this Sesshomaru's clothes?" Sesshomaru smirked when he saw Kagome look him up and down and shake herself out of it. He looked up to see Darkness' and Night's black eyes on him and Alicia between both of them looking at Kagome, smirking.

"Well Kagome, are you gonna have the man out there swivelling up from the cold in the hall?" Alicia smiled.

"Uhhhh n-n-nooo. Come Sesshomaru." Kagome began walking to her room but stopped when she heard what Alicia said next and nearly fainted.

"Sesshomaru, you can sleep in Kagome's room and if she tries to leave grab a hold on her. She likes to snuggle up at night ... oh and she kind of sleeps wild sooo watch your balls." Alicia finished.

Kagome tripped and all they heard was "thump" and Kagome swearing in such a way, good Inuyasha would be put to shame. Alicia smiled and sighed.

"Sesshomaru, can you shut the door?" Alicia smiled as she looked up at her ceiling, Darkness and Night looking at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Do-Do you ever get this felling as if you just let something go that's gonna hurt you for a long time, but it's for his or her best?" Alicia asked and they knew what she was talking about. She continued:

"Well, I kind of get that felling, but I've gotten it so many times that I just feel numb and the pain isn't there anymore, I just ... feel numb and I hate that feeling, but damn! I knew Kagome and I weren't going be together forever, but she was the only person that understood me before your auntie adopted me … hehe … I mean I was treated like shit, people beat me, they tried to kill me, they did everything, tried every kind of pain every ..." Alicia started crying. Darkness nestled her neck as Night nosed her stomach. They knew this had to be hard, but she continued "everything or anything you could think of they tried. When I run away from them, they broke my wings, one of my legs and my tail; half of it was useless and I ran into Kagome. Well, she looked at me like a kid her age would and saw me hurting … hehehe … at that time I didn't know that she was royalty. I fainted and when I woke up I was in the most wonderful room I had ever seen and I was nearly healed and Kagome ran in and she played with me. I didn't know then, but Kagome's parents kept watching us and they saw that every time she raised her hand or got up fast or did anything to get near me I would, even with my injuries, I would try to get away from her. Then, one day she snuck up on me" Alicia laughed "she was right in my face and when I opened my eyes she smiled at me. I jumped up so damn fast and was across the room so damn fast I think I burnt the carpet … hahaha … and her parents came in the room. Her dad wanted to kill me at first but she defended me and said what happened. They looked at me and little by little I caved in to them. I lived with them for three years and now I'm following Kagome like a lost puppy … hahahahahaha … the irony of it all … and then the day came when they were going back to their house in Japan and they were leaving. I was at the gate looking at them. They weren't looking and they came back. They must have thought I was dead and there I was, all healthy and clothed. They hated me for that, but before they touched me, Kagome' father was there looking at them with the most evil glare I had ever seen on him and that's when he pulled me along and I lived with them for a long time. But before we left, I turned around and started to sing my first song and I left my once friend, my only friend. She has been the only one nice to me that is until she left as well, her family moved away far far far away … and my first song was ... do you want to hear it?" Alicia asked. They nodded, this was some shit that she went through, but now the brothers looked at each other and nodded. She was theirs and now that they knew all they needed to know, they stopped the self thinking to listen to her song.

"If I could, fly away

Ooo and I wouldn't come back no more

I I'd turn around,

Just to see you for the last time,

See, now I know

Hey, that it won't be easy

I done fought in a battle, and I done made it this far

I gotta few more feet, but its still the longest yard

Man, it's the longest yard I ever had to get in my life

And see my life ain't right, if my wife don't write

My niggas can't eat if the fish don't bite

My raise the gross sales, like Mike and Nike

Now big brother almighty

I keep a gamma ray, I'm a G-5 G

Take a G-5 jeep, G-5 deep

Too some of their bare feet

And that jeep don't speak

Listen maybe they lock it down round herre

See body bag and gag and your found round herre

This as serious as it sound round herre

The guards guard the ground, 4 pounds round herre

And they ain't playin, they're just lettin you know

That anything they want to happen, nigga happen real slow

Get the word from upstairs, put you in that hole

I cant take it, I'm just ready to go

If I could, fly away

Ooo and I wouldn't come back no more

I, I'd turn around,

Just to see you for the last time,

See, now I know

Hey, that it won't be easy

I done fought in a battle, and I done made it this far

I gotta few more feet, but its still the longest yard

Yeah yeah, its still the longest yard

Uh uh, its still the longest yard

Um um, its still the longest yard

I done fought in a battle and I done made it this far

I'm in my cell 20 hours a day

And doin push-ups ever hour a day

Cause im tryin to keep the cowards away

Thats why im markin off the calendar days

Tryin to get it out of the way

And im just tryin to keep a piece of mine

And im gon shame a motherfucker with a piece of mine

Cause he tryin to take a piece of mine

So im gon slice his ass a piece at a time

But now that they close the door

Lock me in, in a cell 30 deep but its built for 10

Tell me what kind of world they got you in

With the barbed wire fences, box u in

From now, til they turn off the lights

I'm gonna read anything in sight

Its kinda hard tryin to read at night

But I'm gonna change my life

And hope another brother take this flight

If I could, fly away

Ooo and I wouldn't come back no more

I, I'd turn around,

Just to see you for the last time,

See, now I know

Hey, that it won't be easy

I done fought in a battle, and I done made it this far

I gotta few more feet, but its still the longest yard

Yeah yeah, its still the longest yard

Uh uh, its still the longest yard

Um um, its still the longest yard

I done fought in a battle and I done made it this far

(Oohh no) I gotta make it out this place some how

(Oohh no) Man I really believe that I done turned it around

(Oohh no) You see, all I need is that second chance to show,

since incarceration, my obligation of rehabilitation

(Oohh no) They can punch me high, and they can kick me low

(Oohh no) Spit on me, it's gonna take more than that for them to break my soul

(Oohh no) Man its hard for people to understand what its like to be,

gated, incarcerated , I just cant take it, but I'm gonna make it man to see better days

If I could, fly away

Ooo and I wouldn't come back no more

I, I'd turn around,

Just to see you for the last time,

See, now I know

Hey, that it won't be easy

I done fought in a battle, and I done made it this far

I gotta few more feet, but its still the longest yard

Yeah yeah, its still the longest yard

Uh uh, its still the longest yard

Um um, its still the longest yard

I done fought in a battle and I done made it this far

If I could fly away,

If I could I turn around,

If I could fly away.

Alicia finished as she fell asleep on Darkness' chest. He licked away her tears and leaned back on all the pillows and Night rested his head on her stomach as he fell into slumber along with his soon to be mate and his brother. Soon, the lights went out in the room as they fell asleep.

RYU: ok sniffsniff that's all for now … ok I'll try and pull myself together nowadays … I'm sorry I didn't updat in a long time, sooo I tried to repay everyone with this OH and also i have a new beta YAY sad to say about my last one who had to quit because of school but i miss you 2 now my new beta is sayuri-girl so every body put ur paws togeather for her ok


	18. all the songs

ok ok i know this isent a chapter but i needed to do this this is all the songs i put in this story and who there by and the chapters this is all for now because the story isent done just for the people who wanted to know

1)_**Breaking benjimen: dance with the devil (chapter 1)**_

2)_**Fergie:**__**Fergalicious **__  
__**(feat. Will.I.Am)(chapter 2)**_

3)_**FALL OUT BOY LYRICS :This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race(chapter 6)**_

4)_**Nelly Fertado:I'm like a bird(chapter 8)**_

5)_**BREAKING BENJAMIN:Firefly(chapter 11)**_

6)_**King:Movie the lion king(chapter 11)**_

7)_**TRAPT:Disconnected(chapter 12)**_

_8)__**Daphne & Celeste:U.G.L.Y(chapter 13)**_

9)**Fort Minor ft linkin park:Red to black(chapter 13)**

10)**Limp Biscuit:Rollin(chapter 13)**

11)**Eminem:Kill You(chapter 13)**

12)**Unk:Walk it out(chapter 14)**

13)**Lil Scrappy ft Trillville:Neva Eva(chapter14)**

14)**frankie j babybash:Obsession(chapter 14)**

15)**Paulina Rubio:Casanova(chapter 15)**

16) **System of a down:Violent pornography(chapter 16)**

17)**Timberland:The way i are(chapter 17)**

18)**Nelly:Fly away(chapter 17)**


	19. hahaha your very funny

REMORSE

RYU: well...I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!! I hit a wall AGAIN but like last time I'm back yay ... well I'm moving soooo I'm gonna add three or four new chapters before I go ... ok then when I get back on I'll add more but still sorry I've been gone for sooo long, it won't happen again ... oks now here's the story ... since I've got no one to talk to ... wind blows ... newspaper floats by I'm all alone there's no one here beside me, my asya is gone ... there's no one to deride meeeeeee ... sniff

Chapter 19 ha...ha...ha you're very funny

Kagome walked back upstairs. She was a little tired but damn if it didn't feel good to be in a familiar place. She walked to her closet and put on some pj pants and a tank top. She was pulling up the pants when pop went the door and in walked Sesshomaru. He stared at her like she was fresh meat. Kagome blushed and nearly fell before she quickly pulled them up.

"Ahhhhh Sesshomaru, I didn't hear you come in wh-" Kagome was cut short when she felt hands around her waist, pulling her back (hehehe) to his body.

She was shocked, shell shocked, were those hands ... were those SESSHOMARU'S HANDS on her hips pulling her back? ... Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he saw when he walked in the room. It gave him an instant hard -ahem-. He couldn't help but stare. Then his legs started to move without his notice and his arms moved without his consent and he hooked them to her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome was shaking a little; she didn't know what the hell Sesshomaru was up to, so she asked:

"Ummm … Sesshomaru are you ok?"

"Don't move...don't move." Sesshy repeated hoping for once she would listen to him ... She didn't listen but she tried to turn around causing her body to rub against him and on instant he thrust. She stilled down and went white. This again ... COULDN'T HE CONTROL HIMSELF!!!!!! She whimpered and he nuzzled her:

**"I mate...hurt...no...calm...hurt mate...calm"** Sesshy's demon cooed out and Kagome cooed back unknowingly.

_**"calm...scared...hurt bad...stop...mate...whimper...mate stop..."**_ Kagome cried back.

Sesshomaru looked at her and noticed the silent tears and licked them away. He reluctantly pulled away when all he wanted to do was hold her. She sighed and lay on the bed with her back facing him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome sighed

"Yes Kagome."

"Why did you do that?"

"...this Sesshomaru could not control himself. This will not happen again. I-"

"Sesshomaru, why did it happen this time? And I see this only happens to me, why?"

"...this Sesshomaru can not control himself ... only around you it seams."

"..."

"...this Sesshomaru ... where will this ... **I** sleep?"

"Here, you can sleep here, Sesshomaru." Kagome patted the spot next to her. "Just take off the shoes."

Sesshomaru did as he was told and pulled off his shirt and under shirt as well. Kagome couldn't help but stare. His muscles showed that he did serious training, but his smooth skin showed no scars and his hair, long and silver showering over him like a velvet curtain and nose that was twitching and his golden honey sickle eyes with a little hint of red that looked at her with lust and desire and ... wait, eyes that were looking at her? Kagome blushed and looked elsewhere and swore she heard Sesshomaru chuckle before the bed dipped and Kagome slid over to him, but not on purpose and they hit the floor with a loud THUD and a knock from downstairs:

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE. THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO SLEEP AND NOT TRYING OUT THE BEDSHEETS." Alicia's mocking roar was echoed by a sleepy:

"Yeah" from Darkness and Night.

Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red and sighed before sitting up, momentarily forgetting what she was on. She looked around for what made her fall and broke free from her and Sesshomaru's tussle. She turned beet red and looked down to see an amused Sesshomaru holding her hips, then she noticed what part of his body she was sitting on and felt too. She was giving off the impression of a tomato.

She looked away and started to move away but Sesshy's hands prevented this, so all she did was move on him, causing him to close his eyes and purr in pleasure and thrust his hips up to her. She closed her eyes in pleasure as well and sat there. Soon she opened her eyes to see Sesshy's were still closed and she leaned down to his face, then down to his neck and breathed in. She sat back up and gasped. His red eyes were trained on her and were watching her every move. She smirked and so did he. She moved her hips and he thrust, she purred again in pleasure and did it again and again and he would thrust every time. Soon, Kagome found herself on her hands and knees, with Sesshomaru thrusting her ass and she would bark out her pleasure. He ripped off her pants and his and entered her. Kagome bucked, but said nothing, only purred and moaned with every thrust Sesshomaru gave. Her knees lifted off the ground and she yelled: "HARDER, SESSHY, FASTER" and right before she was about to have her orgasm she woke up panting.

END DREAM

"Huff...huff...huff...huff... what the hell?" Kagome sighed noticing Sesshomaru's back was to her. He looked asleep. She needed to move, she smelled like arousal and BOY was it strong. She knew Sesshomaru was holding back and he could smell her so she needed to wash up. She tried to move, but Sesshomaru was blocking her way. In order to move, she would have to move over him ... something she really didn't want to do. She looked up and saw her window ... DUH!!!! Why not open it and let the smell out? It was worth a try. She moved and sat up trying to make the window budge. It went up a little and that was it. It was enough to get the smell out in a few minutes. Soon, a cool crisp night air rolled in and she found herself leaning out the window. She felt the bed move and soon felt Sesshy's arm in hers, looking out at the night sky. Kagome smiled.

"This is the place I was raised in. I don't remember home so I feel like this is it. I know that everything I love and will miss is back in the past, but it's here as well. I made friends, made a whole new life, but it still felt like something was missing. But being here with all of you guys: Night, Darkness, Alicia and you, Sesshomaru, I feel like I'm really home, I'm finally at ease ... hn I know I'm rambling now but … he he … I had to get that off of my chest. Thank you for listening to me out." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and moved to go take her shower, after all it was six in the morning. Sesshomaru watched Kagome go. He looked back out the window at the lights and the buildings and sighed then sneezed. Oh how he hated the smell of this place. It hurt his demon nose, but it seamed to hold meaning for Kagome and it didn't bother her, so he would man up ... or demon up. He pulled the window down and inhaled the smell of Kagome's arousal. It was nearly gone, but it was still enough of it in the air to give him another hard on ...

ELEVEN MINUTES EARLYER, while in bed

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Sesshomaru felt Kagome move and sigh. Then he felt her latch onto his waist. He looked down at the top of her head and heard her moan. He looked at her confused and tried to move her away but the girl had a vice grip. He smelt something faint, but paid no attention to it and kept trying to pry her offof him. Then he heard her moan again, only this time a little louder, then she moved her hips across his and BOING there was a hard on.

He cursed silently. How come he could not freaking control himself around this female? What she did next made him blush. She moaned HIS NAME in her sleep and moved her hips once more, only this time on, instead, he pushed back making her moan even louder. He growled at his treacherous body. Soon, as he tried to push her off of him once more they flipped and he was on top of her ... in-between her legs. If she was awake and had a little lighting, she would have noticed his blush, but since she wasn't, it went unnoticed. What happened next for Sesshomaru nearly made him whine from built up sexual frustration: she

1) wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him and his erection on her cough cough hot spot,

2) moaned his name loudly,

3) thrust upon his person.

He growled and his body thrust back.Sesshomaru didn't know what was wrong with him. One minute he was sleeping all comfy, then, the next minute, he's in a sex scandal... BUT THE DAMN WOMAN WAS ASLEEP!!!!!!! He couldn't even believe what was happening with his own body. He was dry humping her like a ... like a ... sex deprived dog ... like a bitch in heat … like, like ... his father.

That thought made him shiver and thrust very hard making her moan and thrust more upon him. He looked up at the window and he saw his eyes were reddish pink. Ohhh, how he wanted to fuck this female but knew not to. He then decided to have a little fun and see if she could stay on her knees and flipped her over and gave her some from the back. He growled at her and looked down at her and thrust harder then before and heard her whimper "harder". Soooo, he complied. Then "faster", sooo, who was he to not give Kagome what she wanted? Sooo faster he went.

He felt he was about to cum soon, and then his eyes opened. He couldn't do this to Kagome so he pushed her onto the other side of the bed and turned his back to her and that was when he felt her wake up. He sensed her panic in the bed next to him, then stand and open the window. He didn't get up early for he had to think about something that would make his pulsing body calm down ... ummm, Kagome bent over OO nooooooooo ... ummmmmmm, Kagome with his pups … nooooooooooo JAKEN … it calmed down about as fast as the thought came in his mind. He smirked and moved up towards the window and stretched his arm to feel her skin on him just once more then, less then three minutes later, she was talking to him

"This is the place I was raised in." _'Oh, I wondered why she dressed so differently and talked without respect to this Sesshomaru.'_ "I don't remember home so I feel like this is it" _'No wonder you were too attached to the half-breed.'_ "I know that everything I love and will miss is back in the past _'Hn. I wonder what that could have been … I wonder' _"but it's here as well. I made friends, made a whole new life, but it still felt like something was missing." _'Yeah, me.'_ "but being here with all of you guys: Night, Darkness, Alicia and you, Sesshomaru, I feel like I'm really home, I'm finally at ease." _'She-she feels at ease with me. Hn. She's not thinking straight, that's all'_ "hn, I know I'm rambling now" _'Damn straight you are!'_ "but … he he … I had to get that off of my chest. Thank you for hearing me out" and with that she left.

REGULAR P.O.V and back where we left off

'_Think, think, think … ummmmm Kagome ... no ... DAMN IT … ummmmmmm oh yeah, JAKEN IN A KIMONO)'_ Sesshomaru thought afterwards and concluded that he was going to be sick for the rest of the day.

DOWNSTARIS WITH ALICIA

Alicia looked around. Her room was a pig's play pin. She looked out the window ... DAMN, IT WAS EARLY!!!!!! She then tried to move, but couldn't. She looked down and saw Night. She sighed and slowly moved him to the other side of Darkness, then looked down. Her clothes ... were ... were ... GONE!! SHE WAS NACKED!! ... Ohhh … she was gonna kill those two, striping her in her sleep. So, she picked up some boy shorts and a sports braw and got a sound barrier around her door and her bed, then blasted music as she started cleaning her room.

Yo listen up: here's a story

About a little guy

That lives in a blue world

Alicia started swinging her hips as she danced to the song:

"And all day and all night and everything he sees is

Just blue like him inside and outside

Blue his house with a blue little window

And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him

And himself and everybody around

'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen: ...

I'm blue (da ba dee)

I'm blue (da ba dee)

I'm blue (da ba dee)

I'm blue (da ba dee)"

Alicia started singing along with the music and vacuuming the carpet, dancing with the vacuum cleaner.

"I have a blue house with a blue window

Blue is the color of all that I wear

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue

Blue are the people here that walk around

Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside

Blue are the words I say and what I think

Blue are the feeling that live inside me

I'm blue (da ba dee)

I'm blue (da ba dee)"

She starts putting things back where they belonged and not on the floor. She was surprised by the fact that not one of her glass ornaments broke and she was glad about that, because if one of those broke she would have to put her clawed paws up Night's and Darkness's ass.

"I have a blue house with a blue window

Blue is the color of all that I wear

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue

Blue are the people here that walk around

Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside

Blue are the words I say and what I think

Blue are the feeling that live inside me

I'm blue (da ba dee)

I'm blue (da ba dee)"

Alicia didn't even notice her bed friends were waking up.

"Just blue like him inside and outside

Blue his house with a blue little window

And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him

And himself and everybody around

'Cause he aint got nobody to listen: ...

I'm blue (da ba dee)

I'm blue (da ba dee)

I'm blue (da ba dee)

I'm blue (da ba dee)"

Darkness and Night woke up slowly, but remained rooted on their spot, faces turned towards each other, where Alicia should have been in-between both of them, then thinking they were looking upon the face of an angel ... demon, a cutie ok. But when they opened their eyes they didn't expect to look dead at each other. Night screamed:

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's Jack the Ripper." he yelled "Ahh, now it's only my brother." Darkness's eye twitched and tackled him and started the fight, Alicia still dancing, not even noticing the duo. Soon, the room was nearly done. She looked back to see a nose bleeding Night and Darkness looking at her wide-eyed. They stared at each other then Night fell back in what Alicia could only imagine as laughter. She growled and continued cleaning. It was nearly six in the morning, way to early for Alicia's taste. So she thought: _'As soon as I'm done cleaning and sniff sniff taking a bath, I'm going back to sleep.'_

With that in mind and a nice and clean room, she let down the barrier, only to be bombarded with Night's laughter. She growled and pushed him and Darkness off the bed and took the sheets off, ready to clean them as she put on new linen. She growled at Night, he growled back, Darkness growled as well and feeling outnumbered, all Alicia did was huff … not that being outnumbered before caught her but the look those two were giving her at the moment didn't fit well, soooo she got towels for all three of them and pushed them into her bathroom.

UPSTAIRS

Kagome walked down into the kitchen to find it clean. She sighed knowing Alicia cleaned it before going to bed ((and no I was not gonna put that in the last chapter oks lol)) and looking at the time it was too early for her to be up roaming around. Alicia's normal time to be up was noon. Kagome laughed at the thought and soon felt Sesshomaru come downstairs, still only wearing his pants. She blushed and went to the fridge to find something to drink. She would cook when Alicia, Night and Darkness would wake up, so she smiled at Sesshomaru:

"Hi Sesshomaru, did you sleep well?" Kagome asked. He blushed and sighed.

"It was ... fitting, Kagome" Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome, who in turn blushed "but for some reason this certain smell kept coming to this Sesshomaru's nose. It smelled sweet. I must know what it was later Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome dropped her cup and her legs turned into jelly. He helped her up and rubbed her body on the way up "Ohhh yes, I must know what that smell was." he purred in her ear as he sat her down next to him on the couch. She was blushing like a ripe tomato and turned on the TV.

DOWN STAIRS

Alicia made it to the bathroom and pushed them in.

"Now pay attention, because I'm not gonna be in here bathing you myself." Alicia started and they nodded.

"Ok, first" she bent over making the brothers go from limp to pimp lol "you use these if you want the water warm, hot or cold … whatever you choose, ok?" They nodded. "Ok, next, the towels. You know how to bath yourself. This is the soap you use ((insert your own soap)) and this is the shampoo to rub in your hair. Now there you go. You can leave the water on when you get out ok? Then just dry of but when you get out of those clothes give them to me ok?" They nodded again. "Well knock yourself out, but whose going first?" Alicia sighed.

"I will, ok?" Night smiled.

"Fine by me. Just hurry up." Alicia waved her hand then turned around as fast as lightening when he started to undress in front of her and walked out grumbling about idiotic men. Darkness laughed. ((ok I'm gonna skip all the baths ok only this time hehe))

Soon, Alicia was in a pair of skimpy pj paints and the boys in some of her big boy shorts. She smiled and plopped down on the bed, the males right behind her.

"Wow, all we did was take a shower and I'm all tired out." Night laughed.

"Hn, you're just" yawn "lazy." yawn "What ever comes out" yawn "your mouth is that you're always sleepy." Darkness sighed laying down next Alicia.

"What ever. I'm the one who should be complaining. I mean, you complained that you only wanted me to wash your hair and set the water, then you mumph-" Alicia was cut off by Night kissing her full on her lips and Darkness on her neck, then on her lips as the brothers switched positions.

"You talk too much Alicia." Darkness purred as he kissed her lips.

She growled and pushed them away, got under the covers and pulled them over her head mumbling:

"Stop doing that or else I'm gonna tell Kagome." At that the males laughed and got under with her. She heated up the room and they fell asleep, cuddled up with one another.

RYU: YAY one of three … I'm good, but sorry it's short plz don't hit me … my

influence ... moved ... away ... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa …

ok I'm done HALLA AT YO DRAGON.


	20. all good things come to an end

**REMORSE**

RYU:ok well SORRY i know i was supposed to type up a new chap WAYYYYYY before now but i kinda got snagged by life and it said GET BETTER GRADES OR ELSE and thats what ive been doing lol well i talked to nexxis and she told me to say this

nexxis:YOU BETTER NOT STOP PUTTIN UP NEW CHAPTERS U DUMB ASS DRAGON DONT MAKE ME COME BACK OVER THERE JUST TO KICK YOUR ASS

RYU:soooo YAY!!!!!! and now you see the reason i miss nexxis and im shure some of my readers miss her crule yet nice comments and i cant beleave i am at chapter 20!!!!normally i would have stoped writeing a story after chapter 6 sooooo heres a big THANK YOU to all my reviewers because without you...i would have put this story on hold and never got back to it lol but i love every one of you sooooo here you go

((blah blah))-me talking

(blah blah)-them thinking

_**CHAPTER 20!!!!!!**_

**All good things come to an end**

Alicia was thinking...which was something she normally dont do ((lol))she wondered( how in the seven hells did i wake up necked and just look over it like it was an everyday thing) she sighed what in the hell was going on she looked at the window still to early to let kagome know she was awake she then looked back at tv she had it on the cartoon channel night wanted to watch the channel for some god forsaken reason and they left it on she was laying on them and they were petting or rubing her like she was some kind of pet but the sceary thing about it was...SHE LIKED IT!!!this thought sceared her even more but then back to the topic of wakeing up butt ass necked with those two she growled at the thought and felt vibrations she looked up to see night and darkness laughing at something she looked at tv and saw some show she thought it was called tom goes to mayer or somethin she dident care for that show very much she growled agian but this time at them and they instetly started to rub her agian she sighed then she thought about the way they got her to shut up last night she was turning red darkness stole a kiss the bastard!!!and and thats when she continued to think

**FLASHBACK**

((this is befor the sexy sess/kag dream/reality thing ok))

alicia woke up in the middle of the night she sihged and tryed to move just to feel something inbetween her legs she sihged when she remembered who it was and tryed to move him whhich was near impossible with his full weight set on her she sighed once agian and arched up to roll him off of her she dident notice that he had his claws in her paints and boxer shorts she wore underneath and they both came clean offwhen he rolled away she wanted to beat the poor knocked out male like her life depended on it but restrained herself she moned in agoney and tryed once agian to get up but this time her upper body couldent move she looked up and saw a pair of black eyes looking back at her she gulped and smiled

"he..he..he i dident notice that you were up darkness...ummmm do you mind lettin me up"alicia smiled

but all darkness did was lift her up more on his body and hear his demon growl that **she stay put **but she wanted to move soo she did the only thing she could do she slid out of the shirt and sighed she knew she should have warn a braw to sleep when she tryed to get out of bed night rolled over and grabed her legs sending her front half over and her ass in the air she growled a worning growl which was ignored soon she felt someone's breath on her neck she gulped and looked over her sholder to see night's black eyes stearing holes at her she really dident need this she was necked bent over and had two horny males behind her and ono top of that something just fell upstairs sooo being the nice dragon she was she yelled at kagome

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE THERE ARE ACTUALLY SOME PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO SLEEP NOT TRYING OUT THE BEDSHEETS"Alicia smiled thought about the ironey of it and before she could say anything she heard night and darkness growl out a sleepy

"YEAH!!!!"

Alicia sighed for the umteenth time that night and moved once more but this time to get into bed they allowed this and as soon as she was up darkness picked her up and put her ontop of night theh got on top of her talk about squesed she thanked god that the bed was supported with a bit of her demonic arua and could hold up and not break from the weight of three fully grown dragons when she felt darkness move she moned then right on que night thrusted up darkness and night did it at the same time causeing alicia to grone as she just knoticed that...THEY WERE JUST AS NECKED AS SHE WAS!!!!!!so those things that she felt rubing on her wernt silk pointy paints then she felt it night positened himself and darkness did the same alicia thought (one at my ass one at my pussy this is just great)she started to move her hind legs to push darkness off she growled and they growled back thinking it was a challenged alicia was getting sceared her inner demon took over and she whimpered that made them stop

**" stop...hurt...no more...still...pain stop"**alicia's demon cryed out

**"mate...pain must come...must have...need...mate"**darkness's demon growled as he moved in a little but more nearing her berrer(sp)

**"stop...pain to much...never agian...sceared...leave...must leave mates..."**alicia's demon whimpered

**"mate...stay...must have...burns...please must have..."**nights demon purred as he pushed in his head alicias feet claws griped darkness and tryed to push to no avial she was in PAIN!!!

**"you...take...i...leave...no more...no more pain...not agian...please mates not ...agian...no more...pain...please...please...please stop"**alicia's demon cryed

((they all had there eyes closed))

darkness stoped what he was doing to see and night stoped as well opening there eyes to see alicia crying her eyes closed tightly with slient tears comming out they started to lick and kiss her face and neck and purred at her to calm down

**"mate...mate...stop crying"**night cooed

**"im not crying"**alicia growled inbetween sniffles

**"will stop mate...we...will stop...please stop...please stop crying"**darkness purred

alicia opened her eyes to see everything blurry she blinked it way

**"see i was not crying"**she sniffed

and once agian tryed to push darkness off of her he moved and sat on his hind legs and she rolled off of night he sat up to look at her she rolled into a tight ball and whimpered and cryed once more tears shakeing her body the males were at a loss they dident know what to do so they whimpered apologies and purred when she stilled and stiffened they started to nissle her

"alicia why are you crying stop crying please dont cry"night asked and purred as his inner demon whimpered

**"mate...sad...we...hurt mate...mate what to leave us...make her stay...stay mate"**it purred out

"alicia i thought you were stronger then this...where is another place to sleep if your going to act like this"darkness prided hopeing alicia would yell would get mad would do anything except curl up and cry seeing her like this was hurting him

**"mate...we hurt...crying...our falt...mate wants to...leave keep mate...but we hurt mate...crying"**darkness's inner demon wined

alicia could hear them but her body would not obey her at the moment all she really wanted to do was curl up and die she felt sick but they were sorry so she should just forgive them right?she slowly uncurled and they were instantly on both of hr sides darkness whimpering apolgies and night just whimpering begging for forgiveness soon alicia fell asleep to the purrs

**END FLASHBACK**

alicia growled( so thats why i woak up necked...i thinkin gonna have a headake from thinking that hard((lolz)) )

darkness looked down at alicia for the past hour her aura has changed from confusion to anger to calmness to annoyance then back to anger to the one that sceared him fear then sadness then back to confusion he looked at night he was also looking at the little female sitting on there laps then alicia looked up at the window its about time she got up surpriseing the males out of there thoughts they were instantly by her side as she walked up stairs to meat kagome and sesshomaru when they looked on the couple kagome was layed out on the couch asleep and sesshomaru was underneath her asleep as well alicia looked at the tv to see what they were watching and her face droped((you know the face you make when your like what the hell))the tv show that they were watching would have put her to sleep as well she looked down at them agian and steped forward sesshomaru growled at her in his sleep and she stoped looked at sesshomaru one more time before she moved forward once agian but this time kagome whimpered and cluched tighter onto sesshomaru alicia was confused normally kagome would have relaxed more when she came into a room but this time she called out for sesshomaru darkness looked at kagome and smiled (its about time sesshomaru got him a mate damn what were they doing i can practally smell the sex in the air)((even tho they dident mate lol))but when he looked up at alicia his smerk droped to a frown alicia had a sad look on her face and when she turned around she walked right past night and darkness sliently opend the door and walked into the woods behind the shrine night and darkness right on her trail and less then two minuites later kagome woke up and looked around and sighed the tv channel about how to make flower gardens and sesshomarus purrs were a deadly force somethin she would have to watch out for while they are here she smiled and tryed to get up but sesshomarus arms wraped around her and he growled

"where do you think your going"

"no where sesshomaru"kagome smiled then thought about it"now that i think about it alicia should have been up by now why dont we go see if they are hungry"she smiled then giggled when he started a very very VERY small pout when she got up and moved she breathed in and stoped the scent alicia was here...but something was wrong...what was wrong? kagome turned the corner to see the front door open and alica's and night's and darkness's scent go out sesshomaru came behind her and sniffed he smelled them as well

"sesshomaru did you see alicia this morning?"

"no"

"come on alicia would never go anywhere without something to eat first"

kagome closed the door and her and sesshomaru fallowed the scents into the woods they were nearly in the middle of the small forest when they heard singing they walked on

"sesshomaru what do you think happend?"she asked

"this sesshomaru does not know"

when they walked they came upon a clearing

"i never noticed this place before...now that i think about it i never came out this far"kagome giggled then stoped at what she saw

alicia was in a smaller dragon form walking around in a circle kagome cocked her head to the side and steped forward then they saw darkness and night lawing down watching kagome then darkness's head came up and started watching them kagome took a step forward and he growled a warning growl and sesshomaru grabed kagome and pulled her back at his side darkness's growling stoped but he dident stop stearing at them kagome was listing to alicia sing long figuring out her friends moods through her somgs its when she stops singing that she gets worred

Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?"alicia saw something in the corner of her eyes something colorful and round

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why"alicia looked up at the sky and frowned

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die"alicia looked at kagome and sesshomaru and smiled

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die"alicia finished and looked at her friend before looking at the sky once agian

alicia called over darkness and night they started to nussle her and lick her and she slowly pushed theem away

"kaogme."alicia smiled

"yes alicia"kagome sighed

"are you ready to go yet?"alicia asked as she looked back up once more

"umm we dont have our stuff"kagome complaned forgetting seshomarus and her wepons

"look at your feet"alicia laughed

"ohh thank you alicia soo i guess were ready sesshomaru are you ready?"kagome smiled at him missin the little falter in alicia's smile

"yes kagome im ready"sesshomaru smiled and he nussled her

"but where are we going?i dont see a portal anywhere"kagome sighed

"look up stupid"alicia laughed

"shut up"kagome smiled and looked up to see what she should have seen earlyer today...the whold damn sky was the portal being different colors in all sesshomaru picked up and sequred his wepons before he picked up kagome and saw that the other three were ready to go they flew up into the sky and once agian had to block there eyes alicia before she went into the portal looked back and she saw what she thought she saw last time max her serpent dragon friend was still fallowing them(( HA you forgot about poor big old max dident you lol))she smiled and went through when they came out on the other side alicia was looking around confused they were in the air now how did they get on the ground she looked behind her to see the well (did it bring us back home to our right time...man i hope i want to be alone for a while)

"are we back?"kagome asked

"i dont know kaogme but be on gard we dont know this place yet it might look familer but watch your back"alicia warned

the walked a way till they were by the god tree but something was different about it...there was no sopt where kaogme unleashed inuyasha kagome stiffend this was bad

RYU:there you go another chapter well done well you know what you do press the button cause if i dont get 205 or more im not gonna update

ja ne


	21. GET PSYCHO!

**REMORSE**

RYU:...i really dont have nothin to say ex i dont own inuyasha and i hope peoplez love my story oh and december 26 is my birthday soooo thos who are reading this unless u dont want another chapter SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!!!! lolz merry christmas and happy new year

((blah))-me talking

(blah)-them thinking

**chapter:21**

_**GET PSYCHO!!!!!!**_

"ummmmm alicia i dont think that we are back yet look"kagome pointed to the god tree"the spot were i released inuyasha isent there"everybody stiffend

"great another time jump i wonder how far back we are this time"alicia sighed and rubed her forehead

the group moved through the trees slowly moveing towards kayaeds village as they pasted the last few trees blocking the way alicia's jaw droped and kagome fell to her nees...the village wasent there nothing that said "SOMETING WAS HERE BUT GOT TORN APART"wasent even there sesshoamru sighed this was begining to annoy him darkness looked around...this field looked familer but from where

"well i think we should move on because im shure...theres nothing here for us"alicia sighed and turned around just to freeze in place

everybod felt alicia tenced and knew that something was behind them ready to attack something powerful they all turned around wepons drawn and ready to attack but stoped there in frount of them was...

"inuyasha when do you think lord sesshomaru will be done with mama"shippo asked

"feh i dont know runt ask someone else and leave me alone"inuyasha growled

"FINE!!! you smell like toy havent took a bath in years and its hurting my nose anyway i mean you need a bath real bad inuyasha smelling like the dead is really messing with everybodys nose"shippo yelled and sighed the last part then ran away

"WHAT DID YOU SAY GET BACK HERE"inuyasha yelled chaseing shippo around sesshy's home

"lady songo?"miroku called out

"im in here monk"she smiled miroku opend the bedroom door and smiled his perverted smile

"oh lady songo i dident know you wanted to get started sooo soon"he grabed her ass and the next thing he knows is that ((roses are red, vilots are blue, you got knocked out, and now being thrown out a window too))

songo was pissed/embarrassed i mean(HOW DARE THAT MONK THINK SUCH A THING)she walked out her room passing the room kagome and sesshoamru were in at the moment they been in there for a long time now i wonder whta they are talking about))songo questioned herself then she heard shippo yell for help and went to rescue him from only one person that she could think of to attack him...

"INUYASHA LET HIM GO!!!!"she yelled the gards that were training all around the castle flenched at the tone of voice then sighed thinking as long as there here there wasent a dull day in the castle anymore a few smiled and got back to doing what they were doing while somemore watched as shippo ran from inuyasha,inuyasha chased shippo an at the same time ran from songo,and songo was chaseing inuyasha yelling at him to leave shippo alone they heared laughter but paid no head to it miroku who woak up a few minuites ago watched the scean laughing at poor shippo and inuyasha because if they stop anytime soon they would get it from lady songo he smiled and walked forward right into the mix

Lord intotasho he looked at the group then at sesshoamru and growled at him

"who are you and why do you have the mark of the western lands on your forhead boy"he growled

sesshomaru looked at his father and smerked yes he dared t smerk in the angered lords face and when he opend his moouth to answer alicia did some weared hand signs that made him stop and look at her inotosho looked at her as well...damn everybody looked at her alicia was just moveing her hands waveing them back in forth as saying DONT DO IT, DONT SAY ANYTHING YET,NO SNICHING((lol)) when she looked up to see everybody looking at her like she was crazy she stoped smiled and turned and walked away whistling on the way

"well that was interesting hun sesshomaru?"night sighed"was she trying to tell you something or was she trying to look like a fool?"he sighed and fallowed her darkness as well

"sesshomaru...thats my pups name...who are you...how do you have that name...who are you"he asked

"this sesshomaru is not of this time..."sesshomaru cut himself off not telling everything

"ummm sesshomaru i think we need to catch up to alicia before they walk off and leave us...and you know that they will"kagome smiled and bowed to his father and ran off to catch alicia the two looked at each other

"so you are my pup...just grown"

"yes"

"then what are you doing in this time?"

"this sesshomaru does not know"

"i think i remember now...you were here...earlyer...centurys earlyer..i remember you all kagome,darkness night,alicia and you son so you still havent been back home i see have you been traveling all these centurys?"

"to you it was centurys sence you have last seen this sesshomaru but to me it was only three days"

"oh i see now"

"excuse me father i need to go and collect my...friends(and mate)"

"come you all will stay with me lets find them"

as they walk out the bushes they come to an amuseing scean...darkness was fighting night kagome and alicia were on the sidelines cheering them on seeing who was better then the other kagome saw sesshoamru and ran up to him

"look they been going at it sence alicia said that they were nearly matched in strength and neather one could ever beat the other"kaogme laughed and sesshomaru sighed and pulled kagome close to him she smiled and inotasho smiled as well..but it wasent seen by them

alicia looked up and smiled then started to look around and frown she moved and walked into the bushes tranforming to dragon mode everybody looked at the spot alicia dissapeared into the bush they waited for five minuites then they heard loud fast footfalls and alicia running through the bushes towards them she was up on darkness and night but she just fliped over them landed then started to run once agian they looked back to see a blue scaled dragon run out the bushes yelling

"ALICIA GOT YOUR SORRY ASS BACK OVER HERE"

"NO NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!! I DONT WANNA DIE YOUNG!!!!!!!"

"WELL THATS NOT YOUR DESION TO MAKE...ITS MINE!!!!!!!"

they disapeared behind the tree line then all of a sudden

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

the blue dragon came back out the bushes wipeing her hands on a tree smileing

"thats what you get for dissapering and not telling us where you went"she smiled as alicia came out the bushes

"owwwwww that hurt tho i dident need to get beat like that"alicia sighed

"soooooo ummm alicia whos your friend?"night asked looking confused

"oh her shes nobody she isent even there just a figment of your imagionation hehehe owwwww QUIT HITING ME!!!"alicia laughed/yelled

"my name is nexxis nexxis sin and who are you and why are you with this idiot"nexxis asked looking annoyed

"a i resent that im not an idiot...are u even paying attchen to me A AAAAAAAA"alicia yelled...no one payed her any attchen

"my name is kagome its nice to meet you"

"my name is lord darkness of the south and this is my brother-"he was cut off

"my name is lord night of the south as well his twin"

"and you two are is i may ask?"

"sesshomaru"

"lord inotasho nice to meet you"

alicia moved out of sight once more this time no one noticeing her dissaperance

asya bowed to inotasho"good evening my lord now may i ask how any of you ever got to know alicia?"she laughed a little

"hun what do u mean weve known alicia most of our lives?"kagome asked/answered her

"well you see sence ive known alicia its kinda been in her way to avoide people who are nobles and all of you look like nobles and you your self is a lord thats why i asked"asya said

before anyone caould ask another question they heard alicia yell out of rage and they all ran towards there friend what they saw nearly chilled them to the bone alicia was being pushed back by a hord of angry demons

"DAMN IT ALICIA WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!!!!!"night yelled as they got into battle mode

"yo alicia need help"nexxis asked makeeing everyone look at her like she was weared

"that would be nice if you can nexxis"alicia smiled looking back at her old friend her smile sending shivers down everybodys spine and scent the animals running

nexxis transformed into her dragon form and flew down beside heralicia stood up on her hind legs looking at the demons

"i know that sign"inotasho growled

"whats wrong?"kagome asked"who are they?"

"that is the sign of the outsiders the few from over the seas we have been at war with them for centurys now they must have thought to sneak attack and we were here"lord inotasho growled and then howled long and deep in the air the dragons looked back at him then less then three minuits after he finished there was a roar back as and army appered out of nowhere alicia's jaw hit the ground nexxis tail hit it next

"wow sooo i take it you were waiting for them?"kagome laughed slightly

his general came up next to them

"my lord what are your orders"he asked then looked at sesshomaru and gasped

"i want you t-"he was cut off by the loud thunderous falls comeing from across the vally they all looked over to see frive monsterous looking demons come from over the tree tops ((if u seen the movie godzilla...american just a little taller then that...well maby not a little a lot lolz)) alicia smerked finally a challange but she and nexxis held off waiting for the order from inotasho to attack or back off...which would kinda be hard to do they looked back once more

"this might become a problem"inotasho growled and looked at his generals that has come up

"what can you do"inotasho asked looking at sesshomaru and darkness"will you help?"

"if my lord needs help we will abloge"darkness bowed as did sesshy

"my lord my i ask who are they?"his second in command asked looking sesshomaru up and down

"allies thats all for now"he put it simply

"female you shoiuld get those dragons and get somewhere safe"his second said towards kagome who looked at him up and down smiled and started walking towards alicia she transformed into her dog form and did a doggie smile at her

"what is going on?"alicia asked

"well that little man over there decided that we would be in the way and should run away and move off the battle field with our tails in between our legs"kagome finished with a deep frown

"...WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"alicia bellowed in outrage and turned fully around"you can forget it im not moveing an inch"she growled nexxis nodding behind her along with kagome

"what who are those females..."his thired asked looking kagome up and down then smileing sesshomaru saw and darkness nearly had to hold him back from killing him

"those females are friends and are off limits got that"inotasho growled at him he straightened up real fast

"yes my lord"

as the demons across the feild roared they knew it was war alicia and nexxis and kagome jumped back with the others crowching down to come eye to eye alicia niged nexxis she nodded her head and they dissapered into the trees alicia snatching up kagome on there way out

"and where are they going"his second asked

"probably takeing your advise and leaveing...naw that wouldet be those two"night sghed shakeing his head

"hn"sesshy looked at the soon to bebattle field and growled a little damn it he wanted to be home in his bed sleep...perferably with a little raven haired spitfire at his side

darkness looked at his brother night looked at him to the others it looked like they were straring eachother down untill both nodded and turned to the other army the grils no where to be seen

and with the one roar from both sides the fighting began both sides loosing many sesshy killing like it aint nothin darkness beside his brother fighting like it was an inconvense soon the outlanders were loosing badly and being pushed back but there general alughed and pressed a button and growled out attack soon the huge demons that were waiting moved to attack one would think with there waight it would slow them down but before one could land a hit it roared in pain and fell down dead with a huge hole in his stomic

"get psycho"a voice rang out

as the demon fell you could see alicia flying where it once was smileing as a shit load of blood landed on her smileing like a a a psycho driping with read

"i wanna get psycho,get psycho i wanna i wanna i wanna i wanna

i wanna get psycho Run you little bitch  
I want your power glowing, juicy flowing, red hot, meaning of life  
It's not enough to have a little taste  
I want the whole damn thing now  
Can you take it?"

alicia roared sending shivers down both armys((or whats left of them))mens spines darkness and night smiled and the people who were beside them allie or foe took steps back fear radeing off of them alicia smiled and looked over at...

"Need to get psycho"

the next roar rang out as the next targeted demon fell head falling from its shoulders to land as the demon that was behind it sang

"wanna hear you say it  
say, you want it, need it  
Don't wanna wait until we finish the show  
It's not enough, you hunger for more  
You're one twisted little fuck  
And now you anna get psycho with me

Give in, give in, decide...give in

Give in, give in, decide...give in

Give in, give in, decide...give in

Give in, give in, decide...give in "

kagome finished singing as the demons body finish falling with a satisfied smerk was on her face sesshomaru was smerking his dangerous smerk as the enemy he was faceing fled only to be killed by his whip in ther backs

"get psycho" another voice range out

"I wanna get psycho get psycho i wanna i wanna i wanna i wanna

i wanna get psycho  
Scratch my itch  
Give me your power glowing, juicy flowing red hot, meaning of life  
It's not enough to have a little piece  
I want the whole damn thing now  
Can you take it?

Need to get psycho  
Wanna hear you scream  
Tell me to take you, scare you, fuck you  
After we finish the show  
It's not enough, you listening whore?  
You're one twisted little fuck  
And now you wanna get psycho with me"

the thired demon fell being cut in half with nexxis standing behind it all the girls had red eyes

"Give in, give in, decide...give in

Give in, give in, decide...give in

Give in, give in, decide...give in

Give in, give in, decide...give in"all the girls sang

killing another huge demon that was beside them as the males at the bottem killed off the remaning army soon only one huge demon remaned alicia licked her lips blood was flowing over her body like a waterfall as she cut him in half from top to bottem singing

"I can feel the blood, flowing through my veins  
Spilling on my soul  
And now the hunger's getting bigger  
Come a little closer now  
Pretentious whore and pull my trigger  
Free the violence that is building in me  
I say now end of the ride, murder suicide  
Is how I've been feelin' lately Come a little closer now  
Pretentious whore Is how I've been feelin' that I can't ignore Come a little closer now  
Pretentious whore Is how I've been feelin' that I can't ignore Come a little closer now  
Pretentious whore Is how I've been feelin' that I can't ignore  
need to get psycho  
Is not a question to me"alicia smiled as kagome finished the song

"get get get get get psycho get get get i wanna get psycho

get get get get get psycho get get get i wanna i wanna i wanna

get psycho get get get i wanna get psycho get get get get get psycho get get get i wanna gat psysho

i wanna i wanna iwanna"kagome finished with her blazeing red eyes all three going to the ground

"how...who could those three little females defeat those five demons by thereselfs thats not possable it would have taken us at least five hours to kill them all"they all looked in awe as kagome landed and transformed inot her humanoid form and walked to sesshomaru and stood by his side alicia did the same only to darkness and night she stood inbetween the two nexxis right beside alicia smileing

END THATS ALL FOLKS THATS THE END OF THE STORY!!!!!!lol id be killed if that was the end

ring ring ring

hun?hello?

YOU DAMN RIGHT THAT AINT THE END YOU GOT ME IN THERE AND I DIDENT EVEN DO ANYTHING YET YOU DAMN DRAGONS U LUCKY I ANT THERE OR ELSE ID-click

"wow uhhhhhh i lokk connection with nexxis hehehe REVIEW PLZ!!!!!! AND TELL ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! lol its on the 26 dec 26 YAY!!!!!!


	22. WHAT A DREAM!

**REMORSE**

RYU:well sence its gonna be my birth day soon i decided to write a nother chapter before then sooooo dang this is the fastest ive ever done up 2 chapters lolz

chapter 22

_WHAT A DREAM!!!!!!_

as soon as everybody moved the dead and gave them a proper worrers death the little army moved out...then set up camp((lolz i dident want to write a bunch of stupid things like

as they were walking alicia broke out

"left left left right left the ants go marching three by three huraa huraa the ants go marching three by three huraa huraa sound off" alicia sang walking slowly

"one"alicia

"two"kagome

"three"nexxis

"huraa huraa"all three

you see my point lolz))

the generals, inotasho, sesshomaru, darkness, night,kagome, nexxis, and alicia sat around a fire built for them all thinking...well one was trying to stay awake ((hehe can u guess which one lolz))alicia was swaying back and fourth eyesbearly starying open looking into the fire kagome looked up and went wide eyed at her friend from the long time she had seen alicia she had never seen her like this swaying like a drunk from one to manny shots of beer...miller light...she sighed what was wrong now

"ummmm alicia are you ok?"kagome asked makeing every one snap there eyes to the dragoness

"hun im fine"she smiled swaying even more nearly falling over but coming back

"you look like you had one to manny"nexxis sighed this had happend once and the out come wasent pretty

"wat u mean i dident drank nuthin"alicia lauhged everybody looked a tthe dragon like she had lost all her marbbles

"alicia i think you need-"

CRASH

"sorry i dident mean to trip you"alicia laughed at the fallen man

"alicia you shouldent laugh that wasent funny"kaogme said while trying to hide her own fit of giggles

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"nexxis dident

"alicia i think you need to lie down maby all that blood has gone to your head"night said looking worried

at that kaogme and nexxis stoped laughing then looked at each other they knew when the other stoped laughing that something bad always happen when to much blood gets into there friends system all hell was about to break loose they need her to get to sleep that might help slow down the process that they knew was about to happen they both shot up preparing to grab there friend alicia looked a them like they were in slow moton then everything went black

**DREAM **

alicia opend her eyes to see darkness and night looking at her with lustful red eyes she hurried and moved away crashing into things as she got up her tail swishing hiting things sending them flying every which way she growled and started walking backwards the more they walked towards her she growled in warning

"stary away from me ass holes"

"why mate why do you talk to us as such...you should be punished"darkness smiled

"but brother how should we punish our disrespetful mate?"night chucked an evil chuckle

"i dont know brother what do you think mate"darkness answered night both of them looking eachother eye to eye then turning aroun to look at alicia to notice she was running her ass off and was about three miles away from them

"i guess she was running while we were talking how rude"night sighed as he and darkness chased alicia

alicia kept running inot things as she ran and dident even know how SHE WAS IN A FREAKING FLOWER FIELD!!!!! then the next theing she knew was somethin black jumped into her view she stoped and got into a fighting stance but then let out a breath when she knoticed that it was only kagome

"kaogme what the hell i need to get my big red ass out of here im getting chased by the horny squad and...kaogme are you ok?"alicia asked

"alicia you need to stop you are runing everything!!!!!"kagome growled

"WHAT YOU WANT ME TO STOP JUST TO THE DUMBASSES CAN CATCH ME!!!!!"alicia roared

"i told you my mate she would not hear you out"sesshomaru said as he came into her view

"i guess your right my mate"kagome purred as he got behing her alicia' scales lost all color then he started to thruse and kagome started to mone

"oh sess oh more yes more thats it hold it down ohhhh yesssss dont let up"alicia felt stuck she growled and thrust her wings open the force threw kagome and sesshomaru away she could move agian and she rushed forward then before whe could really get running she saw a big flash of light and on instent turned her back she felt like somethin hit her but wasent even shure she turned around to see nothin herer she roared then smelt them they were close she neded to move she opend her wings tofly away when the temperature just droped she stoped dead in her tracks (WHAT THE HELL) now the weather was agenst her now she growled low in the back of her throut she felt like her feet here frozen to the ground she looked behind her to see nexxis walking towards here she hissed/hissed at her

"what the hell why did the teperature drop did you do this?"she saked

"what the hell do you think your doing runningn around like a chicken with its head cut off"nexxis growled back

this time alicia felt like her arms were getting covered in ice she was sooo cold the only thing that was going through her mind was (gatta get outta here)

"what are you talking about you and kagome want me to mate the two idiots??????WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!"alicia yelled then she felt like the ice like coldness was on her neck her whole body felt frozen she closed her eyes and waited when she opened them they were blood shot red she smiled a smile soooo evil that nexxis steped back and the now kagome and sesshomaru that was beside her and darkness and night all moved back she opened her mouth

"The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal"alicia broke out te icey feeling

"The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

I can't wait for you to fuck me up"

alicia could hear kagome barking out her name so she turned to her and sang

"In a minute, minute  
In a fuckin' minute

I can't wait for you to fuck me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second"

alicia smiled when kagome took a step back but roared when sesshomaru steped in front of her

"I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hit my bad ass"

she turned around and hit her ass((lolz she did this every time it said that "hit my bad ass"))

"I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hit my bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up"

she pulled her arm back opend her fist amed it towards nexxis and pushed forward everybody was looking at her like she was crazy untill an lava arm raced out the ground and towards nexxis night was quick enough to catch her and move oout the way in time alicia just turned around and kept jumping up and down like a monkey

"The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal"

she turned towards darkness and smiled he took a step back as she raced towards him

"I can't wait for you to fuck me up"

she sang in his face as he jumped back she put her open fist in his face and with quick thinking he put his arms then wings in front of him as a blast of energy came out((of u seen dragon ball z then u know what i mean))she smiled as he fell towards the ground but fround as she felt a nother pinch on her back she turned around just to have the same light hut her in the face but heard someone scream no she wondered who that could have been when the light whent away she found herself with the open mouthes of inotasho night kagome and nexxis she shook her head then saw something out the corner of her eye she turned and caought it...then turned red eyed once more IT WAS A PIECE OF HER HORN!!!!!!her hand went to the horn on that side of her head andd felt the tip...IT WAS CHIPED!!!!!!!! someone was going to die she screamed

"In a minute, minute  
In a fucking minute

I can't wait for you to fuck me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hit my bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hit my bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up"

alicia looked around and smiled towards the unsuspecting group of victems opened her mouth red speckes of energy flowed into it then she saw darkness fly in frunt of them and did the same but he had black specks then they let it fly as a HUGE ASS RED FLAMETHROWER CAME OUT OF HRE MOUTH the head or frount of it looking like a dragon

"I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

Because the break, the break, the break"

darkness let his fly as well and just like alicias it was huge a black flame with the head of a black dragon as both powers collieded neather giveing in one inch untill another black flame came into action alicia saw it out the corner of her eye she knew she couldent trun and face it and this one at the same time soooo she called on her inner or an old old friend for help and she was answered

"I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hit my bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up"

everyone's jaw hit the flor as a SECOND alicia came out of nowhere well out of alicias back the dragon looked just like her and it opend her mouth and answered the other black flame head on with her own every on was wide eyed even sesshomaru two alicias spelled troble

"I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hit my bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up"

a huge explosion came out of the energy mixing sending everybody sixty feet from where they were the ground coming up and flying everywhere trees riped from the ground the air moned and roared angrly both alicias were hit with it head on as were darkness and night as they were blown back the farthest then for alicia everything went black

**END DREAM**

_**sun rise**_

alicia slowly opened her eyes to see... nothing she yelled out

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT STILL NIGHT OR SOMETHING WHY IS IT DARK!!!! I WANNA SEEEEEEE I WANT LIGHTTTTTTTT I WANNA STEP INTO THE LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!"

and lights what she got as someone pulled off the blind fold she blinked a couple of times from the light invasion then looked around everybody was looking at her with frowns

"what what happend??????whats going on why are you all looking at me like that...whats with the wepons...why to you hade a...is that a gag???...what are you all about to do with that?...whay are you still looking at me like that...get away...what the fuck...why am i tied up...let me go...whay did you all do to me?"alicia said studdering a little gettimg frightend

"WHAT WE DO TO YOU WENCH LOOK AROUND ITS WHAT YOU DID TO US"the second in command yelled((his name is ty))

alicia looked around to see the camp all fucked up

"wow what happend here did yall get hit by a hurricane?"alicia asked looking confused

"no we got hit by a simple red dot that decided to run a muck"night growled rubing his head

"wow thats a nice shiner on your head night who gave you that?"alicia asked laughing

darkness had to hold night back from killing poor alicia

"alicia do you remember anything that you did last night?"kagome asked trying not to loose her patence with her friend

"ummmm i fell asleep thats all"she smiled"sooooo what about these bindings can i be let up now??"they let her go she streched she looked at her claws and noticed somethin they were red she looked up then around and growled

"whats wrong now you defected dragon"ty growled

alicia smiled and looked into the trees she felt it a strong feeling she hadent felt sence she was a pup she sang

"The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal"

alicia dident knotice but everybody behind her pailed and started to get in a fighting position and darkness gorwled out

"alicia dont make me do this"she dident pay attchen and kept her back turned as if waiting her eyes closed then they all heared it something sang back

"The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

I can't wait for you to fuck me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fuckin' minute

I can't wait for you to fuck me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second"

alicia ran out jumping over things as she came to a stop at the forst line and started to sing once agian  
((its another song sooo dont worry))

"Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time"

alicia sang adifferent tune this time and wasent surprised by the quick responce but everybody else was (who the hell is she singing to)they all thought

"Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

We've all had a time where we've lost control  
We've all had our time to grow  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right  
I'll hunt again one night"

the other voice sang sounding closer to them then before

"You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time"

alicia started to look around swinging hwe head back in fourthby now the army had its wepons waiting for an another attack alicia dident even notice when her defense was down feom the back as her red hair in her dragon form came out

"Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

Some live repressing their instinctive feelings  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me"

the voice came out once more close as everybody felt like someone was berathing down there necks

"Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would  
if I ravaged your body  
Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would  
if I ravaged your mind"

alicia drew her head back and roared as loud as she could singing that sending her hair flying everywhich way  
alicia jumped back and as soon as she landed she dashed forward once more this time something else big and red met her in the tackle as they both fell down to the gorund biteing and scraching each other

"Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing"

the other red thing roared out as alicia bit down on its neck and helt its body down

" in this madness this madness I'll hunt again one night"

"in this madness this madness I'll hunt again one night"

both demons got up and turned around to face them darkness's eyes got big kagome gasped and covered her mouth night droped his sword nexxis fainted ssshomaru ketp blinking inotasho's arm went limp and fell to his side ty fell down to his nees as they all looked up at the two alicias both red eyed and red haired both with the chiped horn both with the psycho smile on there face

"hi"alicia said in a dark suductive tone

"hi"alicia said in the same dark suductive tone

night fainted

RYU: YAY I COULDENT HEL IT I WANTED TWO songs for this chapter sooo are you people happy for this two chapters in three days thing lol well the next on will be up soon as well

ja ne

TheRYU


	23. SHOOTING STAR

**REMORSE**

RYU:well i cant beleave it another chapter so soon i must be really bored lolz well im here to say it might be short but at least i dident leave you in the dark about the twins lolz for long

**CHAPTER 23**

**SHOOTING STAR**

Everything was dead quiet as time itself stoped darkness looked at alicia and nearly had a heart attack kagome as well sesshomaru was rubbing his tempols trying to make the forming headake go away Night...was pased out ty was trying not to piss his pants never in his life had he ever seen such a evil sight as TWO FUCKING RED ASSED ALICIA'S!!!!!!as if one wasent enough he growled alicia ((this is going to be a night mare tow named alicia damn my bad bad english grammer!!!!!and its my native toung)the frist onelooked at them with a smile

"well surprise i kinda forgot to tell you guys about her but hehe well here i am and there i am as well"she said pointing at the alicia walking away

"umm alicia"kagome started

"yes"one said

"yes"the other said at the sametime

"this is gonna be hard and confuseing"darkness sighed

"umm when were you gonna tell us about this little-"kagome was cut off

"LITTLE LITTLE A MOUSE IS LITTLE A CRUMB IS LITTLE THIS BIG ASS PSYCHOPATH BEING TWINS IS NOT LITTLE HER FREAKING SISTER MIGHT BE AS CRAZY AS HER!!!!!"ty yelled and stomped off but was stoped

"thats not my sister thats me...in two i have no twin in my family...at least i think"alicia smiled as ty nearly fainted

"and to tell the truth i kinda forgot about my other half's"alicia

"half's?"sesshomaru growled out

"oh yeah there is more of me just shes asleep"alicia said once more

"thank godcoughcough"the other half coughed/sighed as she turned around and walked off

"i think someone should fallow me"alicia sighed

"why is that"kagome asked

"you should know me by now about time she comes back thats because she had gotten into troble"she sighed once more "and i want to go home and her being fucking miss adventure is not something i want to have"alicia growled out then looked down

kagome was gone she still couldent beleave it there were two and they looked like they didrnt like each other by the looks they were giveing one another

"ill be close by jackass"

"ur talking about yourself dumbshit"

"then your dumb shit as well pussy licker"

"dick sucker"

"why are u giveing ur job out want a new client"

"then thats your job then to sence you are me"

both alicia's headbutted and started to push at each other biteing and clawing...real bloody...once agian darkness sighed and kicked night

"get up we have to stop the dumbass from killing herself"darkness sighed

"what you mean(he grabs his head)man i had the weardest dream i mean alicia was two she split and it was funny man hahahaha"

"look up stupid"

he looks up and turns pail

"holy hell"

"thats what we said"kagome laughed at the poor dragon

both dragon demons with a little help from the other demons in the army pulled alica off herself...or something like that both dragoness were growling at each other

"i have a feeling that while alicia may look fine on the outside...i thikn she may hate herself"nexxis sighed looking at her friend "this is sad she looks like she wants to-"

"kill herself"kagome finished looking down"so she sitll does that

kagome started to walk away sesshomaru looked at her in confusion and fallowed not wanting to be by these idiots any longer

"miko"sesshomaru asked as soon as they were far enough away

"yes lord sesshomaru"kagome sat in the flower field they passed the other day sesshomaru sitting next to her

"what is it that you wanted to tell this sesshomaru in his study before this happend"

"well(kagome blushed and looked down)i wanted to ask if it was alright if i left your home i was getting tired and being in your home wasent helping the matter i mean you have token care of me and i thank you and when you hit me(sesshomaru stiffend)i guess i deserved it i shouldent have played that trick on you and im sorry"kagome got on her hands and nees and bowed till her forhead hit the ground sesshomaru looked at her and sighed she wanted to leave

**"no mate can't leave i forbid it"**

"and just what can stop her if she really wanted to?"

**"we can make mate stay whimperdont let mate leave"**

"there is nothing i can do and or say on the matter if she wishes to leave then so be it"

**"noo pups mate can give us powerful pups and mother rin"  
**

"rin can live without and we will have to find another mate"

**"NO MATE SHE CANT LEAVE I WONT LET HER"**

kagome looked up at sesshomaruand let out a whimper his eyes were blazeing red and stearing straight at her

"s-s-sesshomaru a-are you o-ok"

**"mate cant leave"**

"m-m-mate?i-im not your mate sesshomaru"kagome said as she sat up and was pushed down on her backwith an angry sesshomaru on top of her

**"NO mate cant leave"**sesshoamrus beast began to nussle kagomes neck and lick the spot where one day he would mark her

kagome was at a loss what the hell what happend to sesshomaru and who was this

_**"mate is sad dont leave mate"**_

_**"who are you"**_

_**"please dont leave matewhimperhe needs us we cant leave him comfert him make mate happy"**_

"ill try"

kagome began to hum a tune((u make up one a nice one cause i dont know one lolz))and rub circles on his back((remember in the other chapter they were sittin in that circle then alicia got...high on life hahah well he took his armer off then oks))while her other hand rubed his scalp makeing him relax and start to purr her as well

"ok sesshoamru i will not leave...so soon but i will have to leave to collect the jewl shards ok"kagome tryed to reason

"this sesshoamru will allow this only if i go out with you"he purred out

"fine you win"

both just layed in the medow time sceamed to freeze and the wind sceamed to flow around both of them it was as if the world stoped and only the two of them remained kagome closed her eyes as well as sesshoamru they only wanted this to be the one time that they have togeather before the crule cold world made herself known as time started agian kagome looked up at the sky and gasped sesshomaru looked at her and rolled over to get a look at what she was seeing but all he saw in the sky was shooting stars...a lot of them he looked back at kagome and he couldent help but stare she had her eyes closed and had the most beauteful expresion her eyes were closed and her hands were griping togeather she looked like an angle in his eyes and nothing could change that

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

shipo was sitting on a tree branch thinking where was his mama and whats takeing her so long he missed her (shippo started to cry)he looked up at the sky and gasped and remembered what kagome once told him about things like this

_"now shippo do you see that"_

_"yeah what is it?"_

_"its called a shooting star silly now when ever you see a shooting star you close your eyes and make a wish and if your hearts pure and clean then it will come true"  
_

_"really is it true?"_

_"of course its true now come on and lets make a wish"_

_both closed there eyes and made a wish and soon the star was gone when both opened there eyes kagome looked at the rest of her friends who went along there bisness and smiled then looked down on shippo and smiled then asked_

_"well what did you wish for shippo?"  
_

_"that...well you see...well...i wished that you whould be my mama"shippo looked down when she dident say anything and was about to start crying when_

_"ohh shippo id be proud to call you my son...pup...hahaha well thank you my pup"shippo jumped and huged kagome tight and started to cry__after about a few moments he stoped and asked_

_"what did you wish for mama?"_

_"me shippo i wished that everybody would have good health and that i would be able to stay with you for a long long time"_

shippo smiled at the thought now that kagome was a demon she really would be able to stay with him forever looking up at the shooting starts he made a wish and soon as he finished the star show was over and he waited and waited then when he was about to give up

"SHIPPO DINNER TIME!!!!!!" rins voice rang out

shippo laughed wow i guess that wishing stuff really worked

((shippos wish...

mama i wish that...(stomic growl)it was dinner time oops

end of wish))

wow next time i make a wish its gonna be that mama was here with me hahaha

"here i come rin"

shippo ran up to his new best friend and smiled rin blushed as they held hands and walked into the castle blushing all the way

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kagome opend her eyes and stared at the remaining stars in the back ground she could hear her friends telling jokes and singing and talking about the stars she looked over at sesshoamru and smiled when she noticed tht he was looking at her she smiled

"did you wish for something seshomaru?"

"no"

"oh why not im shure there is something that you could have wished for i know there was for me"

"this sesshomaru has everything that he wants and nothing could change it"

"oh really"

"yes now tell me mate what did you wish for?"

kaogme blushed when he called her mate"i wished that shippo could have been able to see this and if he could that whatever he wished for would come true i miss him and i hope that hes ok"

"he is withen this sesshomarus castle and my gards will not let any troble happen to the pup"

kagome smiled and sighed she gasped a little when sesshomaru picked her up bridle style and started to walk back to what was left of the camp when they entered kagome was asleep so he took her to the tent that was his and put her on his bed and took off his wepons and boots and got in on the other side of her he put his arm on her side and pulled her to his body to spoon her faintly he could hear what darkness and the others were saying but payed no attchen and fell into a deep sleep that he could only get into with her laying next to him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RYU: like i said sorry its short but hey i had to do a lot of things and i just got a &$()&#$&$( up grade and now im pissed but hey this is it

alicia:a a a wait hold on hold on

RYU:what the hell are you doing here beat it

alicia:something is wrong with this chapter i dont know how but this chapter doesent feel right

RYU:point being

alicia:well hell im just saying somethings missing but oh well get the writeing on the next one u lazy ass...dragon thing hahahahahaha

RYU:shut the hell up before i make it to where u die in the story...you know what that wouldent be a bad idea what do you think readers?

alicia dies?

vs

alicia lives?

alicia:noooooooooooooo dont you dare pick one...dont make me sick nexxis on u

RYU:gulp ahhhhh well till next time

ja ne

TheRYU


	24. i dont know so dont ask me

****

RYU: oks I know I haven't updated in a while and I know people might hate me for that but with this chapter I'm gonna make it long...and I mean long with little songs to help with that you see I had a writers block and no matter what I thought up nothing would help me get rid of it sooo I left it alone all this time then out of the blue I hear this song and I'm like DAMN THATS GOOD and then ideas for the damn story start popping up lolz sooo I'm gonna be trying to update longer chapters cause...cause...IM MOVEING that means no computer for a long long and I mean LONG as time prob a year or more but I hope no but hell what can you do sooo I'm gonna try and put up long chapters so you all wont hate me as much when I finally get back on oks thank you for all the reviews I mean this is my first story and never in my wildest dreams did I even think that I would get up in the 200 for reviews...hell I was shocked when I got over 100 lolz sooo all I have to say is thank you to all my reviewers THANK YOU!!1 cause without you I would have done this story like I did all the other ones stopped at chapter six lolz so I thank you and I hope this chapter and the others to come will be as good as all your reviews make my story to be once again thank you and here is...omg

**CHAPTER 24**

**...I don't know so don't ask me**

Kagome awoke to a beat she smiled and snuggled closer into it the warm heat was all around her she smiled even more it felt sooo good the way the warmth spread to her waist... over her chest... on her legs...on her ass...wait...back yeah on her back she slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but felt it all over at the same time she moved her hand to her stomach something hard was pressing into her stomach and no matter how she turned it would not go away she moned and grabbed it and pushed then pulled trying to move it somewhere else she then felt her heat move...where her head was felt like it was vibrating..kagome thought about it for a minute then went back to trying to pull and push the thing off of her stomach she thin whimpered because it wouldn't move it felt like it just got harder and then what made her stop was when it moved...it freaking moved she grabbed it and squeezed then she heard it something above her barked she slowly opened her eyes and looked up what she saw made her turn white...err ((sorry I couldn't help it))she looked up into the red eyes of sesshomaru and he had a smirk and he was purring he licked her nose and moved he rolled on top of kagome and

"WH-what is I-it s-se-sessh"kagome blushed

"Why do you do these things to me kagome?"He asked getting control over his beast

"I don't understand wheat did I do?"

Sesshomaru moved his hips and kagome blushes ten times over and she felt the...item in her hand move just as sesshomaru thrusted his hips

"This (thrust) this is what you do to this sesshomaru "he growled/purred in pleasure

"Oh"was kagome remark

sesshomaru smirked and couldn't help it any more he pulled her in for a kiss she moned and kissed him back sesshomaru used his tail to slowly and carefully opened her legs and rested him body in-between hers he moved from kissing her lips that he left a nice strawberry red to kiss and suck her neck then when he got to the point where he neck and shoulder met he kissed and licked that spot for he knew that soon his mark would go there he smirked into her neck he soon then began to cut the front of her shirt off and a contraption held her Brest in place so he couldn't get to them he growled and pushed his hand on one Brest and pinched the nipple and pulled it as well she screamed in pleasure as she started breathing faster and lowly moneing he stopped and looked her in the eyes and smiled...not one of his I'm about to kill you so pray to what ever kami you know because y-your about to meet him/her but one of his hidden I love you smiles kagome looked at him and smiled back she reached his face and turned his cheek and smiled his hair soon moving about them both as a courtin of silky silver then way the light that entered the hit kagome face to sesshomaru looked angelic he knew that she was his had to be his she couldn't go back to the half-breed she would be his the mother of **HIS** pups the mother of Rin oh he thrusted his hips and he moned and hissed from the pleasure and lifted her hips to meet his thrust with one of her own this time it was sesshomaru that hissed from pleasure as soon as he bent down to kiss both him and kagome froze and looked to the side the crouching down watching them was not only one but both Alicia's kagome looking wide eyed but what cracked the nutshell was when one passed a bag of popcorn to the other and the one that got the popcorn passed the sota over to her

"Well that was starting to be a great hentai"Alicia sighed

"I wonder why they stopped."Alicia sighed

both watching kagome blush that would have made a cherry red color put to shame sesshomaru started growling first low then louder and louder and louder till he was all but vibrating the tent kagome wanted to crawl under a rock she nearly had sex with sesshomaru she blushed and looked up at the angered demon and smiled at least he did like her enough to want to fuck her she looked over to her friend and sighed she would die today Alicia looked at one another then hurried and ran from the tent dust trails forming there run away from danger laughing all the while

"well...that was ummm embarseing"kagome sighed as she got up and tied her shirt together with one of the free sashes and she looked over to sesshomaru who's eyes were still red watching every little thing that she touched and how she moved then he got up and redressed and ready to go they both walked out to see everybody working getting things together as they just woken up soon sesshomaru soon spotted darkness trying to calm down Alicia as she was laughing at something he just dragged her to his and nights that's when he heard kagome giggling and knew that she had see Alicia as well the other one must have been dragged into the tent already

"well it screams like she's about to get the royal treatment huh sessh"kagome laughed and started to walk away to help the chef cook for all the men sesshomaru sighed and walked to his fathers tent

Alicia couldn't believe it...kagome was about to get freaky deeky with sesshomaru...IT WAS ABOUT DAMN TIME!!shit she knew that dragons and dogs aged slowly after puberty but damn she was afraid that it would take longer then necessary to get those two dumbass's together she soon tripped over when she didn't know but her falling caused her other self to fall on top of her but soon it didn't mater because she started laughing this was a good day it started out very good...wait...no it didn't...it started out like a nightmare...one of those nightmares where all the people that hate you are having a meeting on how to...hehe take care of you((I've just watched courage the cowardly dog lolz))soon she felt hands lifting her up she looked behind her to see an no so on the morning darkness looking down at her she smiled

"Ahhhhh what's up doc?"

"What is it with you and wakening up at ungodly hours of the morning?"

"What are you talking about it should only be about...ummm six...wow I need to go back to bed do you mind?"Alicia yawned

"HN"

darkness soon dropped Alicia onto the bed and dropped the other Alicia next to her Alicia two looked at Alicia ones back and crawled onto it soon she disappeared and only one Alicia was left sleeping on the bed next to night darkness thought about it for a second before the natural things started to happen and he got back in the bed on the other side of Alicia and fell asleep..That is until afternoon when they normally woke up

**_AFTERNOON_**

Alicia woke up this time to an empty bed and shivered...she looked around noticing that everything but darkness and nights items that were missing were disturbed she sighed and layed down she knew that she shouldn't but couldn't help it the bed smelled like darky and nighy she sighed once more she knew she shouldent be getting used to wakening up to two warm body's on either side of hers that was only a dream that would soon pop when they got back home and she wished it would be soon she looked down at her wrist and sighed she got up and walked out the tent she saw a nice life she saw fellow demons joking and training with each other she saw sesshomaru stilling kisses from kagome a few trees over thinking that they couldn't see them..well she could her eyes were that good like she had x-ray vision and could see for miles and what ever she saw cam in clear as the water here and that was clear she looked over and saw darkness and night training fighting with each other and then getting on some of the other training demons night laughing here and there and darkness smirking she turned around and started to walk into the woods opposite of everybody her emotions trying to take over and that wouldn't be something pretty after walking she came upon a cliff and opened her wings and flew away she needed to be alone for what she was about to do because if anybody else saw she would be...cast out...like she was now. Darkness and night felt it when Alicia walked away from everybody nights first instant was to fallow her but darkness stopped him

"Sometimes brother even the most of dumb animals wish to be alone at times "darkness said no looking at him

"I see brother I wonder what she wishes to think about alone."Night said out loud meaning to be kept in his thoughts

"sesshomaru...do...you think...that...we...mmmmffsm"kagome tried to get out before sesshomaru drugged her with another kiss that left her wear and wet its a good thing that she was sitting on his lap she just stopped trying to talk and kissed him for all that she was worth then it got heated and sesshomaru started to move his hand under her shirt and grab a Brest ((but I'm gonna leave that alone right there for now))

Alicia flew a great distance damn near out the northern lands she stopped near a dace big enough and put up a barrier she moved towards the back and sat thinking then pulled her wrist up and used her other hands nail and cut cut long and cut deep into her skin her armor fell away leavening brown bloody skin she did it again and again and again till her arm looked like it went through a meat grinder you could see her skin on the ground blood poring out like a waterfall as she kept her demonic healing from taking action her bones could be seen as veins were broken and ripped oven spilling life's blood but Alicia had a smile on her face and she grabbed and squeezed her arm to make it even more painful she deserved to be in pain to feel like her arm was being ripped off soon after hours of blood loss she let her healing take place but because of so much blood loss it took a slower time to heal and she blacked out...darkness didn't feel right kagome and sesshomaru after they got cleaned up and back felt like something was wrong but thought nothing of it...well kagome did anyway sesshomaru kept an eye out for something not right soon hours went by and no one heard from Alicia or even heard her singing that was sure to be along side her kagome began to grow worried soon then sun was beginning to go down and kagome went to darkness and asked

"Have you seen Alicia?"

"No I would have thought she came back by now"

"so she really did leave...well she's a big girl and what ever she's doing must be important and she'll come back...I hope"

Soon a soldiers yelled out

"Look there she is"

all four of them looked up to see Alicia flying into camp she transformed back into her human form but instead of going to everybody she walked back into the forest climbed a tree and closed her eyes kagome looked at her like she was crazy first she makes her worry her tail off just to come back and not even look her way ...to not even say I'm back so don't worry ...no she just goes and puts her big ass in a tree and thinks that everything is alright gurrrr oh how she wanted to kill the dragon at that moment darkness looked at Alicia and wondered what was wrong why was she acting like that but brushed it off as she was tired and needed rest from whatever she was doing night was curious what was up with her he had to find out that's when he looked over at kagome and saw her stomping over to said dragon and smirked maybe he would find out sooner then he thought kagome marched over to Alicia's tree and looked up into it found the branch she was laying on and jumped into it and glared at the dragon

"Alicia doesn't know how to say hi no more?"

"zZzZzZzZzZ"

"Don't play that sleep shit with me"

"ZZzZzZzZzZ ZZzZzZzZzZ"

"Alicia I'm gonna give you to the count of three to talk and I mean it"

"zZzZzZzzzzZzZzZzZ"

"1"

"ZzZ"

"2"

"Zz"

"3"

"What man I can't get no sleep no where"

"Alicia what's the matter with you"

"Life sucks"

"I'm sure"

"Really"

"Really"

"Sigh"

"Alicia what is wrong with you...really?"

"Nothing nothing at all just came to my scenes is all and I feel GREEAAAAT"

"You're not the damn tiger off the commercials so stop acting like it silly"

"But really kagome I'm fine just sleepy as hell I had to work out my wings and you remember how sleepy I can get after words"

"Sure but why don't you use a bed?"

"Cause I like a tree better"

"Oks then what ever floats your boat"

Kagome jumped down and walked over to darkness and stopped in front of him

"Ok I know one thing she really is tired but she wisent telling the whole truth somethng else is messing with her ian I hope you and night find out what it is "kagome then walked away into hers and sesshomaru tent

Alicia watched as darkness and night went into there tent and watched as the light on the inside went out and when she thought that they were asleep started to sing

((Oks sooo I kind of changed some words in this song don't hurt me))

"Everybody's got their problems;  
everybody says the same shit to you.  
It's just a matter of how you solve them,  
and knowing how to change the things you've been through."

Alicia jumped out of the tree and walked around camp there were only a few demons awoke and they were paying less and less attchen to her so she sang on and walked on

"I feel I've come to realize,  
how fast life can be compromised.  
Step back to see what's going on,  
I can't believe this happened to you.  
This happened to you.

It's just a problem that we're faced with, am I  
Not the only one who hates to stand by.  
Complications ended first in this line,  
with all these pictures running through my mind."

Alicia grabbed her right arm her fighting arm her scratched up arm it was still raw and hurt she grabbed it once more and squeezed

"Knowing endless consequences,  
I feel so useless in this.  
Get back, step back, and as for me,  
I can't believe.

Part of me, won't agree,  
because I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure.

Part of me, won't agree,  
because I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure.  
Anymore  
So"

Alicia walked by kagome and sesshomaru tent normally when Alicia was sad or needed someone she went to kagome but not this time she couldn't could she kagome belonged to someone else now she couldn't talk to anyone she was all alone...again

"Everybody's got their problems;  
everybody says the same shit to you.  
It's just a matter of how you solve them,  
what else are we supposed to do?"

Alicia stopped singing for a moment and looked around this place felt a little to much like a home and she grabbed her arm even harder but not enough to make it bleed she didn't need everybody up and alert but she didn't figure out that no one was asleep all up and listening to her

"Part of me, won't agree,  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure.

Part of me, won't agree,  
because I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure.  
Anymore"

She stepped into a fire pit and kept walking through like walking on air second Alicia came out and started to sing both singing at the same time but second Alicia was lead singer the first Alicia grabbed her own horns and started to pull this time a little blood did come out

"Why do things that matter the most,  
never end up being what we chose.  
(Anymore)  
Now that I find no way so bad,  
I don't think I knew what I had.  
(Anymore)

Why do things that matter the most,  
never end up being what we chose.  
(Anymore)  
Now that I find no way so bad,  
I don't think I knew what I had."

Alicia jumped back into her tree and silently cried wishing she could turn back time and stop it from happening...but she couldn't could she was meant to be a fuck up and this was her destiny

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Alicia woke up and straight of the back didn't like it she knew this day was going to be a livening hell starting off from the fact that she couldn't mover a single limb on her body tail included she opened her eyes and wished she hadn't everybody was in front of her she wisent in her tree and she couldent move

"What the fuck"

ok well she could at least speak that was a given only meaning that they wanted answers and they didn't want her running away before she gave them some damn how she hated life...life sucked monkey balls

"ok what's going on why cant I move...did you tie me down...what's going on here...I aint saying shit...call my lawyer...I plead the fifth...(everybody looked at Alicia like she was crazy)oh yeah this isn't America...damn...do your worst you aint getting not a damn thing from meh"alicia growled

"Oh really?"Kagome glared a glare that made sesshomaru proud

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"What's wrong Alicia we didn't even ask you anything who say we were gonna ask you something?"Night taunted

"OH YEAH YOU JUST...TIED...I think ...ME UP FOR MY OWN HEALTH I DONT THINK SOOOOOOO"alicia said like she was losing her mind I mean who's to say I'm here right now and all you caught was a figment of your imagination huh what makes you think that soon I'm not gonna poof and be a log huh huh what makes you think that your not caught in my web of...of...things...damn... who says I cant get my boy to come over here and go all shadow clone jutsu on your asses HUH...wait...damn...wrong anime damn it was sooo good"

"Alicia shut up"

"who the hell do you think you are you think I'm just gonna say yes master SORRY buddy but slave days haven't even come yet for my kind HA...DAMN IT"the rope holding Alicia tightened

"Now will you shut up and be a good girl?"Night taunted once more

"What there was a time when she was good?"Ty asked scarsicticly

"Oh...yeah good point"

"Shut up idiots Alicia?"

"Yes nexxus"

"(nexxas slaps her behind the head) WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!"

"Owwwww that hurt damn you!! and nothing I'm fine really now let me go these things are starting to make my body stiff and if my WHOLE body gets stiff man that's a log of bones to crack and it aint pretty wow yep...there they go thanks a lot for the help now do you mind LET ME GO!!"Alicia roared

"What's wrong Alicia?"Kagome asked once again

"I don't know so don't ask meh"she said

"How the hell can you not know what's wrong with you?"Ty sighed

"Cause I have no idea what the hell you people see wrong with me cause if you see something I don't please let me know id love to hear it!!"Alicia growled tired of being tied up its been five hours since she woke up and she couldn't even stretch man she felt like shit and she wanted nothing but to stretch and walk it out but they wouldn't let her and from the looks on there faces it wouldn't be no time soon either...unless

"Ummm guys you know I'm not rushing or anything-"she was cut off

"Yes she is"

"BUT!!I think it's about time we found our nice big purple thing in the sky...or ground"alicia smiled

"Ok but don't worry we will get you next time Alicia...so watch your back...and watch it GOOD"darkness growled as he untied her the first thing she did was fly into the sky and circle a couple of times

"Damn there percistant sigh but oh well its time we left any way I'm getting bored

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RYU:well here is another chapter I toned down the singing and I tried to make it kind of lemonish sooo tell me what you think cause if I don't get over 230 reviews I'm not gonna start on the next chapter lolz

JA ne

TheRYU

p.s

Ok I have to say that...i might stop this story...i might delete it cause im running out of ideas soo oif people would give me a few ideas that would be great thank you and id keep the story going but i do say im runin out of them and fast


	25. im sooo sorry peps

RYU: ok i know i havent up dated for months but i have a good reason...i think well im finally down here in fl not in my own houuse i mind u but im down here its hot as hell my new school is nice YAY -- not its all right but it could have been better we are gettin our house soon and then i can update ike i was last time once or twice every two months oks oh and i got a couple chaps done all ready sooo u wouldent have to wait for a long time when i get my comp back up oks I MISS ALL MY REVIEWERS and im sorry its takeing sooo long well

ja ne

The ever loveable RYU

TheRYU

lolz


	26. still sorry

**Remorse**

**Ryu: oks then I know u want to cuss me out but please be reasonable you know I just moved and all I need is a little more time then I will update every other day oks im about to buy a new laptop cause the other comp got messed up sooooo bear with me a little little little LITTLE longer **


	27. the past

Remorse

TheRyu: oks oks I'm back and with another chapter YAY I know a bunch of you…looks at the mob of angry people with pitch forks and torcheswanna kill be but please don't I can't stand to be killed at my tinder age of 1, 684, 86 soo please don't kill me and I'd like to thank Sugarplum-sweetheart for the idea now this chapter won't be long but it will be good

Chapter….ummm oh yeah 27 see I remembered

The Past

Kagome was worried for her friend what the hell was going through her head kagome frowned they didn't talk like they used to ever since she and sesshomaru were getting closer kagome blushed as she remembered what sesshomaru did to her a few hours ago

Flashback

"Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru?"Kagome called

Kagome walked through a few bushes and stopped in her tracks there just like her dream stood a necked sesshomaru waist up in the river they made camp by kagome nearly started to drooled she eeped when sesshomaru looked her way and nearly fainted as he gave her that bedroom 

smile (girls u know what I'm talking about) and waved her to come closer. She went and sat by the water's edge

"What is it that you need from this sesshomaru….kagome" sesshomaru said in a husky voice kagome had to press hard to keep her shivers from showing

"Nothing I just wanted to see what you were doing ill leave you to your bath now" kagome got up to leave when a wet hand brought her back down

"This sesshomaru does not wish of you to leave"

And with that he kissed her silly

End flashback

Kagome blushed and looked back at the sky at both Alicia's and growled it was time for a little girls to girl talk now

Alicia 1 sighed man they still traveled with the stupid army and still felt nearly all their eyes boring holes in her back this was just not fair how did they catch her she thought

Alicia 2 looked over

"Man I wish we could find that stupid portal and go home I miss our cave I hope no one calls it home now" alicia 2 said

"Yeah I know how u feel" alicia 1 sighed

"ALICIA!!" kagome yelled

"HUH WHAT??" alicia 1 asked 

"Come here for a sec" kagome smiled all sweet like

"For what?" alicia 2 asked feeling a little bit sceared at her smile

"BECAUSE WE NEED TO TALK THAT'S WHY!!"Kagome growled

Both Alicia's winced nothing good will come out of this they both knew it. both of them landed by kagome just for her to jump on Alicia 2 and they flew away

A few hundred miles away

Alicia what is wrong with you?"Kagome asked

"Nothing" Alicia said back

"Yeah what she said "Alicia 2 commented

Alicia how long have I known you to tell that something's wrong huh"kagome insisted

Alicia 1 looked over at kagome for what seemed like forever until she finally began talking

"I guess it happened when I was a younger and didn't know you or anybody for that matter I was on my own and didn't know my parents I think they died but that's hopeful wishing instead of saying that they didn't want me so they left me "Alicia 1aughed a little at the irony

**Flashback**

A little Alicia was wondering the forest she was bruised and beat up one eye was swollen and her tail was cut in half and bleeding she was crying and wanted to go home but didn't know where home was soon she wondered upon a blossoming village and smiled hopefully someone here would help her but as she went down the people humans and demons alike kept looking at her and whispering bad things till one of the little kids picked up a rock and threw it at her for no reason Alicia didn't understand why did they hate her what did she do to them soon a lot of the other little kids joined in with throwing things at her and fell down as one hit her in the stomach hard she started crying even more as the chants of the villagers were heard

"Little red slut, red scaled trash, red dragon shit, got out of here you little idiot, kill her she will bring us harm, kill her kill her kill her kill her"

Alicia whimpered and begged them to stop pleaded asked for Mersey said she would leave but the villagers wouldn't lesion and soon one of the demon children scratched Alicia on the back and howled in pain then the adult demons and humans began to beat on her hurt her she began to cough up blood oh god she just wanted it to end please let it end what did she do soon a red glow started to form around her Alicia could see what was happening and hear the screams and smell the fear as she began to roar to the people it was like wish wasn't in control of her body like it was on autoplight she could hear herself talking and the fear in the village grow as she transformed into her giant dragon form even as a small child she was large she killed the villagers as she smiled and sang

I'm digging with my fingertips,  
I'm gripping at the ground I stand upon.  
I'm searching for fragile bones.  
(Evolution)

alicia swiped her giant claws and killed the little kids that hurt her, her paws showering in there blood

I'm never gonna be refined;  
keep trying but I won't assimilate.  
Sure, we have come far in time...  
(Watch the bough break)

And I'm sorry I don't believe,  
by the evidence that I see,  
that there's any hope left for me...  
It's evolution!  
Just evolution!

Alicia roared and flames flew over the houses burning it all to the ground

And I, I do not dare deny  
the basic beast inside;  
it's right here,  
it's controlling my mind!  
And why do I deserve to die?  
I'm dominated by  
this animal that's locked up inside!  


Alicia's giant claws cluched her head as she roared louder then looked down and smiled

Close up to get a real good view,  
I'm betting that the species will survive.  
Hold tight, I'm getting inside you...  
(Evolution) 

Alicia's tail swang at the demons and humans that were trying to get away cuting them in half

And when we're gonna find these bones,  
they're gonna want to keep them in a jar.  
The number one virus,  
caused by procreation.

And the planet may go astray;  
in a million years they'll say:  
"Those mother fuckers were all deranged!"  
It's evolution!  
Just evolution!

alicia raised her body up and jumped into the air just to land down in the middle of the vilage destroying buildings and houses in one leap

And I, I do not dare deny  
the basic beast inside;  
it's right here,  
it's controlling my mind!  
And why do I deserve to die?  
I'm dominated by  
this animal that's locked up inside! 

Alicia laughed an evil laugh that would have made naraku shiver in fear as she looked around at the dustruction she made

Take a look around... (take a look around...)  
Nothing much has changed.  
Take a look around... (take a look around...)  
Nothing much has changed.  
Take a look around!  
Take a look around!  
Take a look around!  
Nothing much has changed!  
Take a look around!  


Take a look around!  
Nothing much has changed!  
Take a look around!  
Take a look around!  
Nothing much has changed!

Take a look around! 

Alicia jumped just outside the boundry line of the village the few that were still alive thought she was about to leave them alone

I, I do not dare deny  
the basic beast inside;  
it's right here,  
it's controlling my mind!

She turned around opend her mouth and had the biggest fireball growing her eyes danced with laughter as she let it loose

And why do I deserve to die?  
I'm dominated by  
this animal that's locked up inside

Why? (why...)  
Why do I deserve to die? (do i deserve to die)  
(Why? Why?)

The village was no more

TheRyu:well theres a little look into alicias messed up past ill try and update again eather Friday or Thursday or even Saturday but be looking out

Ja ne

TheRyu

p.s I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers if it wasent for the many

"please update soon"

Requests I wouldent have updated untill next week sooo thank you for getting me off of my lazy butt


	28. cant think of a title soo work with me

REMORSE

Ryu:ok well I would have updated earlier if the power wouldn't have gone out or the water wouldn't have flooded the damn street thus making the power poles tip and fall over or the fact that MY COMPUTER CRASHED BECAUSE OF THE LIGHTING cries silently everything was deleted I had three chapters set up for you now….. It's all gone cries harder all that hard work gone…oh well that just means I have to work harder…again…..damn T-T

Chapter 28…can't think of a title work with me

Kagome stared at Alicia with tears in her eyes

"Awww I'm soo sorry Alicia"

"Don't worry about it that was great practice to transform"Alicia 1 laughed

Kagome nearly fell off Alicia Alicia 2 looked back at kagome with a smile

"well that's part of our messed up child hood the rest tho you have to wait cause I don't feel like talking anymore…a look a river"alicia 2 and 1 gazed at the river thinking about the past

"Well damn it the past is the past and….a Alicia you remember the first time we walked in on darkness and night bathing?"Alicia 1 asked 2

((Man this story is hurting grammar and English pros everywhere))

"Yeah that was a nightmare hahaha but got the look on their face was kind of like the time behind the rock hahaha good times good times"

"Yeah ha-ha"

"Wait you saw them bathing?!"Kagome gasped

"Kagome we saw them do sooo much in our life time we can write a book about them hahaha"Alicia 2 smiled

Kagome blushed and thought about it for a minute...

"Do tell"

Alicia 1 and 2 laughed as they flew down to the river and sat kagome on the edge

(Unknown to them that night darkness and sesshomaru fallowed after a while)

"ok kagome this is what they were doing they were bathing first then they started talking about this girl they liked at the time….sakume I think her name was ha-ha well anyway"alicia 1 began

"then all of a sudden they started to splash water on each other and got me wet the bastards well then night started to you know what sing"alicia 2 said as kagome giggled then she continued

"Well they started to swing their hips like so (they swung their hips like monkeys do when swinging in trees darkness and night blushed under there armor as sesshomaru gave them the wtf look) then they grabbed each other's tails and used them as mikes and sang

((for the people who think this upcoming song is vile please…STOP READING THIS STORY BECAUSE IT WILL ONLY GET WORSE….thank you ok this is kind of like a flashback sooo please go with it))

((ok when there is a lead singer like darkness first then in the () that's night talking or singing and vice versa))

"She won't let me fuck.  
I really need to bust a nut.  
She won't let me fuck.  
I really need to bust a nut. "Darkness sang

(Hey, check this out.)  
"It's so frustrating being a man, all these sexy women don't understand  
Things we need to do, every other day or two  
Like take you home baby, and make sweet love to you,  
But you, you won't let me fuck."Darkness finished

"She won't let me fuck. (You say the mood ain't right.)  
I really need to bust a nut. (I know that pussy's tight.)  
She won't let me fuck. (Give it to me, baby.)  
I really need to bust a nut. "Night began

"Her heart is still broken, (Poor baby.) her emotions are sore. (I know what you mean, girl.)  
She is trying to recover from the man before. (Hey, that's my homeboy, cause.)  
Her ex-boyfriend, (Who, Jermaine?) he probably can't see (shake that ass.)  
That it was easy for him (uh, say what?) but he made is hard for me. (Why, man?)  
Cause she, she won't let me fuck."Night finished while holding his head down

"She won't let me fuck. (Aw, give it to me baby.)  
I really need to bust a nut. (You know just what I need.)  
She won't let me fuck. (Girl, you eaten' all my food, you drinking' all my beer)  
I really need to bust a nut. (you smokin' all my weed!)

You rub your ass against me on the disco floor. (shake that ass.)  
I asked you for your number and you said 'Hell no!'  
(That's alright. Hey, fuck that bitch look at that one over there,cause.)  
You always hang around me everyday. Different women wanna kick it, but you scare them away.  
Now I get offended when you come around, cause I'm tired of my organs  
(Your organs?) going up and down. That sucks, cause she won't let me fuck."Darkness finished

Darkness sat on a rock bringing night between his legs Alicia had to hold her hand over her mouth to be quiet from laughter

"She won't let me fuck. (Aw, give it to me baby, give it to me honey.)  
I really need to bust a nut. (Don't play with my head again.)  
She won't let me fuck. (Let me hit it baby, let me hit it baby.)  
I really need to bust a nut. (Are you a lesbian?)

Oh, let me lick it baby. Let me stick it honey. Buccoooc!  
I'll give you my money.  
Girl, you can have it all. Go ahead and have a ball.  
If you want, you can take them both, baby.

In the year 2000 I see thousand of pretty young women I find arousin'  
Grocery store shopping, magazine browsin', many different ways they keep their hair styles and  
Full of boredom, I walk toward 'em, get 'em close to me cause I'm supposed to be  
Male aggressor, female impresser. Say the right things, possibly undress her.  


But that's the post game, this is still the pre-game.  
Silly woman She-game. Baby, what's your name?  
Even though I'm a freak, I play it off like a college geek, crack a smile and politely speak  
With intellect to the woman I select, hoping that she won't detect  
my egotistical chauvinistical lust I thrust 'til I scream like Mystical.  
The wrong message I hope I'm not sending. Laughing and pretending my dick's not extending.  
Can't be overzealous, she might discover. She's walkin' away, (Bitch!) blew my cover. "Night frowned and bobbed his head to the invisible beat

Alicia was on her knees holding her stomach crying but thankfully the steam blocked out the scent

"She won't let me fuck. (You know I love you.)  
I really need to bust a nut. (Please don't change the subject.)  
She won't let me fuck. (We could've fucked all night long)  
I really need to bust a nut. (But, but, but, but your telephone number is wrong.)

She won't let me fuck. (Girl you got a lot to give.)  
I really need to bust a nut. (You dress, you dress, so provocative.)  
She won't let me fuck. (I can see your lingerie, from real far away.)  
I really need to bust a nut. (Bitch, you must think I'm gay.)"Darkness finished throwing his head back to finish off the song

"Don't make me beg. Baby, let me rub your leg.  
Don't make me cry. Look into my eye.  
Girl, you damn pretty. Stop actin' so siddity. Put some oil on your titties.  
…. She don't wanna fuck.both darkness and night talked/sang this part and

Alicia couldn't hold it anymore and fell to the ground laughing out loud crying big waterfall tears she kept smashing her fists on the ground then rolling over and over on her back and stomach till she couldn't breathe and still laughed till finally she stopped and got the energy to look up to the legs of night and darkness she looked even higher up thank god they put a towel on Alicia smiled at them then like lightening there was only a smoke outline of her body as she ran down the halls from them and they gave chase this lasted for at least eight hours before Alicia slowed down from laughing too much and they tackled her then made her promise not to tell anyone what she saw…well that was after they tried to tortured her into submission Alicia laughing the whole time through

"Wow" was the only work kagome had for the show and story

Ryu: YAY another chapter down and the storm dident kill it


	29. AN this is important

REMORSE

Ryu: oh god something funny just happened I was reading my last four five reviews and had laughed my ass off hahaha you know its funny as hell that someone would take the time to flame my story its soooo funny there telling me to stop writing and give up…..LIKE HELL I WILL lolz I mean ive been writeing this story sence what ummmm last two years and people think that just because two or thre people don't like it im just gonna give up HA think again oh I would tho like to thank

**SparkleRainbow if it wasent for your scarcastic response I think I might have actually began to think that I was getting no more flames and that would have made me sooooo sad (yeah right)**

I would also like to thank JammyDodger217 AND .Saiya.of.the.moon. FOR WITH OUT THERE NICE AND FUNNY REVIEWS I MIGHT HAVE STOPED WRITEING FOR A LITTLE LONGER AND FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS FLAMES IN ALL YOU FLAMERS OUT THERE WARM MY HOT CHOCLATE AND THE REVIEWERS WARM MY FRINGERS TO START WRITEING AGAIN LOLZ WELL I SHOULD UP DATE IN ABOUT TWO DAYS THREE AT TOPS OKS

P.S

IM NEVER GONNA STOP!! lolz


	30. stupid back up thank you

Ryu: wow would u look at that it's me lolz I know some of you are waiting for the next chap and I have to say I am soooo sorry I never meant to take so long but I'm just now getting the computer back so you are going to have to bear with me for a few more days till I find the book that I have the has my written down chaps and if I don't fine that then I will have to just start over and get it over with I would like to thank everybody that have reviewed my story because it really mean s a lot to me even the flamers *sniffsniff*thank you and by at least Wednesday next week if I don't have a my book then I'm going to post the replacement chap I was working on oks thank you for staying with me through these technical difficutalies


	31. Rest in pieces

Ryu: please please please don't hate me ok its really short and I know its way over due sooo sorry…man I can't believe this it's been two years and now on the 27th its going to be the third year I've been writing this story..I feel so proud...i mean ive never token this long to write a story and it's been kept going lolz well this is for all the people who have been surporting me though all of this and also I just wanted you to know

IT'S GOING TO BE MY BIRTHDAY SOON ON THE 26th IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SOOO EVERYBODY BETER WISH ME A HAPPY ONE……OR ELSE lolz don't make me get asya on you

Chapter 31 one fucked up dream turns into one fucked up future

Kagome was tossing and turning in her bed her dreams that were once sweet were now nightmares. It started out like her and sesshomaru kissing her rubbing up on him and him kissing her and rubbing his hand down her shirt and then it was getting even lower it was about to go under her skirt when it changed and she was ripped away from her sweet dream into this horrible horrible nightmare.

Kagome looked around the woods she was in she had no idea what the hell happened or how she got to this place it was sooo quiet it was starting to get to her there were no birds chirping no bugs scurrying or little or even big animals moving it was deathly silent. Kagome got up and started to walk around she had to find something or someone or else she was going to lose her mind…or what was left of it. Kagome walked until she came upon a clearing she saw the form of a body a person standing before a lake. The closer she got to the person the more she saw it was ALICIA!!!!With her head down she looked like she was crying but that couldn't be right Alicia never cried at least from what Kaogme knew about her friend she didn't. Kagome got close enough to hear her talking

"Please please just do this one favor for me"

Kaogme looks puzzled just what the hell was going on Alicia BEGGING!!!!

"I cant take it any more I need to sleep I cant go on, not like this not any more no more please just make it go away please make it stop"

Kaogme look shell shocked what was Alicia talking about why did she sceam so sad she took a dep breath to calm her nervs and was about to call out to her when she smelled it that pool or look like a lake wasent a pool or lake it was blood, and not just any bodys blood it was alicias what the hell kagome looked horrer stricken that much blood so much blood she actually took a good look at her and noticed she had scratches and gashes and claw marks and bite wounds on her everywhere from her neck to her legs and her face oh god her back was gushing blood how could she stand she tried to rush over to her and help to do something. Kaogme started to cry for her long time friend she walked over to her and knoticed Alicia was looking at her reflection in the blood kagome gaged but held ferm she looked at alicias eyes but the sceamed cold like they were looking but at the same time not Kaogme tried to tuch aliica but her hand went straight through her body and it was like her body rippled like when you throw a rock on a still rivers surface it moves then goes back to being still kagome was getting sceared she knew this was her friend but she couldent get to her like she was a gost orlike she was in a dream…more spacifficly ALICIA"S DREAM that had to be it she was looking at alicias dream and could only do just that look and watch Alicia started to talk to her reflection once more as kagome saw she brought her bloody clawed hand to her chest and made marks on her body self mutation kagome cryed even more so much it started to block her view so she had calmed her self as Alicia started to talk to her reflection once more

"Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine  
You look so beautiful tonight  
Reminds me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life"

Kagome watched as Alicia scratched her bone showing arms and made them bleed even more

"Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away"

Alicia's tail sceamed to have a life of its own as it wiped her in the back and made her back bone show even more bold pooring out of her body at a faste rate

"And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Pieces

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands

Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)"

Kagome fell to her nees in the blood as she watched as her friend cut and slash away at her own body and smile while doing it

"Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
and let me rest in pieces

would you find it in your heart  
to make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(and let me rest in peices)  
would you find it in your heart  
and let me rest in pieces

would you find it in your heart  
would you let me rest in pieces

would you find it in your heart  
would you let me rest in pieces

would you find it in your heart  
would you let me rest in pieces"

As Alicia finished singing she looked up finally seeing kagome she smiled at her then slit her own throght and fell forward into the pool of blood dead eyes watching her as she sank to the bottom of the pool/lake

Kagome screamed herself awake as well as everybody else Alicia watching from the other side of the fire they built a sad glint to her eyes as she watched sesshomaru hold her as she was crying her eyes out all the time looking at her she closed her eyes and sighed knowing full well what was srong with her and all she could say was

"its happening again"

Well that's all for now im gonna go to sleep now and have a little more fore you hungry remorse fans later lols and remember TELL ME HAPPYBIRTHDAY OR ELSE lol bye bye

Ja ne

TheRyu


	32. in this world

Ryu: THANK ALL OF YOU WHO MADE ME FEEL SPECIAL BY THOSE REVIEWS so now here's another chapter

Chapter 32 in this world

Kagome gasped as she tried to calm down and gain her breath she was scared shitless by her dream. She felt sesshomaru rub circles on her back and darkness, and night look and ask if she was ok she wasent. When she looked up again she found alicia's eyes watching her for a moment then close and turn her back on the scean. It was more then an hour before kagome got her heart to beat normally and her breathing to even out before sesshomaru asked the dreadful question

"kagome whats wrong with you what did you dream about?"

"sesshomaru I don't know it was horrable so dreadful"kagome whimpered

"Kaogme you have to tell us so we can help you"night said softly as to not scare her

"im not shure im the one that needs help but….alicia"

Everyone looked to where Alicia was lieing down she opened her eyes and stared her eyes blank and endless no emotion on her face she just staired as if she was looking death in the face and was giving up.

"I don't get it what does Alicia have to do about your dreams"night asked confused

"because I was dreaming alicias dream"kagome growled

"that wasent a dream it was…."she broke off

"Alicia it was what?" darkness edged her on

"it was my future she was looking at…but how I don't know"

"how was that your future that, that, that was not, it couldn't be, it can't be" kagome sobbed "it was to bloody to be… so… much…blood…and you….you dead Alicia that couldn't be you" kagome broke down again

"it is ive been having those dreams for as long as I remember it dosent bother me anymore"

Alicia sighed and looked back up at the sky (the sun would soon be riseing)Alicia thought

"I believe that you should start from the beginning Alicia and kagome" sesshomaru said looking back and forth inbetween the two

"well I dont feel like shaireing this story at the moment so no thank you"Alicia said as she got up and walked into the unknown

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

darkness walked up behind Alicia as she looked over the cliff and sat next to her

"Alicia whats wrong with you, are you ok?"he questioned

"me he him just fine its kagome everyone should be worring about and makeig shure she dosent have anymore of my dreams or in her case nightmares"Alicia smirked

"but im not that worried about kagome I know sesshomaru can help her but no ones here talking to you seeing if you are ok"darkness said looking out over the horrizen

(like off the movie lion king when the daddy lion was teaching samba the meaning of life sory I have no idea how to spell his name even though that's one of my most favorite movies next to lion king ½ that movie is funny)

Alicia looked into his face as he looked down at her it felt like time stood still for both of them then Alicia jumped up and turned around back to camp

"come on me ha nothing could get me down like that and im fine im just really worried about kagome now come on she might need more support lazy bones" Alicia said keeping her back to him so that he couldent see her watery sorrow filled eyes he couldent help her no one could

Back at the camp kagome looked back to normal she never strayed to far from sesshomaru who everynow and then showered her with kisses Alicia smiled kagome looked up at Alicia and started to frown but al Alicia did was smile at her and shook her head no

"well lets see where we are this place lookes foren ive never been in this type of dence forest in my life"night said as he say Alicia and his brother come back

Alicia looked around and frowned this place sceamed familer but that couldent be how in the hell could they….

As they moved Alicia kept looking left and right sniffing and stopping everynow and then and growling softly so no one would hear but of corse everyone heard but no one asked what was wrong soon they ran into a village and stared for a little before going to it. As they walked into the village the people kept looking them like they were weared looking but then moveing on soon they walked up to the largest house to ask the leader a question

"who are you and what are you doing in my village at this time?"the young leader asked eyes narrowed

"we are lost and have no idea were we are" darkness said as polight as he could but the leader looked like he couldnet understand him everybody was loking at the new comers like they were aliens

"sesshomaru I don't think they could understand us no I know we are in a foren land"kagome said as she moved to stand closer to him

"where the hell are we that the people don't understand simple japinese" night said looking confused before anyone could answer Alicia spoke up

"sir we have just arrived from a foren land and did not know where we were before we stumbled upon your village and we would really like it if we knew where we are at the moment"Alicia spoke

"ahhh you can speak our language huh"the leader calmed down a little bit as he looked Alicia up and down

"Alicia you can speak this language how is that we don't even know where we are"kagome said shock clearly in her voice as sesshomaru, moonlight, darkness, and night looked at Alicia like she was the only alien

"yeah I guess I can huh"Alicia smiled a lopsided smile but that smile was soon cut short as a demoness….that…..looked……just..….like…Alicia walked in and stared at her shocked and a little sceared she gasped but was ignored by everyone but kagomes group who looked back and forth between the two. both stared at eachother.

"you may sleep here and enjoy the pleasures of my village today and leave tomarrow after the group of *gurrrrr*ungrateful demon leave this village or be killed there an unlikely group so id rather you stay where it is safe before you leave" the leader said

"but of course thank you for your hospitaly"Alicia bowed and got up the group fallowed sute and they were led out and to a house they could use

"ummm Alicia do you know these people?"darkness asked

"I believe that this is….my village but it cant be I was"Alicia cut herself off

"but but that cant be true Alicia you sasid you were not born in japan so that mean….alicia where are we?"kagome asked sceared about the answer

"we are in America more then three full days flight to japan im afraid"Alicia looked around and looked at the people

"hn" sesshomaru, darkness, and night said

((because im lazy right now im not gonna talk about what they did right then))

**SOMETIME DUREING THE NIGHT**

Kagome was paceing back and forth not in japan oh come on what the hell she looked up to see sesshomaru looking out the dor at the village it was so much different then the villages back home everything was different she looked at Alicia and frowned she was stareing out into space and not moveing a mussle

"umm Alicia what can you tell us about your village"Kaogme asked everyone looked expectly at Alicia

"well it was small boreing at first then…my mind goes blank and I cant remember much after that other then me wondering around outside covered in blood and scars and alone" Alicia sighed

"I don't get it do your village burns down or something?"night asked

"no I believe not but I cant remember and when I try to force myself to like I was trying to do a few minuites ago my head felt like it was about to burst"Alicia finished closeing her eyes and a loud sigh fallowed

Soon loud noises from outside brought everyone out to see what the commotion was about Alicia froze kagome froze sesshomaru froze night and darkness both froze….ok now we know all of them froze. Before them was a group of red scaled dragons just like Alicia but they were bloody and looked beaton and the villagers were throwing rocks and knives and stickes at the group but what surprised them the most was the little crying Alicia that was holding onto the demoness that they saw earlier and even Alicia was bloody they were being beat back onto the village opening the leader soon walked up to the group and smiled

"you see this group of demons dare to go agenst me and betray me they are getting away light for I would have rather killed them all but sad to say the elders did not want that"the leader smiled and laughed as they were showered with large rocks the group looked at him like he was crazy Alicia was holding her stomic and mouth shock and fear and sorrow written all over her face darkness and night moved to both sides of her they held her up with there tails as she looked like she was about to fall down at any moment soon the whole village was standing infrount of the red demon group as they growled at he villagers the leader spoke up

"no we give you life as I will alow you to leave with your lives intact but if you are seen you will die if we so much as smell you we will tack you down and kill you, your kind are no longer allowed here nor shale we help you or those dusctiong things that you call cubs. Soon the whole village was yelling things like posising them stoneing them killing them some kind of way they soon a group of ten femons in robes came up before the mob the villagres stoped there chanting to hear what the village elders were going to do or say to them as if all the elders were one they lifted there arms and pointed at the unfortunent demons and repeted over and over until the melody sounded like one person and the villagers started to repeat along with them

_No matter how hard they try and  
No matter how loud they cry  
They can't  
find their way into heaven  
No matter how hard they try and  
No matter how high they climb up the ladder  
They won't reach up into heaven_

No matter how hard they try and  
No matter how loud they cry  
They can't  
find their way into heaven  
No matter how hard they try and  
No matter how high they climb up the ladder  
They won't reach up into heaven  


_  
the entire villagers soon had there hands up pointing at the dragons_

No matter how hard they try  
and no matter how loud they cry  
they can't find their way into heaven

No matter how hard they try and  
No matter how high they climb up the ladder  
They won't reach up into heaven  
No matter how hard they try and  
No matter how loud they cry  
They can't  
find their way into heaven

"you vile demons are no longer allowed here be gone now or suffer"

The group fled into the woods

"reliese the trackers" one elder said

Kagome looked horrified then looked at Alicia no wonder she dident want to relive this she wouldent have wanted to eather then looked at sesshomaru

"I thought they were going to be reliesed not hunted"

"things it sceamed are not always as it seams"sesshomaru replied as these huge horrible looking beasts were brought out at the sight of the beast Alicia gasped and her nees nearly went out. Darkness and night looked at her and were shaken at how frightend how scared how terrified Alicia was they growled low in there thoughts soon the beasts were released into the woods and the villagers went back into there huts waiting to hear the screams that were shure to fallow soon enough only kagome sesshomaru darkness Alicia and night were left out Alicia sceamed to come out of her stutter as she pushed night and darkness away and ran out the gate therest fallowed but when they cought up to Alicia she was leaning agenst a tree looking at the bodys of her family the only body that was missing was hers and she was looking out into the field as if in a dase and repeating what the villagers said her eyes blank her once brown eyes black and blank rocking back and forth on her feat but she was adding words to what the villagers were saying probably words she added

In this world all of our sins are simple  
We choose death over innocent life  
And in this world it's not our money that's evil  
It's the one's who choose it over life  
And in my heart I cannot believe in this murder  
And I will not be fed by the lies  
Or the life that's created just to be murdered  
It's murder

No matter how hard they try and  
No matter how loud they cry  
They can't  
Buy their way into heaven  
No matter how hard they try and  
No matter how high they climb up the ladder  
They won't reach up into heaven

And they can't see  
The innocent lives  
The pointless suffering  
And in my heart I wanna undo all this murder  
And give back their innocent life  
Open cages and stop their luxurious murder  
It's murder

No matter how hard they try and  
No matter how loud they cry  
They can't  
Buy their way into heaven  
No matter how hard they try and  
No matter how high they climb up the ladder  
They won't reach up into heaven

Murder  
Innocent Life  
Innocent what...

What have we done?  
No mercy (No matter how hard they try)  
For beautiful money (and no matter how loud they cry)  
Money for blood (they can't buy their way into heaven)  
It's murder

No matter how hard they try and  
No matter how high they climb up the ladder  
They won't reach up into heaven  
No matter how hard they try and  
No matter how loud they cry  
They can't  
Buy their way into heaven _heaven heaven heaven_

Alicia looked back at her friends before fainting like a dead rock

Ryu:well that's enough for now lolz two chaps b4 x-mas yay me lolz


	33. reiewers

Now that that's over I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers that have stuck by me throughout this entire story so far ^_^ thank you now for my reviewers

cherryblossm- you just have to read the story to find out what happens to her I mean it might be something good or bad depends on my mood at the moment

PyroRoxas- hehehe I can't help it I've decided to be evil lately and thank you for the birthday ^_^ it took me a while to figure out that you were . but I can read HA HA ^_^ thank you if it wasent for you and jammyDoger217 I sooo would have stoped writeing a long time ago…like im telling him at his name *look down 3 spots * but yes you are also one of my best inspirations and I love you two for that sooo keep reviewing for me and keeping my hopes up with fresh now ideas

Wolf Vain- I'm glad you think so

chippyshero- I just updated my computer and now I have that ^_^ YAY ME lolz

JammyDodger217- you have been one of my best inspirations you keep reviewing my story because I like what you have to say about it and some of the things you say give me ideas for my story without you I might have left this story unfinished a LONG LONG!!!!! Time ago lolz so thank you and I really mean it thank you

Edwards-love-4evea- I know plenty people hate it when I put songs in my story but to me they set the mood and kinda give an in view of what the character is feeling..Well mostly Alicia but you see from the beginning to now I've really set back on the songs ^_^ because some of you say its confusing and I'm sorry and for that one or two songs a chapter and non long songs at that and more story for you ^_^

OoOlady heatherOoO- ill try but that's why I gots a beta now so she or he can help me now ^_ ^ isn't that great lolz and for you more story ^_^ and I am going back over my beginning chapters and fixing them so far I've fixed 1 through 8 so I'm getting there ^_^

Kissing Poison- I wasn't ignoring you I just turned 170000 years old ^_^ lolz and I gots many more millennia's to go lolz

sessholove4lyf- thank you and your wish is my command

oldestmaiden- YAY MY THREATS WORKED(at first I thought no one would really tell me happy birthday) SO YOU HAVE MADE ME REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HAPPY!!!!

articfire69- true, true I did say or else lolz thank you I'm gonna try my best

Alicia:well your best sux I mean look at me WHY AM I STILL ALONE YOU BAST-

(suffocates Alicia with a pillow)

*sigh no where was i*

Kagome: that's not nice you know

Ryu: WHO IN THE HELL CARES SHE CUT ME OFF TELLING MY wonderful reviewer's THANK YOU

Kagome: O_O

Ryu: now back to my reviewers

sessholove4lyf- I wish it wasn't I'm gonna let you in on a little hint Alicia's life isn't gonna go so well…in say two or three chaps something big happens to Alicia…something not so good not soo bad but I wish you good health and I hope one day your story life has a happy ending

Alicia: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS TO ME!!!! DO I...…..DO I …..HIT THE BUCKET!?!?!?!?! KEEL OVER?!?!?!?! What……story life that's gay I hope you know that

Ryu: never telling you just have to wait…that's it your gonna die gurrrrrr

Alicia: oh you #&*(%*(

Kagome: now, now girls let's stay calm please…

Night: wait kagome let them fight It would be funny

Alicia: you're an ass night I hope you know that…and why do I have to get fucked by them!?!?!?!?!?!!

Ryu: who says you get to have sex before you die *evil scary face*

Alicia: O_O*gulp*

Ryu: well that's all for now ^_^ please review they are appreciated even flamers I need my fire back I can't roast marshmallows without them please come back!!!!! Oh and they next chap will be out really soon my beta Elysian Dreamer is done with it so thank you and read me soon ^_^ lolz read me oh I crack myself up ^_^

Ja Ne

TheRyu

p.s if anybody know what a backdoor is please tell me my friend said he would do me in my backdoor…WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!!!!!Please even if it is embarrassing…just gatta know


	34. no name can't put

**REMORSE**

RYU: ok I know I haven't up dated for months but I have a good reason...I think ^_^ well I'm finally down here in fl not in my own house I mind u but I'm down here ^_^ its hot as hell my new school is nice YAY -_- not it's all right but it could have been better ^_^ we are getting our house soon and then I can update like I was last time once or twice every two months oks ^_^ oh and I got a couple chaps done all ready sooo u wouldn't have to wait for a long time when I get my comp back up ok I MISS ALL MY REVIEWERS and I'm sorry its taking sooo long well oh yeah and I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except darkness, night, Alicia and whoever else I put in ^_^ oh yeah people finally after such a long time I found a beta who would help me YAY so everybody I would like u to know Elysian Dreamer is now my beta so please tell me ^_^ the difference if u see it ^_^ which I know u will cause my spelling and grammar sucks horse ass lolz

"A"Alicia1

"_A__" Alicia 2_

"**A"??? You'll see soon ^_^**

and when darkness and night are finishing each other's sentences "A" for night and when they both say the same word or words"AAAAA"

_**CHAPTER 34 $)*(%&#*%( $&*$&**_

"Do you think she's alright?" Kagome whispered as she watched darkness put her on the futon back at the village

"I hope"…"these villagers better hope"… "Or else"… "All their lives"..." are forfeit "Darkness and Night growled finishing each other's sentences with such hate, and malice their aura turned so dark and full of evil thoughts it made Kagome back up and look up to Sesshomaru. He in turn took a defensive stance over kagome and started to lightly growl at Night and Darkness who didn't even take notice of it as they nuzzled and comforted Alicia. Kagome sighed and nuzzled Sesshomaru's chest he slowly began to move back away but kept his eyes trained on the brothers he knew firsthand what a male would do for its mate as he seen his father kill maim and seriously slaughter the demons who had the balls to mess with his mother and seen him do the same for Inuyasha's mother as well.

Alicia was stuck in her dream…and it wasn't a pretty one no matter how fast she ran, no matter how far she got they kept catching her they kept reaching her before she could get away they kept hurting her kept killing her just so the dream would start over and it would all happen again ..So much blood so much death and in so little time and this scared her she had tears running down her face she needed to get away she needed to…

Alicia latterly jumped up out of Night's and Darkness's laps and took an fighting style looking around her while huffing like she just ran a marathon she looked back and calmed down when she noticed kagome and the others looking at her like she lost her mind and she was starting to believe that she did.

"Ummmm Alicia are you ok, do you need some water or something?" Kagome asked looking at her friend

"No I think I'm ok just a really, really fucked up dream" Alicia started to sit back down only for darkness to grab her waist and sit her on his lap she was to tired and scared though she would never admit it to fight back so she just leaned her head back on his chest and laid there silent for a few moments before asking the question that's been eating at her

"That was my mother I found wasn't it?"She questioned everybody

" I believe so Alicia" Kagome being the only one willing to answer said as she looked away from her friend

"I….I thought so"

"Alicia are you going to be ok" Night asked

"Yeah I just…Just need some air" Alicia got up and walked out the house Darkness and Night looked at each other and got up and fallowed Alicia kagome looked at sesshomaru

"Do you think she's going to be ok anytime soon?"Kagome asked

"I do not know time will tell mate"

"…mate?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but looked at her with a blank face

"you know sesshomaru when all of this is over I think I will...Marry you...Or mate which ev-"kagome was silenced with a long hard demanding but gentle then he broke it apart

"Soon we will mate and you will become mine and only mine but until this is settled"

"You're going to be one unhappy puppy" kagome smiled as she and sesshy got up and went to find Alicia and the boys

Darkness and Night found Alicia by a huge lake looking at her reflection or well the reflection was looking at her. The lake's water was up like a huge mirror hanging up on the wall high in the air and it seemed that Alicia the other Alicia was in the water but there was a shadow behind her with red eyes and gleaming sharp whitish red teeth. And all three were talking to each other Night felt someone walking up and got tense but calmed down when he felt it was only Sesshomaru and Kagome they were all just in hearing range of Alicia when she started talking to herself…..'s again

"she said she would make it we should have never left her" Alicia on the outside said with a loud long wail (I wonder did I use that word right?)

"_It's her fault she should have let us stay we could have helped her fight those damn things she knew we were here she could have let us fight to let us help her survive because the way we are now they wouldn't have stood a chance__" Alicia 2 cried_

"We could have been some use…. Why didn't she just let us help her out we could have saved mother she said she'd never leave us alone…But she did she did and now…and now-"

"**And now we are all alone nothing has changed****,**** nothing is different it has always been this was we have survived worse than this we have already don't it once all we have to do is go back to what we normally do…trust no one love on one and we won't be hurt anymore" Alicia's third personality finally talked**

"But she promised?"

"**Don't they all and what happens they leave us"**

Alicia sat down..Well fell down in a sitting position she looked up the water wall

"But I don't want to be alone anymore; I'm tired of being alone"

No one spoke a word even the birds weren't chirping the crickets weren't either everything was dead silent

"**you already know that we know this you have knowledge of this as we do you know the world for what it is as we do no one can love us no one wants us we live only for ourselves we don't love others for we don't know what love is-"**

"_but what about Kagome and Sesshomaru I believe what they have together is called love…even if they are both bone heads I mean it took them long enough to learn that they loved each other__"_

"**That may be so but remember this they are not us we are different they are meant for each other you can see it in the way they act around each other****we aren't meant for anybody"**

"but what about Darkness and Night they are kind of showing the same things that sesshomaru shows for kagome to usand they say they want us to be there mate…didn't they?"

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"…**..that is something I will never look into what have I told you about people humans and demons alike?"**

"_They say one thing_-"

"But do another_"_

"_but what about kagome__?"_

"**she's like them she doesn't love us either when sesshomaru takes and mates her its over she's gonna be spending all her time with him you two know I only speak the truth and that I only seek the best for us I know what will happen I know how it will turn out for I've seen it before you've seen it before but your memory is blocking it but on day you will remember our long past and why we are this way"**

"But..Kagome…..she wouldn't leave me….would she?"

_(ok for this song I have it was the dark Alicia is dark words and the second Alicia is the italic and the Alicia on the outside is normal I know it's a lot to think about and when you see this it means that all three of them are singing the same thing **)_

"**Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
**_And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need._**  
**She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-_t_-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
**While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef-****  
**

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him_**.**

**She wants to touch me (Woah),  
**She wants to love me (Woah),  
_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),__  
_**Don't trust a ho,  
**_Never trust a ho,_**  
****Won't trust a ho,  
**'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

**She wants to touch me (Woah),  
**She wants to love me (Woah),  
_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),__  
_**Don't trust a ho,  
**_Never trust a ho,_**  
****Won't trust a ho,  
**'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

**  
****X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
**And your set list (set list)  
You stole off the stage,  
_Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,__  
_**Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
**No one knows who you are,  
**Just another girl** _alone at the bar._

**She wants to touch me (Woah),  
**She wants to love me (Woah),  
_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),__  
_**Don't trust a ho,  
**_Never trust a ho,_**  
****Won't trust a ho,  
**'Cause a hoe won't trust me.  
**She wants to touch me (Woah),  
**She wants to love me (Woah),  
_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),__  
_**Don't trust a ho,  
**_Never trust a ho,_**  
****Won't trust a ho,  
**'Cause a hoe won't trust me.  
**  
*****Shush girl****shut your lips,  
Do **_**the Hellen Keller**_** and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.*******

**Woah, **woah**, **_woah..._****

**She wants to touch me (Woah),  
**She wants to love me (Woah),  
_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),__  
_**Don't trust a ho,  
**_Never trust a ho,_**  
****Won't trust a ho,  
**'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

**She wants to touch me (Woah),  
**She wants to love me (Woah),  
_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),__  
_**Don't trust a ho,  
**_Never trust a ho,_**  
****Won't trust a ho,  
**'Cause a hoe won't trust me."

Kagome looked up at Darkness and Night they both were looking at Alicia wide eyed they couldn't believe what she just said no one trusted her both brothers turn and walk away sesshomaru and kagome right behind them

"Brother what the hell does she think she's talking about we loved her we trusted her" Night growled

"So she thinks no one loved her let her then she's nothing to us now not even the dust on our boots"

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!!!!WHAT!!!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!?"Kagome screeched darkness and night stopped

"If she thinks no one loves her I do not wish her to be a liar "Night growled

"I don't think she really meant it like that "Kagome tried to justify

"Yes she did all three of them" Darkness growled

"Ok ok wait think back on how we have been treating Alicia like when we first got thrown into this mess I don't know about you but at first I blamed everything on sesshomaru then on Alicia what about you?"Kagome sighed they did not answer" Ok and when you guys got all horny and…things and made me and Alicia run away who did u blame on the inside for all this happening and what did you say that made Alicia even sadder and on top of that both of you hurt her plenty of times on the grand adventure?"

"we said nothing" Darkness snarled" and we never hurt her" Night finished

"oh no you said something all right you said

FLASHBACK

_"Yeah, I mean what if we did take you two as mates? Then things would have gone all wrong and messed up. I mean the mate we pick would have to be way different then y-" Night stopped as he looked into Alicia's eyes. Darkness did the same_

_END FLASHBACK_

Both of you said that and when well you know you didn't see but you hurt her she had blood coming down her back and neck and when we ran away-"

"THAT PART IS ALL HER FAULT SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE RUN AWAY WE COULD HAVE WORKED IT OUT" Both brothers snarl darkness punches a tree in front of him a few leafs fall out the tree after that silence before you could hear the cracking of the tree then finally it falling down.

"It's not our fault" Night whispered

"Oh yeah it's never your fault" Kagome growled

"We didn't mean to hurt her and it's not like we truly love her" Darkness sighed

"But you did any way and you think it's bad the way she thinks now???What kind of fucked up world do you live in?!?!?!Wait don't really love her…are you playing with Alicia?"Kagome asked her mouth wide open

"What are you guys doing?" Alicia asked coming from around a few trees

"Nothing Alicia shouldn't you be sleeping trying to gain your strength back?"Kagome smiled a fake smile trying to hide the sadness she felt

" Yeah but I don't wanna sleep nightmares" Alicia smiled but on the inside she was crying all three of them they heard every…last…word down to a "t" god how she just wanted to die her tail started shaking trying to keep her emotions in check she turned her head and peered into the woods

"Well you guys I think I will go lay down now that I think about it I'm not gonna let some silly old nightmares keep meh from my sleep HA NOT ALICIA YOU HEAR ME DREAMS!!!"Alicia laughed when all she wanted to do was cry then turned around and walked away

It was more than fifteen minutes before anyone said a word and then eight more before anyone responded making sure Alicia was out of ear shot

"Well…did you mean it you guys really don't love Alicia you just wanted to use her" kagome said her whole body shaking

"Yes…and now well not anymore that is" Night finally answered

"It seemed we have fallen in love with her "Darkness finally finished

**In a cave hundreds of miles away and under a river**

"You were right" Alicia said her eyes dead she cried her eyes red and puffy she kept sniffing and sneezing

"**I told you…even though I wish for once that…that I was wrong oh so wrong**"

"_what will we do now what reason is there to stay? Please tell me you know one because I don't"_

Alicia holds up her wrist once more and smiles yeah for what reason

**Don't trust a ho****  
**_Never trust a ho_**  
****Won't trust a ho****  
**Cause a hoe won't trust me……….

**Back with the rest**

"Guys didn't Alicia said she was gonna come back to the hut" kagome asked looking around and not seeing her friend not a trace

"I believe she did" Sesshomaru asked behind kagome

"Then where is she?" kagome said then looked back at night and darkness horror stricken

They had the same face as she did

"what have we done"

Ryu: Yay it's done the next chapter I hope you haven't been waiting too long

Till next time OH and a new one-shot coming out ^_^


	35. saying sorry wait part 1

Ryu: oks yeah im back from my nearly three…or four month long break but it's not my fault I met a wall my mind shut down on this story and I believe I told you my readers before I normally stop writing a story at chapter six but u have made me go on to chapter 35 so without further ado here it is ^_^ chow

**CHAPTER 36!!!!!!**

**Saying sorry, wait**

Kagome and sesshomaru just came back to the hut from a long search for Alicia she was nowhere to be seen they have searched every mountain every plain every hole big or small and couldn't find their friend where could she have gone to? Within a few minutes of them stepping into the hut Night and Darkness walked in as well and from the looks on their faces kagome could guess that they had about as much luck as they did she sighed and thought she never wanted to play hide and seek with her ever

"No luck where could she have gone?"Night sighed

"Why didn't we since that she was standing right there the whole time why?" Kagome huffed

"We will find your friend kagome do not fret we will" sesshomaru was mentally thinking of ways to kill Alicia himself for hurting kagome this much

"what I don't get is why couldn't any of us actually see that she was hurting so much we are her friends we should have noticed this the minute she said that she was going to go to bed we should have known we should have" kagome started to cry and with every word she said she cried harder and harder sesshomaru tried to comfort her and made her stop crying after a few seconds Night and Darkness sat silent through the whole deal and then stood up both looked at each other and turned to walk out the door

"We can't give up, not now not when she needs us the most, we will find her" Darkness whispered into the hut then both brothers walked out followed closely by kagome and sesshomaru

They stayed as a group to search for their lost and hurt friend and moved deeper and deeper into the woods

**WITH ALICIA ELSE WHERE**

Alicia sat in the dark water filled cave and grew sadder and sadder nothing was going right nothing was going to be the same nothing was going to be right…but then again nothing was ever right was it Alicia held her arm in the air looking at it

" _nope not that I could think of everything we ever did always went wrong…but why are we still here what are we waiting for, why not end it? Why do we hesitate?" _

"I don't know what is there to live for?"

"**Nothing absolutely nothing no one cares if we live or die no one loves us and even darkness and night played with us"**

" _so why are we still here? what is keeping us here?"_

Alicia rolled over letting go of her arm and slithered back into the water she would rather die in sunlight then as a cave dweller, but when she was in the water she had a sudden thought why not die in the water and sink into the bottom she looked down into the dark abyss no one would notice her no one would care if she drowned herself. Then she thought about the fish and the water itself if she killed herself in the water her rotten corpse would pollute the water so she would mess things up still. She shook her head and headed towards the top she reached the surface with ease and got out what she didn't notice was the black shadow racing towards her but when she did it was too late…

With the others

Kagome and the rest stopped walking they caught Alicia's scent and it was fresh they looked around but didn't see her then a red flash moved literally in front of their faces and slammed its back first on the tree and let out an agenizing scream of pain when the group gained their wits and looked they found Alicia or rather she found them but something wasn't right she had cuts and scratches and she was bleeding heavily she slid down the tree then opened her eyes and quick as a flash leaned her head down and in an instant a sword was where her head was or rather her neck. She got up and growled at the stranger still shrouded in shadow and ran toward him intent on killing the person Darkness, Night, kagome, and sesshomaru could do nothing for this all happened in less than ten seconds darkness and night were the first to recover and ran to catch up to the fighting Alicia and this unknown stranger but when they caught up Alicia was standing in a field alone looking left and right growling as blood pooled at her feet soon she gave up looking for the man and turned around and stopped dead in her tracks there was the group everyone and they looked pissed scared and angry and pissed and concerned and pissed and…did she mention pissed?

"ALICIA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!" Kagome screeched

"I ughhhh no where" Alicia said backing away slowly

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE HAVE BEEN SERCHING FOR YOU, YOU DUMB DRAGON!!!!!!!"Kagome cried

"I…I I didn't mean-"

"BULLSHIT STRAIGHT UP BULLSHIT!!!!"Kagome cried as she fell down

Alicia was at a loss why was kagome so mad why didn't she see what she was about to do before she was rudely interrupted (Alicia growled) was the right thing to do at that time, but obviously it wasn't, then sad to say kagome took Alicia's growling as she didn't like what she was hearing and started to fear her friend and not understand what made her mad she looked up into Alicia's eyes and only saw turmoil, such deep sadness that it nearly clogged her throat to look into her big brown orbs orb's Alicia looked up at everyone else they held the same look well except sesshomaru he kinda looked ready to attack or rather to protect kagome but from who? Alicia looked around just tilting her head and noticed she was the only person out there to look at she was the person kagome was crying to she was the one that was causing all this heartache her her her her her her her it was always her Alicia grabbed her head as if in pain Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at her friend and finally took in what she was looking at she was not the same she was dirty her hair matted and wet she had scratched here and there then a few deep cuts that would get infected if they didn't get cleaned and her wings were slightly ripped in little places her nails looked like they had seen better days she noticed she wasn't the only one to notice their friends condition but when kagome looked back up at Alicia she noticed something, something that just wasn't something Alicia would do she..….she was crying

"a-Alicia are…. Are you…please don't …..please don't cry" kagome begged her friend but when she went to touch her not only did sesshomaru pull her back but Alicia jumped away from her

"These colors will not change  
You change the way I see them  
These words will fade  
when you explain why you hate them  
we are the same

She keeps repeating (She keeps repeating)  
all that she needed  
She says she's right here (She says she's right here)  
she seems so distant

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count (We gotta make this count)  
We're counting backwards  
Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count  
We're falling forwards.

She keeps repeating (She keeps repeating)  
all that she needed  
She says she's right here (She says she's right here)  
she seems so distant

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying sorry we're falling apart  
wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbye's the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, this time  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry" was all Alicia said before she dissapered


	36. Stand Up

Remorse

TheRyu: ok sooo I know it's been what a month since I last updated...well a month and a few days but please don't hate me I mean a lot of shit has been happening in this poor dragons life got a dog in less than two months lost said dog because she didn't like little kids and we didn't know that she bit my lil…well new lil brother OH I have a new lil bro and sis THEY ARE DEMONS!!!!!!!! *Sigh* and then I was about to get a kitten from my friends cat cause she just gave birth and her dog ate half of the litter and I think my kitten was eaten…not happy my friends not happy so yeah and school finished that's the only thing I'm happy about hehe things have been going to hell around my house and summer just started not good oh well on with the story…OH and I think I have to say this every other chapter I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA WISH I DID BUT I DON'T!!!!THAT IS ALL

CHAPTER 36 STAND UP

Kagome was shocked Alicia never cried, she didn't show any types of emotions that delt with pain in front of anyone else but her but there she was crying in front of everybody else just because she herself was crying. What was wrong with their friend? Why was she so beat up, who what that person she was fighting? This trip has went from good to bad to ok to bad again to worse and finally to what the hell proportions. She just wanted her friend back what happened to the fun Alicia the one that was always singing happy songs laughing as she pulled pranks on people the one who always made others laugh when had this depressed down and death ridden dragoness gotten in her place?

Night couldn't believe what he was seeing this couldn't be Alicia not the strong, talented, and smart dragon that he knew the dragon in front of him was anything but she looked beat down, old, and ready for death hell she even smelled of death she looked at them like they were the enemy's what the fuck was going on! Night looked over at his brother and saw that he too was feeling the same about Alicia sadden what was so powerful that it could make Alicia feel and look like shit. When Alicia held her head night couldn't do anything but watch as her nails punctured her skull and blood run out. He felt sick, sick that he was doing nothing to stop it, sick that he was just watching, sick that not one of them reached out to lend a paw to Alicia when she so desperately needed one.

Darkness couldn't believe it the female they were arguing about loving the female that put him in his place many times then he would like to count, the female that he dare he say it fell in love with was standing in front of him looking like she wanted death to take her, like she's lost her mind and nothing could bring her back. What was going on? He looked at her and started to whine in the inside this was not right Alicia was supposed to be the happy one out of everybody she was supposed to bring them out of the pits with her kind…yet not so kind words, this… person this…demon….this creature this was just not her what happened what did they do?

Sesshomaru looked at Alicia with the coldest eyes he could give HOW DARE THIS FEMALE MAKE HIS FUTURE MATE CRY! He should have killed her when he had the chance but that would only serve to make Kaogme even sadder for the loss of her friend so at the moment all he could do was stare at her and wish her gone which in the next few seconds she did just that disappeared without a trace.

"W-where did she go?" Kaogme asked no one in particular but wished someone would answer her and give her an answer she would like

"What the hell happened to her" Night asked looking like he wanted to puke

"S-she's gone isn't she" Kagome asked as she looked up into Sesshomaru honey golden eyes begging for an answer

"I'm afraid so Kagome" he answered hoping she wouldn't cry

Alicia didn't know what to do anymore they didn't want her they looked like they wanted to attack her especially Kaogme she really looked angry…Pissed...furious and Alicia really didn't want to deal with that right now first things first she needed to heal and what the hell was that thing that attacked her...was it something the villagers sent out to attack the if any surviving red scales? She didn't know but before she died…well she didn't have the death intent so hot and hard anymore she just really wanted to kill that thing that got the better of her nothing gets the better of Alicia and lives to tell the tale.

Soon Alicia found herself at a river and slowly walked in and grew into her dragon form and swam into the water when she moved the only thing you could see was blood rinsing off sooner than later the whole river would be bloody she kinda felt sorry for the creatures downstream but she had to rinse off and at least try and clean herself off as soon as she was rinsed off to a certain degree she sat in the middle of the rived on her hind legs and begin to try and I mean TRY to comb out her hair after about an hour and a half her hair looked better than it did at first and dove under unaware of the eyes that watched her whole bath. When she came back up for air she was further up stream then she was before the forest she didn't recognize even from her baby days she's never been in this part she got out the water and used the fire inside her body to dry herself off and soon she was walking again

"You know sooner or later I'm gonna have to face the others you guys know this right?"Alicia asked herself's

"_Yeah I know...I feel kinda bad about the way we left Kaogme why did she have to be with the others we could have left and died…if not for that annoying rat on the shore what the hell was that anyway?"_

"**It was another dragon that I do know but what type I have no idea"**

"Another dragon…around here? Who Knew?"

"_Yeah wait till we get our hands on that dragoness were gonna peal every scale off one by one" Alicia said with an evil hiss_

"**I don't believe I ever said it was female"**

"You're kidding right it was male? What the hell is he doing all this way so damn close to the village?"

Alicia talked to her "others" for a few minutes until she came to see what was over the hill she was climbing another village but this one had other dragons flying around it and it was burning she heard the screams of demon's and human's alike below and it creped her out she started backing up until her ass bumped into something that wasn't their when she was walking up the hill she turned around and came face to face with her attacker she couldn't forget those eyes ever she growled and turned around ready to face him

Kagome finished crying and just sat down waiting on what to do next night, sesshomaru and darkness also sitting doing nothing ever since Alicia ran away they couldn't gather enough energy to do much

"Why don't we continue to look for her" surprisingly Darkness asked

"Yes we can't just leave her out their like that she's lost lonely and god knows how messed up she looks she needs us more than ever" Kaogme suddenly perked up sesshomaru nodded as much as he didn't like the female dragon she was a member of their group (I know sesshomaru seams bipolar huh lolz)

"She must want to wash off if there's still a little bit of the Alicia in her that I know then she's gonna want to get all of that blood off of her let's find a river or lake something" Kagome said standing up determination written in her eyes

They all got up and moved sesshomaru and night sniffed the air and found exactly what they were looking for their was a river not two miles ahead of them they confirmed this between each other and all used their demonic speed to reach their destination when they came upon the river it was still red confirming Kaogme's suspensions on Alicia she rinsed off here her sent still in the air a little bit but it does not move from this spot they look at Kaogme and she stopped moving and started to concentrate then looked up

"She went up stream and...I think she's back to normal I don't feel what I felt earlier what had me frightened in her wasn't their" Kaogme smiled to herself her friend was back but before they could move upstream Alicia came to them being thrown into the river with another right behind her they were fighting…again

Alicia looked back at the dragon in front of her he was big…bigger then her that's for sure but not fat big muscle big this was bad. She growled at the demon

"who the hell are you why did you attack me" Alicia growled at the male who only raised his head higher then hers as if saying I'm bigger and don't need to answer a lowly female like you but surprisingly he answered

"I don't know you your on my territory and I don't like it I already finished off a few of the others that dare to come upon my land without my consent and there is still a few left but ill deal with them when I'm done with you" and with that the green scaled dragon growled at her

"hold on bro I'm not here to start trouble I didn't know this was someone else's land I was just passing through I don't know you and you don't know me so why don't you just let me go and I'll never come back EVER and you won't ever see me what do you say?"Alicia wasn't running away oh no she just wasn't in the fighting mood anymore who did he take care off she had to find Kaogme and the others and make sure they were ok and not…not she couldn't even finish the thought

The green dragon sniffed at Alicia and moved closer Alicia moved back the male lifted his head higher to look at the female and noticed she wasn't all bad looking she might prove to be a good mate but she would have to fallow rules and be submissive (now look at the dragon male and look at Alicia is she submissive if you said yes you should go back and reread a few chapters with her in it oks ) Alicia didn't like the way he kept looking at her in fact she didn't like the way he was looking at her at all

"You will be my girl and bear me eggs lots of eggs" the male finally announced and smirked at his decision the female if she knew better would take this offer or else he would kill her simple as that

Now Alicia not liking what he said if you can guess what did she do…well if you know Alicia well you know she went on the attack and made him fall on his back in the river on the hill it was moving fast so they went downhill and over the waterfall right in front of Kaogme sesshomaru darkness and night.

"What the hell what that?" Night growled drenched with the water he looked up at the water to see nothing everybody else shaking the water off and looking finally back at the river and what popped out none other than the male dragon with more cuts on his face neck and chest then he had during hatchling hood (lolz) and Alicia was right behind him both dragons biting scratching and hitting each other with their tails water splashing once again on the unfortunate victims at the shore they finally broke apart moved away from each other growling all the while

"ME!!! YOU WANT ME TO BECOME YOUR BITCH I DON'T THINK SO FUCKER YOU BETTER THINK AGAIN!!!" Alicia roared at the male who only smirked having never had this much fun with his other females he would love taming this red one

Soon both dragons were neck to neck once again biting and scratching Alicia got him one on his face across his eyes nearly taking them out the male roared with rage the female was pissing him off and tackled Alicia to the river again their body's going under once again

"Did you guys hear what I heard and see what I saw?" Kaogme asked head tilted to the side eyes wide open as she

"I believe we found Alicia "Night once again stating the oblivious

"Or rather she found us" Darkness sighed

"But I think she might need your guys help did you hear what she said she didn't want to be his bitch...I think that male wants to mate with Alicia?"Kaogme said and never in her life has she seen darkness and night move so fast one second there on shore looking dumfounded the next they are transforming in the air diving to help Alicia Kaogme smiled

Alicia didn't want to admit it but damn she was starting to have a hard time with the male but hell would freeze over before she became his mate and just before she was about to throw a punch at the over bearing male two black fists hit him first Alicia looked up and right behind her were darkness and night and they did not look happy they were growling so hard the water vibrated with their displeasure oh how she was glad at this moment she was not this male for he was about to get his ass handed to him they gently pulled Alicia away from the male both looking at her making sure she was ok before looking at the male he growled and both night and darkness growled back Alicia seeing as this her get away for some air moment swam to the surface gasping for air she swam over to the shore Kaogme and sesshomaru walking up to her

"Alicia? Are you ok?"Kaogme asked getting close but at the same time not

"NO IM NOT DAMN NEAR DROWNED FUCKING MALE JUST DON'T GET IT IN HIS HEAD IM NOT HIS BITCH" Alicia roared/ coughed up water leaning on the sore half out of water half still in

Kagome smiled because she knew she had her friend back she walked closer and petted her snout Alicia lifted her head and sneezed but before she could say anything behind her three bodies emerged fighting then separated

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT I WANT THAT FEMALE SHES GOING TO BE MINE" the green dragon roared darkness and night growled eyes bleeding red

"ILL NEVER BE YOURS I ALREADY BELONG TO SOMEONE!!!" Alicia roared getting up and facing the male from the opposite shore line

"YOU HOLD NO ONE ELSES SENT MARK YOU ARE A FREE BITCH AND THESE TWIN ASSHOLES WONT KEEP ME AWAY FROM YOU ILL BEAT THEM DOWN AND FUCK YOU IN FRONT OF THEIR FACES AND SHOW THEM THEIR WEAK COMPAIRED TO ME MIGHT AS WELL BE LIZARDS BECAUSE WITH THE STRENGTH THEY HAVE BEEN SHOWING THEY CANT BE DRAGONS" the male said smiling even though he was bleeding in multiple spots from Alicia's hits and also darkness and nights hits Alicia went slack jawed

" FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DO BELONG TO THOSE TWO MALES YOU ASS THEIR MY MATES AND IM SURE THEY DON'T TAKE KINDLY TO YOU WANTING TO FUCK ME IN THEIR FACES" Alicia growled huffing every word darkness and night looked back at Alicia their eyes met and they stared at her for what seemed like hours but was only minutes before they turned around and faced the male that was now a serious threat to them and their mate

Darkness and Night looked at the male with such hate and evil intent that he took a step back

"**WE ARE GOING TO TELL YOU THIS ONE TIME LEAVE WHATS OURS ALONE AND YOU CAN LEAVE"** Darkness and night said together their demonic voices deep and dark

"you can't scare me I will have her as my bitch and I'll have fun fucking her all…night…and day…long …in…your….faces" he smirked(not a smart dragon is he) but he wasn't smirking for long as two fists hit I'm in the stomach and face sending him to the ground

Then the unthinkable happened darkness and night started singing (yes I know so much singing but this one's special it's for Alicia I wonder how her others will think after this but ok

umm this is nights talking _blahblah_

this is Darkness talking blahblah

And this is both at the same time demonic **blahblah**)

"_Why don't you let me be  
Leave me alone  
_You start a fire inside that I could never control  
You wanna see a reaction"

Darkness and night walked tored the fallen dragon

_"Come on and cut me down  
You've gone as far as I'll go  
Now you're_ crossing the line  
And I am letting you know  
Well here's your reaction"

They picked the dragon up by his neck and threw him farther away

**"Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change"**

Night walked forward to the dragon and as he got up on his feat night used his tail grabbed a leg and with only his tail lifted him in the air by his hind leg and flung him toward his brother_"You planted the seed  
How my anger has grown  
Got an feeling inside that I can't seem to control  
You wanna see a reaction"_

Darkness caught the dragon in the back with his claws blood dripping down his back as he was slammed down in front of darkness he roared in pain but the boys weren't done with him just yet

"Come on and cut me down  
You've gone as far as I'll go  
Now you're crossing the line and I am letting you know  
Well here's your reaction"

Darkness kicked the dragons sorry carcass towards Alicia he landed on the other side of the bank Alicia looked confused while looking at darkness who only stared at her with unblinking eyes the green dragon struggled to get up how the hell did those two scrawny black dragons get so damn strong the green dragon looked over the river at Alicia and showed his fangs in a dangerous snarl Alicia did the same until darkness's tail wrapped around his neck and pulled him away from her and back towards his ass whoopin

"Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change"

Darkness pulled him close to his face the green dragon hissing then darkness hissed right back his fangs bigger than the green dragons who's face just lost some of its green color **"Insult  
After insult After insult After insult After **

**insult After insult After insult After insult **

**After insult ****After insult"**

Night came over and both him and darkness started to beat the green dragon down **  
****  
"Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change  
**  
_Walk away  
Everything will change  
_End this game  
You wanna see a reaction  
**You wanna see a reaction  
**

**Stand up"**

Darkness and night didn't stop beating on the green dragon till he was an inch of his life then without talking they moved towards Alicia who started to get unnerved by their calm movements they swam like an alligator to the side of the river Alicia, Kaogme and sesshomaru was on sesshomaru having more sense then Kaogme at that moment gathered Kaogme in his grasp and jumped back keeping an eye on the unstable dragons. Darkness and Night moved with a slow grace towards Alicia then they started to circle her.

Alicia not knowing what to do having never been in a predicament like this stood her ground then they started to rub themselves on her getting their scents mixed but making sure it was on Alicia they moved their giant deadly claws up and down her belly, they moved their necks with hers and licked her face getting their sent all over their female but when they moved their tails in-between her legs and rubbed her sensitive spot she jumped and mewed the males just growled/purred at her and maneuvered her away from the river into the woods where they made her lay down and they laid on top of her, her whole body covered their tails underneath her making sure their sent would be on her until the mating which if they had their way would be very soon

"Ummmm should we do anything sesshomaru?" a very confused Kaogme asked but he shook his head

" it would be very dangerous for us to go anywhere near those three at the moment for I fear Darkness and Night will not see us as ally's but enemies their to take away their new…mate" sesshomaru sigh's

"I can't believe Alicia said that they were her mates is that the reason they are acting the way they are now?" Kaogme asked as sesshomaru settled them into a tree not far but not too close to the dragons Darkness and Night watching his every move

"yes this is true now sleep mate for we have your friend back and be sure that she will never be allowed alone from this day forward" he said as Kaogme closed her eyes and fell asleep

Alicia on the other hand was wondering how the hell she got into this predicament until she heard what sesshomaru and Kaogme were talking about and she cursed her and her fucking big mouth will she ever learn and now she knew darkness and night would be like a second and third skin but at the same time it wouldn't be that bad would it? Alicia's "others" said nothing for once and at the moment all she felt was peace so she calmed down and became less tense and let her muscled relax she felt the instant movements of darkness and night covering her even more until she could see nothing and hear nothing but their heart beats that lullabies her to sleep

TheRyu: Well I made it long so I hope u guys are grateful lolz man my reviewers are slowing down THOSE ARE THE ONLY REASON IM STILL WRITING THIS DAMN STORY!!! Lolz please insperation REVIEW IM LONELY~~~~~~~~~~~


	37. damn near over

Remorse

TheRyu: wow two updates back to back…I must really be bored at home huh lolz well I guess here's another chapter ^_^

Oh and you know you're bored when you go back to chapter one and reread everything you wrote just for the hell of it I JUST DID… and I couldn't believe some of the stuff I wrote truth be told I kinda forgot I wrote it that is of course with the help of my betas at that time…speaking of which I need to find a beta if you have any one you know that wouldn't mind reading and helping me out with this story id be grateful

Chapter 37...or 38 I don't know any more

damn near over...

This was the most comfortable Alicia has been in days. She started purring. It was warm and it felt safe…now where the hell was she again?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome looked over at her friends she couldn't believe what has happened, Alicia was back a dragon wanted Alicia darkness and night didn't like that fact beat the living shit out of the male then went and what sesshomaru say ummm scent marked her yeah that was it. And now here we were waiting for them to wake up, well Alicia anyway Kaogme doubted that darkness and night slept their eyes may be closed but that didn't mean anything she was really tempted to throw a stick at them and see what they would do BUT contrary to everyone else's beliefs she wasn't stupid and didn't want to die at an early age.

Kagome looked up at sesshomaru he also looked asleep gut Kaogme could tell the only ones who actually slept last night were her and Alicia. Kagome leaned up and kissed sesshomaru on the cheek his eyes opened and he moved his head to kiss Kaogme full on the lips. Kagome purred like a kitten she moved a little in Sesshomaru's lap and herd him purr/growl when she moved and sat on his morning wood. But he didn't stop kissing her until they both needed air.

"Good morning sesshomaru" Kaogme purred

"Good morning mate" sesshomaru nuzzled her neck but quickly looked up as darkness and night lifted their heads and yawned each showing all their teeth in their wide mouths((think of a sharks mouth you know how it has rows that's how their mouths are

Alicia finally after a thirty minute debate opened her eyes to great the little sunlight she could see soon the little light grew and grew until she could lift her head and stretch she shock her body and looked around she met darkness's eyes and blushed then looked down she looked over at sesshomaru and Kaogme and smiled they deserved each other. She looked to the other side of herself and looked night square in the eyes and had the same effect she blushed and looked down

"Well I guess I can say it's good to have you back Alicia" Kaogme smiled slowly getting up from Sesshomaru's lap

"Huh…oh yeah…back…ok damn it you guys are too damn quiet what the hell is going on? Normally someone would be down my mouth…you guys are creeping me out….I'm gonna walk this way and…yeah" Alicia got up prepared to move away when she felt someone next to her…Well paw she looked down and saw Kagome

"Yeah lets have girl talk for a while huh a nice bath this early will do us some good" Kagome smiled as she kept walking Alicia fallowing dumbfounded

"Sooo Kaogme how is everybody?"Alicia asked getting unnerved by the silence the normally talkative girl

"Just fine Alicia just a little worried about you" Kaogme smiled creeping Alicia out more

"Ummm you guys don't have to worry about me I'm fine just a little tired but fine…I feel like I just woken up from a dream…well nightmare and I just want this time jumping thing to be over with it brings back parts of my past that I would rather leave alone wouldn't you?"Alicia asked

"Yeah I know what you mean I want this to be over with as well me miss everybody even Inuyasha I really miss shippo my poor pup" kagome sighed as she sank further into the water Alicia doing the same

The males going just a little bit closer to the females just out of sensing range but close enough to catch Alicia incase she decided to give Kaogme the slip they heard every word the females were saying and had to agree they would also like to get home to their loved ones…well they wouldn't say loved ((lolz))

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do when we get back?"Alicia smiled at Kaogme

"What?" Kaogme asked interested in what her insane friend would do

"I'm gonna go to darkness and nights study((Alicia points to the bushes the boys were hiding in Kaogme nodded and smiled))and masturbate all over their desk...then I'm gonna wipe the cum all over the walls and their chairs you?" Alicia said smiling like the cat off of Alice in wonderland

"I would do the same but I guess I would go into his room and do it so whenever he sleeps the only thing he can think about will be fucking me hard and fast. Doesn't that sound good" kagome asked trying so hard not to laugh when they heard the growls from behind the trees

"That does sound good I wonder how it would feel to be fucked by both of them at the same time…brings up some good thoughts huh?"Alicia smirked as she heard darkness and night whine "I mean just think about it one in front one in back or both at the same time oh god just makes me wanna cum right now" Alicia said smirking Kaogme couldn't hole it anymore and started laughing Alicia right behind her

"You know that would be fun we should do it the minute we get home seeing as how your DARKNESS AND NIGHTS MATE" Kaogme smiled as Alicia blushed

"Huh Oh y-yeah I- me and my big mouth but you never know huh I guess I'll take a chance" Alicia smiled soon she could hear her "others" purring at the thought

Sooner than later the girls walked back to the males and sat around thinking about different things to do to them when they get back to their time…if they ever made it back around to their time everybody was finally together finally comfortable finally safe and sound for the time being…that is until Alicia remembered something

"OH DAMN I NEARLY FORGOT!!!"Alicia jumped up away from darkness and nights embrace as she ran towards the river

"HURRY UP SLOW POKES" she roared everyone got up and quickly made it to the river where they were last night fighting the green male which they couldn't see him anymore Alicia thought he must have got away somehow hehe weakling but back to her discovery

"While I was fighting sir asshole under their guess what I saw…SHRIMP YUMMY SHRIMP!!!"Alicia smiled her eyes twinkling with the thought of food

"Damn it I thought you found something useful not some food" night sighed as he looked Alicia up and down

"well there was the shrimp they looked so good and juicy and plump like no one hunts them but ok other then the shrimp I found the other portal" Alicia smiled at the growls that went around her and instead of waiting to get bitched out she jumped into the water and surfaced

"Well are you coming or not cause I would really, really like to leave" Alicia smiled as Kaogme jumped into the river along with night then sesshomaru then darkness

"ok hold ya breath cause it's a long way down" Alicia smiled as they swam for three miles down Kaogme was starting to struggle she could barely hold her breath for much longer then their they saw the portal and grabbed sesshomaru much to his displeasure and Kaogme and swam fast being lizards cousins to the crocodile and alligator they swam fast as hell and the sensation they felt was…falling they weren't in water anymore they were in the air Kaogme gasped air into her lungs as she clung to Alicia sesshomaru being held up by darkness they landed on the ground and looked around and couldn't believe their eyes…they were home

TheRyu: So I'm gonna end it their because were gonna be at the end of this story soon ^_^ I can't believe I made it this far I have to thank all my reviewers I love u guys YES EVEN THE FLAMERS u gave me fuel for my fire breath but like I said the less reviews I get the later the story will be updated I miss my reviewers what happened to you lolz ^_^ well ttyl and you should be happy two chapters back to back chow

TheRyu


	38. Welcome Home

TheRyu: ok so...I KNOW IT'S BEEN YEARS! don't hate me much please lol I've just been going through a lot...that and moving every bloody blue moon...but yea I know what you all are saying no excuses blah blah blah and I'm sorry so yea this is not going to be a very long chapter ok just warning and also just for all to know this story is only going to chapter 40 so yea almost done yeah!

again I'm sorry to all of you who have been waiting for this for years, months, and a couple of you who just found it a few weeks ago lol I'm sorry wow now that I think about it I had to reread my own story to remember what the hell I was doing and where I was going with it XD that's bad lol and as I'm sure a few of you will have to do now XD oh wells now HERES THE CHAPTER YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING ON!

REMORSE

Chapter 38 Welcome home

Kagome and Sesshomaru both looked at one another this entire charade was finally over. They didn't have to look for no more portals, seeing each other's pasts, nothing. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up by her waist and kissed her full on the lips Kagome quickly responded tears of joy falling on her face. Alicia looked at both like they were crazy

"damn the way they are makes it seem like we were gone to war for a few years and are finally making it back home...weirdo's" Alicia grunted and stretched looking over her shoulder to see Darkness and Night (I really need to be more creative with my characters names) looking around sniffing here and there before sighing and looking back at her

"Well its official we are back to our own time and place," Night grunted as him and Darkness talked to them selves

"well what are we waiting for," Kagome said coming up for air" let's go home Sesshomaru my love" she smiled as he purred agents her chest

"Yes my mate lets are you three coming?" Sesshomaru asked finally looking away from kagome's eyes

"yea...sure...got nothing else to do" Alicia smiled

"We will have to pass on this I'm afraid" darkness and night said at the same time "there are situations that press for time now at our own abode" they finished

"Oh well do you want me to-"Alicia started before being cut off

"NO, you can go with Lord and Lady Sesshomaru and Kagome...we will be by sooner or later to see you all" Darkness and Night bowed before disappearing before anyone could say anything

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at the spot they vacated for a few seconds before looking at Alicia who looked like someone just kicked her dog while it was down. Alicia shook her head and smiled at the others again like nothing was wrong. They instantly knew she was hurt. But before Kagome could comment on it Sesshomaru spoke up telling both to come as they transported home Alicia flying and Sesshomaru holding Kagome as he flew in his ball of light. From looking down at the ground from the sky Sesshomaru could tell they were at the tip of the western lands and at the speed they were going it would be mere minutes before the castle was in sight. Alicia on the other hand was not thinking of how long it would take to get back or where they were going she put her body on auto pilot to fallow the scent of Sesshomaru and Kagome as she sank deeper into herself thinking

_'What's wrong…why did they not want to be with me?...was it something I did? No…I didn't do anything…did I? UGH why does this always happen to me…I give up'_

Kagome kept looking back at Alicia every few seconds to make sure that her friend was still following looking up at Sesshomaru she could see he was deep in thought and not wanting to disturb him but wanting to talk to him she started to weigh her options, mess with him and talk about what was wrong with Darkness and Night. Or leave him alone and stew on it and let it fester inside till she exploded and it blurted out at the wrong moment …yea time to interrupt his thoughts and pay the price later. Sesshomaru was grinning on the inside he knew what Kagome was doing and what she wanted to do it was just amusing to figure out how long it would take to have her finally ask about Alicia and knowing his mate it would be very soon that the question would be asked. And right on quo

"Umm Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru allowed his smirk to show on his face

"Yes my mate what troubles you?"

"Well it's about darkness and night do you know why they left in such a hurry?"

"At the moment all I have to go on my mate is an idea"

"And would you be willing to share this idea with me?"

"No"  
"what…come on Sesshomaru please tell me"

"No"

"Why not, I want to know"

"You will have to wait my mate to find out why they left the way they did"

"But come on look at Alicia she looks so sad"

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to Alicia she looked neutral well bored more like it

"She seems like she's taking this better than you are my mate"

"That's because she's hiding how she feels, you know she's really good at that"

"That I do my mate that I do"

"So are you going to tell me what it is that you think they are doing that made them leave Alicia alone… with us…wait that's selling me short?"

Sesshomaru's eye brow twitched

"I'm sure they trust us enough to leave their mate to us after everything we have been though…you know my mate what I cannot wait for is getting you home I'm my room so you can do what you said you would"

"Hum I'm sorry I don't remember saying anything about being in your room do you care to refresh my memory?" Kagome smirked as Sesshomaru's speed dropped a little

"I would love nothing more my mate but that will have to wait seeing as how we are home" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome lightly on her neck as he started to land just outside his fortress walls Alicia doing the same behind them

"LORD SESSHOMARU, LORD SESSHOMARU" the ever annoying kappa screeched as he saw him landing with Kagome in his arms and with the noise he made it alerted everyone else to their arrival making Shippo and Rin run out first followed close by Inuyasha and after him Songo and Miroku walked out every one had smiles on their faces. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms as she twirled him around smiling and kissing her pup Rin ran into Sesshomaru's legs hugging them for all her worth as Sesshomaru petted her head with a small smile on his face. Inuyasha Songo and Miroku ran to Kagome all gave her a hug

"MAMA YOUR BACK!" Shippo cried

"LORD SESSHOMARU I MISSED YOU" Rin cried

"KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU DID LORD ASSHOLE DO SOMETHING WHERE WERE YOU WHY DID. YOU LEAVE!" Inuyasha screamed.

"KAGOME I missed you." Songo yelled over Inuyasha's roar.

"Lady Kagome it's great to have you back." Miroku smiled at her.

Alicia looked down at the group even Sesshomaru warriors were even smiling looking happy that their lord was back. It looked like all was once again well in the world of Sesshomaru and Kagome, Alicia on the other hand turned and started to walk away she was going to go back home she was tired and wanted to do nothing more but sleep.

"Um missy where do you think you're going ALICIA!"Kagome asked tapping her foot.

"ugh..home?" Alicia gave a lop sided smile.

"I think not! You will come inside with us right at this moment missy!" Kagome smiled with an evil smile Alicia just looked at her like she had grown another head.

"umm chow" Alicia turned and started to walk away again it was a long distance to America time to start flapping her wings now to make it home before winter set in again and if it did she was staying in Africa for a few months till it heated up again. But she never got far enough away before a giant black blob landed on her face blinding her

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" she growled trying to pry it off

"That is a Kagome recipe it will only come off when I say so and it renders these senses useless scent sight and your sound is as about as good as a new born baby humans." Kagome smiled at her unknowing friend

"You bitch!"Alicia growled as she walked into a tree "owww I dink I it ah oung"

"What did she say?" Songo asked

"I think she said I think I bit my tongue but I'm not up to date on Alicia jabber" Kagome smile as Alicia thought

'_She's gonna pay when this thing comes off'_

_**Six months later**_

"So how long are you going to keep that thing on Alicia?" Inuyasha asked looking at Alicia laying on the floor being lightly pushed around by Rin and Shippo to play.

"to tell the truth I only wanted it to stay on till darkness and night returned to get her…but it's been so long I don't know anymore" Kagome said also looking at Alicia it was very noticeable to those around that Alicia lost weight and it was not a good thing as she was in her smaller dragon form they could count out how many ribs Alicia had and she was always very weak and tired not wanting to move many a time they found her curled in a sunny spot by the window one would think she was looking out if they didn't look in her eyes to see that her pupils were wide and white showing that Kagome's power was still on her keeping her blind. And Sesshomaru ever knowledgeable knowing something kept it to himself even with tempting persuasion from Kagome he would not talk at all about them.

"I..I'm starting to lose faith that they will ever come back. I might as well take it away" Kagome sighed as she walked to her friend "hi Alicia I've decided after long consideration to give you back your scenes ok" Kagome smiled but it didn't reach her eyes when she noticed Alicia look in her direction and even though she was blind everyone could still see her emotions in them and at the moment they showed that Alicia didn't care she just sighed and turned back around shoulders hunched head down tail dragging the floor as she walked away to tired to sad to emotionally drained to do anyhting but lay down and sleep.

"Sure…whatever." Alicia sighed as she walked away having being blind this whole time with the monkey curse hear no evil, see no evil, smell no evil (ok so I added that last one) she didn't care all she wanted to do was sleep she didn't even have the energy to fly anymore…not that she wanted to do that anyway with the fear of is that a mountain or a tree in front of me syndrome. Kagome waved her hand and Alicia slowly started to regain her senses back Kagome didn't want to give them back all at the same time that could really damage her and really do damage that was irreparable. Alicia kept walking at her slow pace not noticing anyone around her yawning she moved to her afternoon spot by the hallway window this spot got the best sun at this time of day she layed down and fell asleep not noticing the two shadows nearby watching her.

**And on that note imam leave it XD**

Yea I know not that long but hey I gatta remember the plot for this...and I had a few chapters ready to be posted but I didn't like them so yea start over and only two chapters left now the only thing that's killing me is…how am I to write the lemons for both of them...Kagome and Sesshomaru I kinda have a hunch but Alicia and darkness and night…no clue…should they take turns I mean come on I have to write a Ménage à trois lol so any hints will be helpful again sorry for the long ass wait years…man if this was a grade id been had an "F" lol well review and yes you can call me names on how long it took to update but please don't rip to much lol now like I said REVIEW!


	39. what doesn't kill you makes you stronger

TheRyu:...at least a whole year hasn't gone by lol but yea I'm starting to figure out how the hell I'm going to end this story in one last chapter after this one that agrees with everything everyone has been through...and I'm running on empty for love on this story even tho it was my first that's the only thing really keeping me coming back the reviews that threatimean ask me to hurry and update to finish keep pouring in and let me tell you I never thought I would make it to this many reviews it's amazing and I thank all my reviewers to think how many years it's been since I started this story to finally finish YEARS later lol well I'll try not to keep you stuck on these last two chapters lol so I decided to make this chapter mostly about the dragons and chap 40 will be mostly about Sesshomaru and Kagome but I'm wondering should I have a lemon in the last chapter well two one with dogs the next with dragons lol well people should I? Review me and say so, well here

CHAPTER 39

I'm glad you came because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger

*I love these songs yes therey're songs. Lol! I started out with them. I'm going to end with them. Lol!*

Sighing, Alicia opened her eyes, expecting to see nothing but black butand was surprised to see a blurry image of the wall. Slowly getting up, she moved towards the wall, getting closer and closer untill she bumped her nose into it. Yep, she had her sight back...well kinda. Smiling at the slowly returning sense, since she turned her head slightly to the left. She bumped into a vase holding flowers, and the scent wafted into her nose. Alicia was now really happy. She finally had her bloody senses back!

**Down the hall**

"Well, she has them back, and not to over load her, I'm slowly returning them. So, she will still need help; she is like a new born baby. Well, maybe worse off than a new born," Kagome said to the group watching Alicia struggle around smelling and looking at things close up.

"I'm sure she's happy to have them come back slowly. To have them back all at once without having used them for so long would have overloaded her, and probably sent her into a panic," Songo said, looking to Kagome who nodded back. "...Y-You do know that when she's back at one hundred percent she is probably going get you back because of this, yes?"

"Yes, I know, but hey that might take a while, and by then I could have an escape route in mind." Kagome cringed when Alicia moved and pushed a glass box on the floor. Moving closer to Alicia, Kagome pulsed a bit of her power to alert her that she was close. Songo moved along her, getting closer to Alicia both on either side began to move her away from thate area and towards the front door.

"Should she be going out at this moment? I mean, won't every sense out side be hit strongly?" Songo questioned, looking down at the dragon she hads come to know and respect.

"Yes and no. I was planning on taking her to a secluded area where there is little noise, like a field that she can slowly move around and get back in touch with nature." Kagome smiled.

Walking out of the palace, neither Kagome nor Songo noticed Sesshomaru watching from an upstairs window. Scowling, he moved away to get back to the letter he was reading before he hearding all the crashing and banging that was going on one floor under him. It was a letter from Darkness and Night; they were coming back sooner or later to visit Alicia, but they were not going to talk to her., They just wanted to check in on her. Sesshomaru scowled even more than normal at the idiocy of the wWonder tTwins, as he heard Kagome call them when she was ranting on why they left Alicia alone. Sighing, he looked out the window, thinking to himself it wasn't enough that he had his own problems with Kagome with Inuyasha hanging over her shoulder the entire time, but then to have to worry about the relationship of a dragon he didn't see eye to eye with? When would he finally be able to get Kagome in the position he wanted her in...Under him on her hands and knees begging for more… gGrunting at the slowly forming nuisance in his pants, Sesshomaru decided to think to a far safer topic, like how to get Inuyasha and that monk that would not leave his maids alone.

As the months moved by and yet no sign at the dragons, Kagome frowned., Alicia had all her senses back to normal function for herself. and eEven though she didn't say anything to Kagome, and Soango suspected she was going to leave any day now and she feared they would not see Alicia again for a very long time, if ever again. Also on top of that, Kagome blushed as she thought about all the little hints Sesshomaru gave at wanting to mate with her and seal their relationship. Moaning, Kagome moved her hand to cover her eyes, blushing all the while shaking her head and laughing on the inside. She stopped when she heard a crash, a very loud and earthshaking crash. Running towards the great hall, Kagome burst in the doors to see Darkness and Night standing in defense positions across from Alicia, who looked like she was ready to destroy the world. Looking across the area that used to look like the once pristine, beautiful great hall - now scrap ribbons and destroyed furniture - Kagome saw Sesshomaru growling in an area of the hall that was surprisingly, yet unsurprisingly, untouched. Running towards him, she gasped.

"What's going on? What happened? And when did they get here?"

Looking away from his destroyed room, Sesshomaru growled, lowly his eyes slowly switching back and forth from ruby red to his normal honey- gold.

"They were here today to talk to this Sesshomaru when your friend came in uninvited and started fighting with them. and this Sesshomaru's home is taking the brunt of the argument. Kagome, get your friend out of here, or I will, and you will not like how I will do it." Sesshomaru snarled, watching as another of his family's treasures burned from a stray flame.

Kagome, seeing Sesshomaru's anger and knowing he was not joking, moved as quickly to intervene between the three to stop the fight. "Alicia, STOP. You have to STOP! This is not the way to address your anger, at least not inside. Outside is fine!" she yelled over the growls.

Growling, Alicia snarled at the males in fury, with so much anger at them that she didn't know what to do. When she first heard they're voices, she wanted to run in and hug them and ask what took so long, but then she started thinking why they hell did they leave her alone for so long. So when she burst into the hall and they looked Alicia in the eyes, only one thing came to mind, one song that broke through the confusion, and so she lowly sang/growled it as she began to attack them.

"You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me, but you see"

Moving to attack, Alicia threw punch after punch after kick after fire blast, but nothing was connecting. The boys kept dodging and moving, so she kept going as she sang.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning

In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone"

Snarling, Alicia started another fire ball to throw at darkness, jumping in the air to deliver the blow. She froze in midair when what felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on her, and she found herself outside, far away from the castle and the two annoyances.

**Back at the castle**

Kagome sighed. Using her powers in large quantities was very draining. She was dizzy. fFeeling a pair of arms circling her, Kagome laidleaned back against Sesshomaru's chest, closing her eyes. Feeling grateful for his assistance and finally gaining energy back, she opened her eyes to look at the dragon twins.

"Why did she fight you? What took you so long to come back to her? Forget that. Why did you leave her in the first place?" Kagome questioned when no one opened their mouths.

"The reason we were gone was to talk, to see if we were even ready to have her as a mate as lady to the southern lands, and to make sure everyone was ready to receive her because as you know she is not like the Ladies of this land. She is outspoken and *looks around* very destructive," Darkness growled,s shaking his head.

"Yea, but after this fight, I don't think she would be great for the role of our lady," Night snarled,s shaking off the burnt debris from his clothes

"You don't mean that, and take it from Alicia's point of view: the males she fell in love with left her without a 'we'll talk tomorrow', and you were gone for months, MONTHS! She was ready to leave after the first two went by with no word, not even a 'how are you doing? I miss you' note;, nothing. She was heartbroken. She figured you all played her and left her here to wait forever and I know Alicia. You caught her as she was on her way to leave and go home. And from being there, all of us know that her home is not in Japan." Kagome frowned, looking both in the eyes and noticing the slight flinches they gave away at the blunt way Kagome talked down to them, like they were hatchlings straight from the school room. Shaking off the annoyance they felt, the boys looked at Kagome in her eyes.

"It may not matter now, but I do wish to apologize to her for being gone so long without a word., I understand how she would feel," Night sighed, looking at Darkness, who too nodded

"Well, let's go find her." Kagome smiled but everyone else froze when she said "We" and "Find" in the same breath.

"What do you mean, find her? Don't you know where you sent her?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at his future mate in confusion

"Well, yes, I do, but do you think Alicia will stay in the same place for long, seeing how she's pissed to the highest of pistivity?" Kagome said, taking some words out of Alicia's book.

"True. and What do you mean, we? I do believe that they will be enough." Sesshomaru smirked at his slightly annoyed looking mate

"Well, they might look great to you, but, this of this soon to be mate of mine, Alicia is pissed at the moment. She's in an area that she wasn't a few minutes ago and she has blood on the brain, most likely theirs. So if and or when they find her, do you think she will want to talk or continue the fight that happened here?" Kagome smirked at the now frowning dog lord, knowing her victory was right around the corner. sShe moved out of his arms and towards what was left of the door. "And, also, I'm the only one who knows the area Alicia might be in, seeing as how isn't her there right," Kagome threw over her shoulder as she moved out the room and out the castle. Sighing, the three males could do nothing but glare at the empty area Kagome once stood and began to follow her out.

(yea skipping the time it takes to tell the staff to clean up and tell jaken to care for the castle and the children while they were gone and find Alicia I'm just gonna skip all that but I'm sure you get the basic of that's what happened)

Three hours and not a sound of Alicia growling or destroying anything came to the ears of those searching. They were jumping far and wide, looking left, right, up, and down, but still not seeing a speck of red. tThe group stopped by a large beautiful waterfall.

"She didn't leave, did she? I mean, I know she was angry, but enough to leave everyone like that?" Kagome wondered out loud. Everyone was silently wondering what happened to their loud and, at the moment, very angry red friend when they heard it...singing...but it was a very male voice singing.

"The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came"

The four came out to see Alicia dancing with another dragon, one they didn't know, but by the smile on Alicia's face she knew him.

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me"

Darkness and Night began to lightly growl at the way Alicia and the unknown male dragon were dancing, moving on one another in a way that imitated mating. *grinding people lol*

"Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came"

This time, it was Alicia who sung the verse to the male dragon, who in turn purred and rubbed his head against her neck while holding her body close to his as he began the next verse.

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came"

As the four watched Alicia move with this dragon, Kagome noticed thatis its was not just some random meeting. and dance The way they moved together showed that they knew one another. fFrowning, she looked at Darkness and Night. They were damn near in a rage at the unknown male.

"The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came"

Laughing, Alicia twirled and turned until she came face to face with Darkness. and hHer smile fell off, turning into a frown before she turned back to dance with the other dragon. As They noticed that he was watching them as well as keeping Alicia closer than before aswhile Darkness, Night, Sesshomaru, and Kagome finally came out into the open.

"I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came"

Clapping with the beat of the song, the two danced around each other until the last of the song was sung, hugging each other. Smiling, they both finally looked at the two confused demons and two enraged The unknown male smirked at Darkness and Night, making them snarl in return.

"So, um, Alicia, that was very nice dancing," Kagome said,says ignoring the snarls of disbelief from the background. "Who is your nice dancing partner?" Kagome questioned, keeping a safe distance from the brothers.

Alicia smiled, thinking, 'Well, well, well, wasn't this interesting? The two who left me alone, made herme feel like I was worthless, made me feel like they left to see if they could do better as I stayed and rotted waiting on them were here, in my face and angry; because, one of the fight and two, because of the way the strong male at my back danced with me.' Smiling, she looked Kagome in the eye and said,

"He's a friend of mine.," Alicia stopped at the snarls and defensive posteures the twins went into. " Ok, hold on. Hold on. You two have no say in whom I dance with or not dance with." Alicia growled at the two dense males. "Both of you can keep walking, as far as I'm concerned, because what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger and both of you showed me that I mean very little to you. So, hey, I moved on." Kagome gasped, sensing an fight brewing but looking at Alicia, she was smiling.

Slowly, their features began to change, to manage the rage and anger that moved along with their emotions. Their faces became more riggedridged, and their eyes changed to raven black, empty and very, very cold. Looking down at the male behind Alicia, they said with the most calmest voice that everyone understood was the calm before the storm, "Get away from our mate now, or die." The way the twins said it at once was so calm, as if they were talking to Sesshomaru, but the undertone of the command was evident. They meant business and they would tear him to shreds if he didn't comply.

"Now, wait a damn minute; mate? Last time I checked, you two left me alone for six months, going on seven. If I had never passed the hall, I would have never known you were there. aAnd even then, you had no intention of coming to see me." Alicia endedr her rant on a whisper. "I already know I'm unwanted, but you could have done better by not getting my hopes up. You could have broken it off before we came back through hell. You should have left me to the green dragon that wanted me as his bitch. You didn't have to fake that you...that you-"Alicia's words were cut off by her crying. The male behind her pulled her tighter to him, shushing her and petting her head, rocking her slightly, and all the while glaring at the males that made his friend cry. Alicia slightly pushed back from him to wipe her tears before continuing.

"Amazingly, you want to know what I find so damn funny about all this; you want to attack my friend when he has been here for me all of my life. tThe only one who was a constantly with me, and I'm surprised you all don't recognize him...Some friends we have, huh, Max?"

_**( I SOOOOO wanted to end it right here and it would have been a great place to stop but then I figure it's been a while they deserve a long ass chapter...well not that long but long enough to get most of the plot out the way and here a little more for my faithful readers)**_

Moving away from Sesshomaru's side, Kagome ran over and hugged Alicia. This was another rare moment in life where her once strong friend cried. Alicia buried her head in Kagome's neck and cried a little more before hugging her and moving away. Kagome then looked at the male dragon now identified as Max, but this wasn't it didn't feel right. Max was a snake dragon, and this one in front of her was no snake. mMax looked down at Kagome and smiled.

"I'm sure you're wondering. So, I will say it. I can switch forms. I have five in all and my snake form and this one are just two out of the five." mMax laughed at Kagome, tousling her hair and giving her a hug before looking back at Darkness and Night, who even with the explanations their features never changed and they still had their eyes on him.

"Alicia, we did not mean to leave you alone for so long, but the business at home was more than we thought it would be. Thus, we had to stay away for a time," Darkness began to explain.

"Then, if that was so, why didn't you write me even once to explain that, huh? wWhy did you leaving me in the dark?" Alicia whimpered, moving back to Max, much to the displeasure of the other two.

"We did not know that so much time had passed. For is it felt like only a week hads passed before we were making our way to you. And, no, we were not going to let you know we were theire yet because we had to finish figuring out what your place in our lives would do to the area and our status as the southern lords," Night said, looking Alicia in the eyes.

"Y-You-...your status...your FUCKING STATUS WAS MORE IMPORTANT THEN LOVING ME?" Laughing, Alicia began to turn and walk away. " If I meant so little to you, then you should have left me to the green dragon. At least I knew I had a purpose, even if it was only as a baby maker. aAt least he wanted me for something other than making sure I didn't dint his fucking status." Alicia began to walk away when Darkness appeared in front of her, grabbing her shoulders as Night appeared behind her, grabbing her tail and waist as they disappeared.

Sesshomaru, who upon knowing who the male dragon was, moved to his and Kagome's side toin watching the fight between the three misinformed dragons, and he hoped he didn't have the bad luck that they did. When the dragons disappeared, he sighed and turned to Kagome.

"Come, mate, time to go back home, and Max, you may come as well." He sighed, running a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, That is very kind of you, but I must decline. There is work that must be done if Alicia does mate with those two, who, in my opinion, don't deserve her." Nodding his head, Max once again disappeared.

_**(Yea I noticed I had max in a bunch of chapters but never really gave him a role lol so in this little chap instead of introducing a new character I decided to bring one back who never really got a lot of love lol I'm sorry max)**_

Her feet finally hitting the ground, Alicia pushed away from the two males, growling and quickly turning her head left and right to figure out where she was. sShe saw she was in her room...in the future...but how? ((Refer to chapter 17 on details of the room...17 or 19 lol))

"wWhy did you bring me here?" Alicia snarled/hiccupped, looking the males in the eyes and then quickly looking away. wWhen they said nothing, she moveding towards the door to open it. She noticed it wouldn't budge. When looking over to the window, she noticed she could see nothing - no sunlight, no street lights, nothing, just dark blank emptiness. Shaking her head, she heard one finally speak.

"We brought you here because we need to talk. You are our mate, or our soon to be mate. We have been through too much to allow you to walk away. We understand you are pissed, but as we have stated with being lords comes with more than just our happiness. It deals with our people, the people who make up the land. The southern lands areis the oldest. bBefore we split into north, east, and west, there was only the south. The southern lands are the most steeped in the old ways where the male rules with an Iron fist, but with you," *he paused for breath,* "with you, we know you are not one to be controlled. aAnd neither do we want to control you. wWe love you just the way you are," nNight and dDarkness whispered at the same time.

"Stop lying to me. P-Please, stop lying to me. Y-You don't love me. Stop hurting me. You don't love me. I can't be loved." Alicia crawled into the bed and hid under the covers. "But it's ok. You know why?"

Alicia sat up and looked at the brothers, who were standing at the edge, watching her. "Because this is something I've been going through all my life, and nothing is going to change that, this I know."

Before Alicia could say another word, both dragons were on either side of her in the bed, and Pushing her down and pining her under both of them, they growled.

"We love you. We will never leave you. We are one, Alicia. You're ours and no matter what the land's people think, we are its lord. We say who we mate, who we love, not them, and we chose you. But, it would be nice to have the support of the people and would make things easier," Night growled, and Alicia looked at both of them, before closing her eyes, sighing. Both senseding Alicia nearing the end of her fighting.

"You both have to understand something. I was by myself. Kagome to made sure I didn't leave right away, took away all my sense's and made sure I waited., bBut the one thing I want to say to you two is I'm still here, still alone. I'm shattered and you helped make me this way. So, all I wanted to say wais..."..* she lookeding once at Night and then at Darkness before she began crying again, she cried* "…hHelp me. dDon't leave me. pPlease. Just l-love me. I'm worth it, aren't I?" As soon as Alicia finished speaking, she was engulfed in two hugs - one from the front and another from the back - as the males cooed and purred at their mate to calm her down and to show her she was loved.

TheRyu: WELL that's the end of this chapter ^_^ one more left and I can call it complete WOOT WOOT omg how long has it been I think I started this in 06 and it took 6 more years to finish...what does that say ladies and gents that TheRyu should never go out for a career in journalism lol well tell me what you think again should I write a lemon for everyone or just end it fluffy like it's been? Review please I want to end this story on 400 reviews if I can that would make my 6 years so worth it lol please and thank you. and as you know and i know but i have to say just because I DO NOT OWN OR PROFIT FROM THIS STORY AND OR THE MUSIC USED IN THIS AS WELL, well that's all i had to say till the last chapter folks.


End file.
